


Five Nights of New Chances, Part 1: Trust and New Friends

by Phyrewulf16



Series: Five Nights of New Chances [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyrewulf16/pseuds/Phyrewulf16
Summary: Just a dream i had that i tweaked into a story. Taking place in current times. AU kinda... Can the new night guard Kyle handle the job or will he fall victim to the gang..Will involve drama, romance, and possible death ...Yea my summary probably sucks first story and all.(originally posted on FF.net and decided to slowly migrate here. Part one is Complete)





	1. Chapter 1

  


**This came to me after playing the games and having a really messed up dream.**

**Decided to write it out as a story.**

**All charactors except for Kyle, his sister, his mom and the new owner of the pizzeria are property of the owner Scott Cawthon**

_Oh and i changed few things A. It is brought into current timeline (2016)_

B. ... _Foxy and Chica female, Freddy and Bonnie male. The toys will make an appearance much later (part 2)._

_In appearance they look like the cliche furry... as in anthropomorphic. For reference think of like...Jay Naylor's works or the two-kinds comic. Things like that humanoid with animal features and faces._

**_Enjoy and review :)_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_Monday May 2nd 2016 11:00 am_ **

"Kyle, come downstairs now!"

A young man of 18 stirs on his bed, his auburn hair sticking up everywhere, "Ugh..why mom?"

"You cant sleep the day away." the voice yelled back.

Kyle's blue eyes slowly opened in angst and contempt, the room slightly blurry as his eyes readjust. He squints his eyes at the sudden brightness as his curtains are flung open violently. He glances up through half closed eyes to see his 16 year old little sister looking down at him.

"You heard mom bro, it's like 11 in the morning, you need to get up."

"Ugh yes warden." he grumbles sitting up rubbing the crust out of his eyes.

"Emily, is he up yet?"

"Yes mom." she yells down

"Yea yea yea I'm up I"m up." he calls down.

Emily sighs and walks out of the room shutting his door behind her. Kyle slowly climbs out of bed and puts on his shorts and throws a clean t-shirt over his shoulder. He heads downstairs to the kitchen to where his mom was doing chores.

"Finally lazy bones. I realize your graduated from high school and taking a break but your not NOT going to sleep and lounge all day." she says half glaring

"I know mom i know, you said that before." he sighs " Just, you know... give me a bit to find something to do."

He pours himself a bowl of cereal.

"But what can I do? Its not like there's a huge demand for high school graduates in the workforce" he asks between mouthfuls.

His mom chuckles and tosses the classifieds on the kitchen table.

"Start looking." "Emily, please go get all your laundry before you leave for Brittany's, and Kyle be sure to grab yours SOMETIME today please?"

"Ugh, Yes mom"

Kyle opens the paper and starts looking through the options. Why me? he thinks to himself. "Lets see"

Pizza boy? no...janitor at middle school? as if...car detailer? maybe...receptionist? nope ...paper boy? what am I, 12? ...hog confinement floor cleaner? oh my god fuck that ...night guard?

"Night guard?"

Come be a part of the New Freddy Fazbears restaurant... in need of night guard...6 to midnight decent pay call for info ...

He picks up the phone and dials the number. After a few rings a female voice answers.

"Hello. Freddy Fazbears, How can i help you?"

'Wow', he thinks, 'She sounds cute.'

He clears his throat " Yes hi.. My names Kyle Winters and um Im calling about the night guard position?"

"Oh god finally yes when... uh when can you come in?"

"uh anytime ma'am"

"Ooh formal, i like that how about today at 1?"

He glances at the clock its 11:10 "Sure, let me shower and ill be right down."

"ok thanks , Ill see you and 1."

"Yep"

Kyle finishes his cereal and lets out a loud burp when he sees his sister walks in.

She wrinkles her face and scowls "Eww no wonder your single."

"He he Whats your excuse." he laughs and runs upstairs to his room to grab clothes for the shower.

"ASSHOLE" she yells after him .

**12:50 pm**

Kyle pulls up to the restaurant parking in a close spot and sighs."Ugh its just so mom will get off my ass"

He walks inside and is surprised by what he sees

Clean floors, neat tables in rows, the slight smell of cleaners, the ... Animal robots?

The stage wasn't lit very well but he could make out three standing figures. One had a top hat and an object in his hand, one had a guitar and tall ears, the other looks to have a plate in her hand. He starts walking again only stopping when he hears faint soft whirring. He turns to source of the sound...the figures..

"Wasn't the top hat ones hand ...higher?" He shakes his head. "Nah it was the lighting."

He walks to the back office and knocks on the door. The same cute voice from before.

"Yes please come in."

Kyle enters the room and sees a cute woman about 30 sitting at a computer desk surrounded by old posters depicting anthro characters.  
She stands up from the chair, offering her right hand "Hi, you must be Mr. Winters ?"

"Nope." he said smiling. "Im Kyle, Mr. Winters is my father."

"Oh god not that old joke." she groans with a smile

"Sorry but yes i am Kyle Winters"

"Well, lets talk about the job and we will go from there."

He sat down and smiled." Ok"

**2:50**

"OK Kyle everything looks good. Good credentials, good interview, ...um ok when can you start?"

"As soon as possible, need to get my mom off my ass.. oh sorry my butt ..about being lazing around the hosue."

She giggles, "I see well ...how about tonight at ...oh right bout forgot...how about 11 tonight?"

"Thought it was 6 to midnight?" he asked in confusion.

She avoided his gaze," Oh uh right slight change in plans, is that alright?"

Kyle shrugged, "Eh sure why not."

"Awesome, well lets go meet what...or should i say who youll be guarding." she said her smile faltering.

"ok." he said concerned about the sudden change in her expression.

They left the office and he followed her down the hallway. Even in the low light he could make out colored drawings apparently done by children. As they walked, he kept thinking she seem...what nervous?, on edge?

They got to the stage and she hit the stage lights. He was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Well Kyle meet the Fazbears crew." she said with a bit of uncertainty in her tone.

"Wow." he whispered softly

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow" Kyle whispered.

Standing tall and proud in front of him were three different animal based characters. On the right was purple anthro bunny holding a blue eletric guitar standing about 5'10 not includng his ears, between which sat a messily styled spiky hair, with sly smirk on his face, his bright blue eyes stood out. He had on a simple t-shirt and torn up jeans. On the left holding a cupcake was a yellow bird...'chicken maybe?' Kyle thought to himself. She was about 5'5 curvy hips decent sized breasts and...'Breasts? why are those on an animatronic?' Her face was bright and cheerful her yellow tinged brown hair neatly styled in pigtails. She also had on a simple shirt and what seemed to be worn out sweatpants. He gazed back up to her smile, and bright green felt his face get warm as he blushed, 'Shes actually pretty...cute, especially with the overly excited smile.' He smiled to himself. And finally Front and center was an intimidating looking bear standing a proud 6'1 holding a microphone wearing a oldstyle and very tatterted top hat and bow, holding a microphone in one hand the other raised to eye level in a posture of prestige. His large brown eyes bright and eager, his face had a smile that just seemed to say, 'Im in charge..but know how to have fun.

She smiled softly pointing to the bunny "This is Bonnie the bunny, The yellow chicken is Chica, and the big man uh bear Freddy himself named after my great-grandfather."

"Wow they look great." he smiled at her.

"Well" she sighed, " All four were shutdown in 91 due to very low customer numbers and several...incidents...until my father signed everything over to me recently and i had to bust ass to get investors and startup to bring them back to life..so to speak." she said her voice faltering, as if trying hide something. Kyle was to impressed to notice.

"Amazing".

"Thanks, the bulk of my available funds went to new animitronics, new servos, endoskeltons, sensors, outer suits...really advanced stuff. They can techincally 'feel' thanks to pressure, temp, and proximtiy sensors wired throughout whole body which is a new type of silicon compound with faux fur making them feel like real animals. They also have new software for the body suits to interact perfectly with the old AI system. Although theyve only been turned back on since 2014, they currently offline till we have grand reopening next week."

"AI? your not going to say they can think right? Feel pain,pleasure?"

"Well yea they can and always have been. My dad spend millions in the 80s on these guys making them able to interact and really enjoy playing with children and families. I remember dad saying he really didnt need employees the gang did most everything." she said smiling.

"Thats awesome." he said throughly impressed.

"Yep i read you took advanced programing and robotics courses in high school through the college programs, thought youd be impressed."

"oh i am mam but um you said four i only see three?"

Her smiled fell. "Its Claire and ... well follow me."

Kyle fell into step behind claire as they walked to a small hallway that led to a back room. After turning the lights on he saw a small stage covering in a torn and tattered purple cloth with a haphazardly hung OUT OF ORDER sign. He noticed an old fireaxe with black oil crud on the blade just outside the curtain. Claire saw his gaze and sighed." Previous nightguard tried to destroy her."

"Her?" he asked shifting his gaze to her.

"yea," she looked very sad as she pulled back the curtain to reveil the last member. "Meet Foxy"

In front of them both propped against the back wall was a very old and damaged robotic fox appearing much older and somewhat outdated compared to the other three. Its fur long gone from the legs showing the metal endoskeleton underneath it, the right knee joint crushed and tweaked while the left leg seemed intact, the chest had several gashes and holes showing the inner wires and servos. It had the appearence of breast but were crushed in with axe marks all over. 'Oh my god' he thought. The right arm crushed and destroyed below theelbow, wires still connect to what was left of the forearm and what looked like a hook, its left mostly intact except for the fur being torn up.

Moving his gaze up he saw what appeared to be axe marks on the neck , wires sticking out of a crushed module, the jaw nearly broken off on the one side, the other intact. The left eye appeared intact just having a hazy lens, the right however had a movable eye patch that looked to be forcablly opened while the optic itself was ripped out dangling by a connecter.

"Oh my god..." he muttered as he felt genuinly saddened.

"Yea that was the former night guard, he went bezerk and went to town with the axe." she said looking both sad and scared, her eyes not

leaving the broken form.

"Why?"

"He didnt explain, just started rambling about them moving, trying to kill him, or something like that. We didnt take it seriuosly, we did find drugs in his car and locker so we assumed that. He just went nuts spouting out about shadows and nightmares..."

'Ah... its sad what happen to her."

"Yea" she said leading him out. "Look um right before you showed up, our current night guard ask to be moved up to the shift you wanted, would you mind taking the midnight to 6 am shift? I know its sudden but he got little spooked last night by something and wont tell me but siad he would quit if i said no." she explained walking back to the office. Again she looked away her voice hinting at something, but this time Kyle caught it but didnt say anything. They look in to see a middle aged man watching the cameras, flipping through the feeds on a tablet.

"Bill, this is Kyle Winters, the new night guard taking your old shift" she said with an uneasy tone. "And Kyle, this is William Waters, the current day guard."

The old man turned with an odd look and simply gruffed. " Good luck kid." " Your going to need it if your caught" he muttered.

"Sorry about him he's just grumpy" she said as they left, "So, what do you think Kyle? want to try the night shift.?"

"Sure i guess i could try it, " he answered shrugging," so tonight, tomorrow?"

"oh Tonight would be great." she said smilling.

"Ok great well then im going to go get me something to eat then ill be here at 11."

"Great. see ya tonight, ill be here till 11:45"

"Ok see ya then." Kyle said as he turned around to leave.

After getting into his car he couldnt help but say out loud "Eh this will be a cake walk."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the Horror part of the story and yes i am changing a few things in the "lore" of Fnaf and youll see it in the next few chapters**

Kyle arrived home to find his sister already gone and his mom making spaghetti for supper.

"Hey mom."

"oh hi kyle." she smiled taking the pasta off the stove to let it cool, "where have you been?"

"Job interview." he saw her face change into an expression of pride, "dont get excited though mom its just a night guard at a restaurant, nothing major."

"Oh was hoping for something ya know computer or electronics based since..ya know thats what ya got the scholarship for during high school." she said shrugging," so when do you start?"

"Tonight at midnight." He glanced to the wall clock, it said it was already 4 pm.

"Well then better go to sleep right after supper."

She hands him a large plate of spaghetti, "eat and bed mister, dont need you falling asleep on the first day..uh night on the job."

"yes mam he said as he started to eat."

**_-Time skip May 2nd 11:35-_ **

Kyle pulled up to the building in his car and shut it off. "man this place looks spooky without the lights on" he muttered as he grabbed his backpack full of pop and snacks.

He walked inside to a very dimly lit main area. He looked up and could make out the silhouette of the band. He turned towards the hallway to the security office and stopped as he heard a soft whirring sound. He looks back towards the source. The stage, the animatronics... wait wasn't Bonnie looking right towards Freddy, now it looks like.."What the fuck is he staring at me?" Bonnies eyes seemed to stare into his, like he was trying to see into his soul. Before he could move he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice behind him. He jumped slightly and turned to find Claire looking at him." About time you get here." He goes to reply but she quickly shushes him. " this way quickly." She guided him down the hallway into the security office.

"Sit." she commanded. He sat, looking very confused. "Ok listen and dont say anything till im done." she said looking angry, nervous and sad at the same time.

"You sit in this chair, you do NOT leave this room until 6."

"Wh..." she cut him off, "Let me finish please...The animatronics move at night, they WILL try to get in this room."

He chuckled but stopped when he saw the look on her face dead serious.

"What? but they they cant be that intelligent that kind of AI isn't possible yet." he laughed.

"Listen I'm sorry i need a night guard and didn't want to scare you off, please if you follow the rules and play their game you'll survive."

"GAME!" " What do you mean game?"

"They leave the stage in turns, go room to room making noise, then they pop up near door and give you time to shut it. They linger, then leave to start over." she sighed "And i dont know why." she said, her face showing her fear.

"Ugh...ok ok fine ill do it but i want a raise, And the full story tomorrow."

"Thank you very much," she said hugging him, " Just please stay in the chair and dont move."

"Ok i will claire," she started to leave the room, " see ya in the morning boss."

She looked bakc and smiled softly.

_**Across the restaurant.** _

"Freddy...you see that? The night guards back."

His servos whirred gently as he barely turns to face the bunny beside him. "oh yes... Carl wont be able to escape this time.." his eyes flashed red, " He's going to pay for what happened to ..." He eyes change back to their glowing brown and glance over to where pirate cove is.

"Dont worry Fred...we WILL make the night guard pay, no matter who he claims to be this time, we may not be able to see the fear on his face in the dark once we grab but it wont matter once we do." Bonnie whispered eyes flashing red as he gently grabbed his shoulder. He quickly dropped his arm as he saw a womanly figure walking from the the direction of the office towards the front door. All three glance over to watch her leave and lock the door. "Boss is gone." Chicas voice breaks the silence. Seconds later a chimed signaled midnight and all three animatronics smiles turned sadistic. "Game on Freddy." Bonnie whispered, "Ill go first."

**May 3rd 3:14 am**

Hours into his first boring shift Kyle sighed as he checked the clock for the billionth time ..3:14 'damn times flying' he thought. He decided to pass the time by surfing the web on his phone. After about an hour he decided to check the cameras

"Hallway good, pirate cove good, doors good, kitchen...audio only weird, parts room...damn those spare bodies are creepy, basement clear, vents..why cameras in vents?, oh well show stage cle...wait.

"Wheres Bonnie?" he wondered out loud. Looking closer sure enough the bunny was gone Chica was facing kitchen door, Freddy staring across empty party room but no Bonnie. Ignoring Claires warning he went to grab his flashlight only to find the batteries dead.."Ugh great." he left the door and walked slowly down the hallway not able to see much in the darkness. Barely able to make out the shape of the chairs and tables he navigated around the room until he was in front of the stage. Even in the low light he saw only two. "Ok wheres your guitar buddy huh." he asks aloud not expected an answer he went to turn around when he heard whirring and ...Footsteps? to his right. He turned, squinted and not seeing anything except a black blob right in his face...wait whats tha...In a flurry of movement and servo motors working face he was slammed hard in his chest knocking the wind out of him and shoving him back several feet pushing him over a table unending it. He gasp at the sudden pain wondering if he bruised his ribs.

Coughing harshly and with tear filled eyes he looked up only to see a paw rushing at his face. For being covered in soft materiel in made contact ..hard busting his nose and bruising his jaw he flew back hearing a very sadistic laugh. "Whats wrong night guard...huh don't like the taste of blood? Neither did those kids you murdered." he yelled as he walked closer.

Kyle scrambled to his feet and was barley able to dodge another fast swing towards his chest, he back pedaled fast with his arms forward the punch making contact with is elbow making forearm feel numb, he quickly turned and ran towards the office clutching his right arm, blooding streaming down face. He was only a few feet away when he heard something moving behind him, a grunt then whooshing, then massive pain as something hit him in the lower back and thighs hard knocking him to the ground. He quickly crawled on his hands and knees into the office reached up and punch a button slamming the door in front of him he leans against door and grabbed the tablet checking the camera he saw the fucking thing right out side the door.

"HA that felt good you bastard, wish i could've gotten my hands on your throat, or maybe grab the axe you destroyed my friend with, return the favor." he spat before turning and walking back to the stage.

Kyle watched as the bunny walked on to the stage, only to be shocked as he high fived the chicken and the bear before returning to his previous pose.

"What the fuck is going on?"

He got up and used the camera on his phone to check the damage, bloody nose luckily not broken, busted and fat lip bruise on cheek, bruise on inner forearm, back burning. 'Ugh i need aspirin' He thought.

The rest of the night went without any other incident until 6 am when he heard the chime go off and heard a faint unclicking noise from the front door. He grabbed his stuff quickly rushed to the door ran out to his car and left in a squeal of tires and Claire pulled up. She watch her new night guard leaving fast and feeling scared walked in quick to see an up ended table and a slight blood trail. She followed to find a broken chair outside the security door and a small pool of blood.

She sighed hard. "I need to tell him the truth .."


	4. Chapter 4

May 3rd 3pm.

Buzz...buzz...buzz

Kyles eyes opened slowly. Not remember much from the night before...until he went to sit up and pain erupted from his back and face. He reached for his phone as the call ended.

"ugh damn it" he groaned. He hit redial and heard the drone of the ringer.

"Hello?" he heard a familiar yet very enraging voice ask quietly.

"Hi boss it me kyle...you called? he asked tempering his anger as he stumbled to the bathroom.

"Yea I did Kyle Im...i need to ...uh ugh." he heard her sigh loudly. " I need to explain a few things about..."

"You think?" he cut her off his pain rising as he reached the bathroom and switching on the light, the sudden burst blinding him...increasing his irritation. "You uh seemed to leave out some major fucking fine print." he spat.

"I know ... i know Kyle.. Im sorry.. I just couldn't tell you..i'm under contract...but please come in soon and ill ..." she sighs " tell you everything about this place."

He groans, reaches for the aspirin, swallows a few, "Ok what time is it now?

"Its 3 in the afternoon."

"3!?" he sputtered looking at the clock in the hallway, "ok ill be there soon, and be ready for a shit ton of questions Claire."

"Ok see you in a few minutes then Kyle." Click

Kyle walked back to his room and riffled through his dresser for clean clothes as he started remembering what happened last night. 'Getting the shit scared out of me, getting my ass handed to me by a giant fucking rabbit, running for dear life for my POS car, speeding home..' he paused in his thinking ...'then what? i don't remember walking inside, must've been dead tired, fell asleep in my clothes'. He stripped his old clothes off and felt a tightness in his ass and back. He twisted around to see the damages and gasped to see a large bruise on the back of his thighs and ass and small welt on his lower back. His nose red but not broken. He winced in pain as he reached up to gingerly touch his nose. "Ouch, nope not broken just hurt." He found clean pair of jeans and a shirt. He walked downstairs to find his mom making lunch.

" Evening ky...oh my god, what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh nothing i uh...walked into a door as i left work last night." he lied.

She gave him the infamous mom look...the 'If you say so just dont be lying to mom'.

"Heading back so soon?"

"Yeah boss wants to talk about uh...uniforms and rules." he explained, "She had a quick meeting and didnt fill me in on the ..Details." he hesitated saying much more.

"Ok sweetie, just be carefull of those doors."

He chuckled, "Yeah doors." as he walked out the front door to his car.

Kyle pulled up to building at about 3:45. Walking inside he saw it was still very dim. He walked to the hallway when he heard his name from a previously unnoticed door on the wall next to pirate cove.

"Kyle in here."

He walked through the doors, and she shut it behind him, from where she was just 'hiding'.

"So." he started trying not to show his anger.

"Ok in order for me to tell you everything, i need to start from the beginning." she turned the lights on. They were standing in a large atrium of sorts covered in old posters and memorabilia from decades past...all about the restaurant.

"This is the history of my families business." She began by walking to an aerial shot of an old time restaurant " This is my great-grandfathers first business built in 1945 called 'Freddy's Family Diner, at first is was just that, a family run diner. They served everything, breakfast lunch dinner, the works," she smiled, " It was very successful, they opened at least 4 more across the state until he passed away from old age in 1956, making my grandfather the new owner."

She kept walking to an older poster showing a new building. "Grandpa retooled the whole thing renaming it Fazbears Family Diner, and since everyone called his father 'Big Bear', they made a bear the mascot, hence Freddy Fazbear. About the same time, Grandpa invested heavily in this electronics company, the founder being an old war buddy of his, pretty much saving the company. So they designed these stationary figures for the front area, just a bear that waved to the patrons and said, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears,". He looked at her in astonishment. She looked back, "Well then in the 70s things changed, people wanted faster food and entertainment, so grandpa made it Fazbears Pizzeria. He expanded the building, added an arcade area and sold mainly pizza with a few other super simple food dishes."

She walked further along the wall to what appeared to be two old fuzzy suits, like what you see at Disney world, in the shape of a bear and a rabbit. They looked eerily similar to ...

" The golden bear, is Fredbear or Goldie, and the Yellow bunny is Springy or Springhare, In 78 that company came a long way in robotics and made these two springlock suits that.."

"Springlock?" he interrupted.

"Yea they would stand and wave on stage, turn to face the patrons in the main area and arcade, and then at certain times the stage would rotate into the wall and two employees would grab the suits, rotate the servos out of the way and wear them to interact with the customers."

"These were worn?"

"Yea but they had a lot of issues, if the servos werent locked in place, or moved to fast...or even got wet, they could rotate back violently hurting the employee. No one died but it was a major issue back then." She walked to a poster of what look like cheap action figure versions of the gang right outside the door.

"What are those?," he asked, " Toys?"

"Kinda, In 1980 my dad took over the business and that company started to design these animatronics of the new gang Marionette, Ballon Boy, Fredbear, Bonbon, Chia, and Funtime fox. They were also called 'Toys" They were to replaced the springlock suits, that had caused workers comp claims and Grandpa was tired of it. But in 83 a child got to close to the mouth of the Goldie suit and well the locks failed, crushing his arm. Which brought a lawsuit, causing that building to close down." she sighed, "Moving everything to a different building he brought out the 'Toys' in 1984 and things went ok. They were made from hard plastic, had sharp edges, pinch hazards when they moved but right away the company called there was an issue, they had programmed them with this new adaptive software to 'Learn'. And learn they did. It was incredible, Dad said they could interact, talk to kids, help with maintaining the place, it was so cool to hear it." She paused and motioned to a poster of a different group, showing a furry version of the gang, still looking different than the ones that assaulted him last night, only Foxy looked the same from then to now. "Then that robotics company said they had better animatronics coming, the 'plushy' gang. Same learning as before they said. Only safer, no hard parts or pinch hazards. They all worked and entertained together, one big happy family."

"Why do i feel a 'but' coming on?"

Her smile faltered a bit as they reached a table covered in retro 80s posters and toys. She then frowned "But besides that Things went great...until 85."

"What happened in 85?" he asked concerned.

She sighed hard. "Well there was a glitch, after a while for some reason they got violent, attacking the night guards. This also started a dark time. Kids were being reported missing, and the pizzeria was the last place they were seen so you can imagine the media shit storm." she spat,.

Then she looked horrified, "Then..In 87...Foxy killed a kid, bite them right on the head. Dad said he ran over to them but was shoved out the way and watched for the first time Freddy act out of programming. He grabbed Foxy's jaw and ripped it apart to get the kid out. We shut down and was sued into closing when he died 3 days later."

"Things were quiet for a while, people had their opinions and rumors, but we stayed open thanks to loyal costumers.." Claire looked at the ground, "Then to make shit worse, a night guard was found shoved into an old springlock suit, dead apparently by the animatronics, with a confession note to the murders of the missing kids in the 70s and 80s. Said he dumped the bodies in the nearby river, which brought a shit-ton of lawsuits, to the point he shutdown the gang and nailed the doors shut."

She dryly laughed as she showed me a horror themed poster. "Until in 2003 some guy bought the name to make it a horror house based on the rumors of the gang being possessed. You can imagine it failed badly."

He followed her to a more current looking display, "Then my father signed everything over to me, fresh out of college and ready to kick my families name back into glory, called investors and the city council. Took forever for approval . Then i called that mysterious robotics company, they were glad to help."  
She opened a tech manual the read 'Bio-Tech' showing Kyle the new gang.

"They sent these guys."

He looked at the specs and was blown away by the sheer magnitude of what he saw. "God damn."

"Yep," she smiled, " advanced titanium endoskeleton covered in thin layer of Kevlar and carbon fiber, organic based servo-hydraulic actuators that resemble and function like organic muscle tissue, wrapped in bio synthetic silicone type skin with realistic fur, and .."

"Organs? oh my god.."Kyle nearly went into 'geek' mode," synthetic bio-mechanical functional organs!"

"Yep the company makes experimental prosthetic for amputees and organs transplants but cant get FDA approval, some ethical 'Is an electronic brain count as real and alive' bull they can eat, drink, sleep...amongst other things but to be safe those certain systems are at the moment off"

He stood there mouth agape.

"See this guy in a suit came in with the new gang, minus foxy, and started uploading the old memories in to the new, saying the man that invented the software was hit by a insight back in the 80's and created actual AI,...real AI but back then the old bodies were wasting the potential. Now they have proper bodies to laugh, feel pain, cry, all that junk. But since he died, his legacy is in those minds."

"But after we turned them back late 2014, all that shit came back, attacking the guards. Since that guy said they had super advanced AI, i thought Id try to talk to them, see what the fuck is the problem but all i got is the cold shoulder from them. I don't know what to do." she sighed looking down.

"Wow, thats incredible Claire, its amazing, and yet very ...saddening" he looked around, trying to change the subject, "Why wasn't Foxy upgraded?"

"Oh they brought her new body later... its in storage, i just...ya know since she killed before didn't want that hanging around when we open in..." she looks at a calender..." 5 days."

"Ah." he said looking down 'My god' he thought 'she must be in so much pain, forced to be alone and suffering from the years of abuse, i feel almost bad.'

She began walking to the door and held it open. They both walked out into the dimly lit main room, their eyes needing a moment to adjust.

"They hate night guards, they want nothing more than to kill every one that walks through the office door, and no one knows why except them and well...they refuse to fucking say why." She sighed loudly then continued, "So Kyle...if you want to quit Ill..''

"No Ill stay... just need to follow the rules." he smiles half heartily.

"Great, tonight just sit in the chair, watch the cameras and be ready to close those doors, they will become more active as the nights drag on. Foxy USED to come on during the 2nd night but with as badly damaged as she is...well i dont know she may stay hidden, her and Freddy really seem out for blood." She looked up at a clock barely able to read it in the dim lights, "well better get home and rest a bit your shift starts in a few hours."

Kyle just nodded and turned heading towards the front door, Claire heading back to the office to file more paper work.

Servos whines as one ear turns to hear voices

All that the audio mics picks up is 'Shift...few hours' which can only mean one thing...Nightguard

Gears click and whine as one side of a busted jaw moves the back part up into a busted creepy sadistic smile...a single damaged eye flickers to a goldish hue... a speaker sparks and cracks in a single word

..

..REVENGE!

Bonnie looked towards pirates cove hearing movement and noise inside smiling...'tonight ...payback'


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle jolted awake as his alarm clock went off right on time blaring some new annoying pop song near his ear. He quickly slammed the off button with his open palm knocking the clock along with his phone and other knick knacks.

"Fucking damn it." he sat up in bed, reached over, and started placing his falling objects back onto his nightstand. He started putting his work clothes on for the night when we looked at the clock and saw it was displaying proudly yet oddly irritatingly 10:50.

"Ugh got a little bit of time to get ready i guess." He placed his phone in his pocket and was about to walk out of his room when an idea struck. An awesome idea. A wicked idea. A malicious smirk crossed his face as he turned and opened his closet. After some rummaging through bags and boxes, he found what he was looking for. And placed his 'supplies' for the night in a old duffle bag. 'Those fucks wont know what hit them.' He flung the strap over his shoulder and heading downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was waiting up for him, with an usual expression on her face. One of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"Oh hi mom, what are you doing up?"

She glared at him, "Freddy's Diner?, are you fucking serious Kyle?"

"How did you... why does it matter mom? Its a job."

She sighed looking sad , "You dont know anything about that place, Kyle, that place is full of evil and wrongdoing."

He decided to play ignorant, he forgot she probably would know about any trouble with Freddys, shes a civil defense lawyer AND was old enough to remember any things that could have happened. "What are you talking about,? Its just an old diner that is reopening." she said shrugging, looking away to avoid her piercing 'mom' stare.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Kyle, your sister told me she saw a large bruise on your back, and you had a tweaked nose the other night, and our neighbor saw your car parked in the lot today. Do..NOT ...Lie to me Kyle."

He swallowed fearful of her wrath. "Ok ok ok fine yes i started working their last night and yes i had an...Incident with one of the .."

"Dont tell me the door lie mister," she cut him off," Ive had a few clients that worked their prior...all saying the same thing, the mascot animatronics are homicidal." She glared, "One had lacerations on his face from one of the old suits they tried to force him into, along with a now serious case of mental paranoia and PTSD."

She continued after taking a drink of coffee, "Ive handed that shyster and his no good daughter several lawsuits and they continue to sweep things under rugs."

"Kyle all they care about is money, please dont be stupid...quit and run while you can, i dont want to see you hurt."

He stared at her gaping, before dropping his head and sighing, "Mom you know me, i like challenges and pushing my self. I was top in my class in high school, i even out programmed my advanced computer teacher by a long shot, im not stupid. I know the risks, maybe theres something in there programming i can fix, Claire mentioned this whole attacking night guard thing all started after some event that happened in 1987 so maybe a night guard caused it i dont know."

"Some event,? is that what that bitch said..some event? trying to cover it up?"

"Ugh no mom she said a kid got bit by Foxy didnt say much more, and stop insulting her mom please, she was on verge of breaking down in tears when she told me history of the business, she told me everything."

"She did huh?" she asked her glare finally softening. Then he saw tears forming, "I was there Kyle...that day in 87."

"Oh," he murmured sitting next to her, "What happened?"

"Im not sure exactly , it was a birthday party for a class mates younger sister and i was working there as waitress bringing out pizza and drinks, well i was taking a short break i was over talking to a friend and listening to Bonnie play the guitar with some kids , Chica was playing with a few other, a lot was over with Captain Foxy listening to her tell tall tales." She smiled at the memory, then got somber again "Then i saw Freddy look at Foxy confused,...I look over and seen a yellow rabbit that i never saw before whispering in Foxy's ear."

She started tearing up, "Then it stepped back, and ..."she cryied harder,"Foxys eyes went from gold to black, she stiffed up and and .."

Kyle hugged her tightly around the shoulders as she continued.

"I was shoved out of the way by other employees as Freddy ran over to her. No one, had ever seen him do that..it was like he broke character or something. I heard him yell and cuss 'Foxy stop' and 'Let go' before he ripped her jaw to pieces. She was still twitching and glitching as they drug her to a back room. Freddy and the other two looked like they were going to cry if it was possible for machines to feel sad, they must've made them pretty well back then."

She wiped the tear away, "Its fuzzy after that, dont remember a whole lot, cops came asked questions, lawsuits filed but of course they got out of it by saying 'Well we did have warnings to stay away from the animatronics mouth area', ugh bullshit."

Kyle just sat there looking at his mom, he'd never seen her like this, she was usually so calm and collected, and yet here she is crying and being very sentimental. "I didnt know that mom, I'm sorry, i thought it was just a job for some quick cash, didnt think it was a big deal."

"Kyle...i just want you to be safe, don't be reckless about this."

He just smiled, "Come on mom like i said, i got this, I can out think a bunch of robots, all i got to do is sit in a damn chair, and shut big security doors, Ill be fine, It was a fluke last time."

She just smiled and laughed ,"God you have your fathers cocky smirk, " She sighed, "Its the look that says no matter what anyone says Im a stubborn ass."

"Yep thats me."

Silence filled the kitchen, just the sound of a clock ticking the minutes away as Kyle waited for a response from his mom.

"One condition..if you get hurt one more time...if there is any ANY more issues in that hell hole...I will personally walk in that office with a massive lawsuit not even they can get out of AND you will quit and admit you were wrong and in over your head." she said flatly staring Kyle in the eye.

At which Kyle smirked, "Deal." he grabbed his bag and zipped in open showing his mom his 'tools' for the night, with a shit-eating grin on his face. He got up kissed his mom on the cheek and turned on the spot, heading out the front door.

The drive to the building was a long one filled with random shitty pop songs, random news and weather reports... and a lot of thoughts running through his mind.

What am i doing?

Why am i doing this?

Will i Survive?

What the fuck is wrong with those bot?

Is This even worth it?

What the Hell is that car doing?

FUCKING ASSHOLE LEARN TO DRIVE!

His thoughts were racing a mile a minute clouding his senses. He barely noticed pulling into the lot and exiting the car. He didn't remember unlocking and walking through the dark atrium. Didn't see three head and glowing red eyes following him, didn't hear grinding and clanking coming from pirate cove. Until he sat in the chair and heard the clock chime 12 did he finally become aware of his surroundings. He reached down into his duffle bag withdrawing a small baseball bat, a taser, and last but not least a small toy gun looking gizmo he build in high school for an electrical engineering course. He smiled darkly as he thinks on what it will do to these things. Tonight will go much better.

Freddy smiled as he heard the chiming of the clock. Turning his head he saw Bonnie walking forwards and jumping off stage with dull thud, Chica gently hopping down even quieter. "Go have fun guys." he said coldy.

"Freddy,' a soft slightly southern voice whispered, Freddy turned to Chicas silhouette, 'What about Foxy?, Bonnie heard her try to move earlier."

His baritone voice sighed as he rubbed his upper arm. "Ill talk to her tonight while you guys hunt him down."

Bonnie smiled and chica grinned as they started to go there seperate ways, both of them cursing their lack of night vision as they stumbled into chairs and tables. Freddy face turned somber and sad as he climbed down and head towards Pirates cove.

He sighed as he look through the curtains. "Foxy?," he whispered. He paused as he heard soft grinding and whirring. Then a single goldish eye flickered to life dully.

He took step back as her once beautiful voice cracked and sputtered.."Re...v zzzz kkkk ..Revengeeeee"

"Yes Foxy, but not tonight, please stay in here tonight, your too badly damaged and you havent recharged lately."

Foxy's eyes flickered as he said this. In her vision she sees lines of error messages and codes showing how fucked up she was. Leg damage, arm damage, optic failure, audio failure, power failures, etc etc. In the corner she saw a prominant display saying she only had 20% power left. Not enough to do anything in this condition.

"KKKKzz Fi fi fine, butttttt promissss kkakazz me Freddddddd that you wizzkzkz," she hit herself with her only good arm in the head, "will let me out alone tomorrow to finish him." He couldnt see her in the low light but he could tell she was upset and glaring.

"I promise Foxy." he smiled softly "Just rest please."

He heard her old body creak and moan as she fell back into wall and slid down to be in sitting position. Freddy turned and left as Foxy reach under her chest and forced a small opening in her lower chest apart to retrieve her power cable. She pull several feet out and plugged it into nearby outlet. Warning messages appeared telling her that her charging module damaged slow charging was starting.

If she could cry tears would have been streaming. 'Well,' she thought to herself,' This is it my body is finished, after tomorrow i may not be alive anymore, i too damaged and my owners will never repair me.'

She leaned her head back against her coves wall and began to power down for the night to speed up charging. 'Tomorrow, I have to make my last night worth all my pain.' Her left eye dully flashed red before finally powering down.


	6. Chapter 6

May 3rd 11:50 pm

Kyle was midway to the security office feeling both apprehensive and somewhat optimistic about the current night when he heard noises and whispering coming from behind him. "Oh god that came from the main room." he murmured in shock, and started walking much faster. Hell he was practically started to run. He quickly rushed into fell into the swivel chair and powered up the tablet. In an instant he was tapping the screen flying through the images until he got to the one he sought. The main atrium, the party room or whatever its called. Kyle watched in awe and horror as he dimly made out the bunny jumping off the stage, Chica delicately climbing down. They seemed to be looking at each other for a few minutes. Talking? Planning? He wasn't sure. He saw Bonnie and Chica split up, heading off in different directions, then observed Freddy walking across the stage to the stairs and headed over to the curtain for pirate cove before loosing sight of him. He changed angles to see Freddy standing just inside the cove either looking at something. "Foxy? i thought she was shutdown, destroyed?, whats that bear doing?" He asked himself. Before long he left the cove, head apart to be looking down like in sadness, before re-climbing the stage and sitting on the edge like he was waiting.

After a few minutes of focusing on the bear, Kyle couldn't help feeling he was forgetting something.

"OH FUCK." he quickly cycled through the cameras searching for the other two. He stopped at a camera that had no video only audio. Labeled the Kitchen he turned the volume up and heard pots and pans moving and other sound of general cooking. "What is she doing...cooking? Why? they don't need to eat...do they? They do have very advanced organic based systems...do they need to eat? Drink? I thought Claire said those systems were not online yet."

He had little time to dwell on it has he started hearing footsteps approaching from the left hallway. He looked at the tablet to see Bonny sauntering down the narrow passage heading straight towards the office. Kyle reached over quickly and hit the door button causing it to slam and hiss in pressurization loudly. In no time at all he saw a shadow in front of a window. And then a voice. Filled with malice and sarcasm, "OOH ya remembered the doors this time eh Carl? Thought ya had a brain fart last night when ya left. " Bonnie chuckled harshly, "What did ya think you could get the drop on me like ya did Foxy? Rip me to pieces? Just wait till the power fails bitch cause then we WILL make you feel the same pain Foxy does." He warned as he turned and left.

Kyle gasped at the rant."Carl? Carl who? and do they really think i'm the previous night guard.? And oh my god shes online? Awake? and in so much pain." He looked down at the ground and sighed feeling nothing but pity for the anthro-robot fox. Then he looked up and saw it was already 1 am and with 80 percent power. He opened the left door again and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Bonnie was gone and back near the stage holding something. "A guitar? Whats he ...? The sounds of twanging strings and changing pitches answered his question.

May 4th 5am

The rest of the night went pretty good. Bonnie and Chica took turns coming at him from random doors and he power level was dropping but not too bad. Until 5;00 hit, then it happened. The building pressure in his gut, the painful urge, the life or death moment. He had to go to the restroom...BAD. "Oh shit oh shit now what do i do?" He muttered. Against his better judgement he decided to go for broke. Grabbing the tablet. He slowly set off across the building..'Fuck it might as well be across town.' he thought. Checking the video feeds he found Chica back in the kitchen, Bonnie was in a different room far away from his current location and Freddy was...well sitting on the edge of the stage spacing off, deep in thought. The biggest issue was that the mens room was beyond the kitchen, which risked having Chica hearing him either pass going to or coming from the toilets. Crouching low he hugged the hallway wall until got to the end and was facing into the main party area. The dark was a curse and a blessing, true the bots couldn't see him at this distance but it also meant he cant see shit. Steeling his nerve he continued strafing the wall around the corner and made his way until he was stopped by the kitchen door flying open..Right in front of his face, nearly hitting him. He stifled a gasp of shock and held his breath as a blinding burst of light erupted from the kitchen and lit up the whole area...and everyone in it. His eyes adjusted as Chica stepped out, holding something in her hand. Something round, hot and giving off an oh so appealing scent. "Freddy!"

The bear turned at the sudden noise and shut his eyelids at the sudden light. "Damn it Chica, i cant see anything." He grumbled. Chica took a few more steps out of the door way leaving a perfect gap for Kyle to fit. Without wasting time and the perfectly timed opportunity of a blinded killer to rush along the way and leaped around the corner into the safety of the mens room. He quietly opened the door, thanking every engineer in the world for new hinges and shut it just as quick and quiet. Sighing maybe a bit to loud he gently opened a random stall to do his business.

Freddy's optics slowly adjusted to the flash of light. As he opened his eyelids he thought he saw a shadow rush towards the bathroom but he shrugged it off as an artifact of the change of lighting.

"Well, no need to snap grumpy bear, jeez was just going to ask if you were going to go after Carl tonight since its nearly 6."

"Uh no Ill have my chance later on Chica." He smiled weakly.

"But what if Foxy kills him? She has all the reason to and shes the fastest."

"Chica," he started then hopped off the stage and walked over to finish out of hearing, "Foxy... i don't think will last after tomorrow." He looked down, his eyes tearing up," Shes too badly damaged, that woman, the new day manager...uh ... Claire i think, wont fix her. No one but us cares about her. She going out probably for the last time tomorrow." Tears started to slowly run down his muzzle, as Chica's tears did the same on her. She pulled him into a hug as she nearly broke down. "Its not fair Freddy, what did we do to deserve this punishment? What did Foxy do ?"

"We did nothing Chica,Carl did. He took everything from us, our jobs, our lives, our family. " He sniffed trying to stop the emotional pain. "Once we have our revenge, everything will be worth it, Foxy will not be shutdown in vain."

Chica smiled evilly as she reached up to wipe the tears away with her palm. She was about to say something with a voice rang out and echo throughout the building, "GUYS, he out of the office.! He's out."

Few moments prior

Kyle had just finished up and quietly washed his hand. He crept over, crouched down and slowly opened the door to hear...sobbing? Voices? He slowly tiptoed to the alcove opening and listened to something that nearly broke his heart. A deep baritone like voice spoke plainly "Chica,"... "Foxy... i don't think will last after tomorrow, Shes too badly damaged, that woman, the new day manager...uh ... Claire i think, wont fix her. No one but us cares about her. She going out probably for the last time tomorrow." A soft slightly southern female voice, full of sadness and tears, "Its not fair Freddy, what did we do to deserve this punishment? What did Foxy do ?"

He then heard a the deeper voice crack and sounded just as tear filled, "We did nothing Chica,Carl did. He took everything from us, our jobs, our lives, our family. " He sniffed trying to stop the emotional pain. "Once we have our revenge, everything will be worth it, Foxy will not be shutdown in vain."

Kyle stayed there pondering, 'My god the pain these things feel, the emotions. Why do they think i'm this ..Carl guy it makes no sense...wait the fixation on night guards...calling me Carl ...blaming me for stuff i didn't do ...I need to ask Claire if '..

His train of thought was instantly stopped by something complete terrifying. A third voice yelled out destroying the silence of the night, "GUYS, he out of the office.! He's out." Kyle panicked. They knew, and he knew he couldn't make it to the office without something doing something drastic..he looked at his watch 5:45. He needed to do something anything no matter how stupid. Which stupid is what he did. Forgetting stealth and evasion, Kyle leapt up from his hiding spot. Rounded the corner, flicked on his flashlight and sprinted directly at the bots. Bum-rushing them he shoved Bonnie and Freddy, Bonnie toppling over chairs and Freddy being pushed into the kitchen. He continued running towards the hallway...until he heard Chica cuss loudly and give chase. He sprinted harder. His lungs were on fire and his back burned but he dredged on until he saw it...the door he grabbed the door frame and pulled hard yanking himself into the room. He spun on his heels and punched the door button slamming a wall between him and Chica. He slumped into the chair and closed his eyes,panting and wheezing. He didn't hear Bonnie running up the left hallway, until Bonnie was in the room and chuckled. Kyle eyes shot open and instantly he panicked backpedaling until he was against the door. Behind which Chica was waiting.

"Times up night guard." He sneered closing the distance. Not sure what to do he just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Until he was literally saved by the bell. The 6 am chimes oh god angels didn't sound as heavenly to Kyle.

"DAMN IT Your fucking lucky you little shit, tomorrow night your ass is Foxy's !" Bonnie yelled leaving the room. Kyle just sat there leaning against the door holding his beating chest. His heart finally slowed and he gathered his nearly forgotten weapons and left the office. He saw out of the corner of his eyes, the three death dealers watching him walk. He picked up the pace and didnt stop until he got in his car.

He got home and overjoyed to find his mom awake making breakfast.

"Hi sweetie, Oh my god what happened you look like you saw a ghost."

"Mom...do you remember any employees at the pizzeria?"

She cocked an eyebrow as she set a plate of pancakes down, "Yea why?'

He looked up and said flatly." Tell me about a night guard named Carl."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle just stared at his mom after asking the supposedly simple question.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"No reason, just heard the name at work today, something about he was an employee long ago." he swallowed hoping his lie would work. He did NOT want to explain anything about the animatronics possibly being truly sentiant.

She sighed and leaned her head back to look at the cieling. He watched her eyes flit bakc and forth as she was deep in thought, before the look that told him the memories flooded back to her as she tilted her head back up to face him.

"The only 'Carl' i can think of was a Carl Johnson. He was a night guard during the 80s."

"What was he like?"

"Total sleaze. I dont remember a lot about him but i know he came from a very rough life no family or friends to speak of, constantly drinking and into nearly any drugs you could name at the time... no one really liked him."

"Then why was he there for so long? Wouldnt he have been fired?" he ask taking a bite of pancake.

"Well they would have but he was only one that practically volunteered for the shift. That and he didnt complain about the wage."

"Huh." he mumbled through mouthful of breakfast.

"Then for some reason, he was at the pizzeria during the day shift and ...well he helped save children during the bite incident." she said taking her own bite of breakfast.

"How?"

"Not really sure...i remember seeing him rush up to Freddy after he ripped Foxy's jaw apart, he reached up and shut him down, before he dodged Bonny and Chica running over to help Freddy, both acting pissed off. Then we was able to shut them down too before they could hurt anymore children. Got named employee of the month, got a public pat on the back, then kinda disappeared."

Kyle just sat there slowly eating as his mom told him what he needed to learn. 'Ok so now i know who Carl is but still doesnt explain why those bots hate him so.'

"So ...would there be any reason why people would hate him? Say the animatronics?"

"Kyle, those things are appliances, they dont feel anger or hate. But no not really, I mean he kinda had this aura of just ... well it made me uneasy about him, cant explain it really."

"Well, i was just curious, heard his name from Claire and was just interested." He got up and put his empty plate in the sink. "Well im off to bed, im going to need my rest for tonight." He left the kitchen, went up to his room and after shutting the door, layed in bed staring at the ceiling, his mind running as fast as it could.

'Why...is it cause he stopped them from killing? It makes no sense...and why continue to attack night guards...and why call ME Carl... hmm' ... Kyle finally slowed his thoughts enough to let sleep overtake him as he drifted away to dream.

Foxy sat leaning against the walls of the cove, her slow charging finally stopped as a small message informed her her power cell was at 100%. She mentally sighed, and reached over with her good arm to unplug and store her cable. She glanced down through her damaged optic to her right arm. Specifically to below the elbow. She reached down and picked up what was left of her forearm. Dragging crushed servos, severed wires, and mutilated arm shaped casing. Her sadness increased as she remembered the old days. The days she entertained children. The days she was loved. But now..she dropped her junk arm and leaned her head back closing her eyes, but now im scrap.. nothing more than dead weight. Ands its all his fault. The night guard..Her damaged jaw creaked and snapped as she attempted a sadistic smile. Tonight he dies. She put herself in sleep mode, to ensure she had power to complete her revenge


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle awoke sitting in a seemingly unfamiliar place as a sound of a thunderstorm raged outside. As his eyes focused he realized in horror he was sitting in the security room. He started breathing heavy as he panicked. 'How did i get here.?' Kyle didn't remember anything before this, not waking up, getting ready, the drive, nothing... He felt horrified and confused. He started looking around quickly, his anxiety increasing as he saw the doors open and lights off. Like a loud drum he dared a very loud and distinct ticking that wasn't there begin. His eyes snapped to a clock that was NOT in the office before. It was displaying proudly 3:00.'Three in the morning and i'm still alive after dozing off? How the he...?' His thoughts stopped as he heard an unusual noise. He dared standing up and moving to the left door. Peaking out into the hallway, he saw nothing but a distant dim light. Then he heard it again, still soft and quiet but noticeable. It was singing. A woman singing. Very beautifully.

''Wow that voice is so lovely.'' For a short while he tried to listen to that angelic voice, he couldn't hear what was being sung, but he knew it was being sung perfectly. Then a feeling of dread hit, 'Oh fuck..theres a woman here in the diner...filled with homicidal robots... Fuck' Ignoring his fears, Kyle slowly crept out of the safety of the office, working his way to the source of the singing. Hoping and praying that those things hadnt heard her yet. About halfway down the hallway, the voice suddenly got clearer and more pronounced, and he finally heard what was being sung

"Dum dum da dee, oh aint it grand to be, Dum da dum dee, oh the pirates life for me."

Kyle stopped walking, 'What an odd song to sing, even those she sounds amazing at it'

"For a yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, Wont ya climb on me ship, to have a little fun."

Kyle started his slow creeping march towards the mystery woman, as she started singing the first verse over. He got to the end of the hallway to find himself In the main party room. He glanced on the stage to find Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all there facing out staring blankly at the empty tables and chairs.

"Maybe Claire shut them down for good."

He looked around the room for any sign of the guest, he could hear the voice but couldnt see her..until he heard her louder, in the direction of..

"Pirate cove?"

He slowly crept up to the tattered and torn purple curtain.'How'd the fabric get fucked up? It was fine the other day' As he raised his hand and approached the seam the song changed, getting darker, the voice sounding more... enticing yet terrifying. The tone getting harder and darker

"Dum de de dum, I just wanted to have some fun ...Dum dum da de Why did you do this to me?

Dum da da de, oh please tell me,...dum dum da de Why did you kill me?

Kyle slowly slid the curtains open to find a shadowy figure hunched over on the floor, appearing to hug her knees rocking back and forth.

"Ma'am, Are you...alright?

At that moment the singing stopped, and a growl was heard. Starting low but picking up anger until it was demonic and evil. Kyle felt an unnatural shudder run up his spine, causing his whole body to shiver.

"Ma'am?" he asked again he voice a cracked whisper, showing his fear. Which only got worse as the figure started to stand. And he what he saw nearly made him piss his pants. As she stood a large bushy tail unwrapped from around the waist, Her pointed canine, vulpine ears stood up from previously being laying flat. 'Oh god no..not Foxy' The growl came again as she slowly turned towards him. His mouth suddenly went dry as he back slowly out of the cove. Until he hit a wall. Looking back, he found the curtains gone replaced with a solid wall. He turned back and before he could even think or yell, he saw she was facing him, her face covered in shadows. Until the lightening flashed and revealed the most terrifying sight Kyle has ever seen. Her muzzle was grossly over sized with unnaturally massive fangs and teeth dripping some black oozy substance. Her left eye a large black pit with a single white dot dead center, her right eye appeared to be ripped out, part of her skull missing, fur torn to shreds. He swallowed and dared to look down only to find the rest of her body torn and damaged. She was truly a nightmare to Kyle.

Her voice, once beautiful and enticing, was now dark and gravelly, accused him of an unknown crime.

"Why oh why please tell me, Why did you kill me ?" Before Kyle could say anything, this nightmare Foxy lunge straight at him mouth agap, teeth being the last thing he saw before...

"AAHHHHH " Kyle jolted out of bed in a cold sweat, nearly hyperventilating, breathing hard as if he ran a marathon. He quickly put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

"What the fuck was that? A nightmare? Why ..ugh"

Kyle sat on the edge of his bed trying to calm his body. He looked at his phone 11:20.

"Fuck i got to go"

Kyle walked through the front door right at 11:55, and quickly rushed to the office. He powered up the tablet and booted up the cameras to start the night.

"Ugh after that nightmare, maybe the night will go easy"

Freddy watched a man that could only be the night guard Carl nearly be late. He chuckled and roused the other two.

Bonnie stretched his arms, "Eh i cant wait to be out performing again, im getting stiff."

"Tell me about it, " Chica responded rubbing her inner thighs

"Try holding a pose while holding a plate up high."

"Im up holding a guitar, fingers staying above the same chord for hours"

"Yea well you dont have extra chest weight" she added grabbing one of her breasts. Her voice hardening as she glared at him.

Cocking an eyebrow and smirking, "Oh ya want to bitch about weight Chica?" Bonnie chuckled as he motioned down his body to his crotch. His grin widening as his innuendo was caught by both Chica and Freddy, causing the latter to roll his eyes and the former to gasp in disgust.

"Oh you perverted fucking..."

"Ok guys," Freddy's voice cut the argument short," Hes back and in the office."

Bonnie goes to jump off the stage but is stopped by Chica

"No Bonnie, its Foxy's night." She said flatly staring the bunny in the eyes.

"Ok ok." he shrugged sitting on the edge of the stage and grabbed his guitar to start tuning it to perfection.

Freddy climbed down and sat in an empty chair as Chica sat cross-legged on the stage apparently bored, all three waiting for Foxy to wake up to pursue her prey. Kyle watched the camera, confused as he watched the dim silhouette of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all loiter around on the stage not leaving to pursue him. He didnt want to take any chances and get complacent. He continued to watch the cameras for any sign of trouble. For what seemed like ages nothing happened. The three didnt really do much other than just meander around the stage, Bonnie tuning and playing his instrument (which was also heard), Chica going back and forth between the stage and the kitchen, while Freddy appeared to shift looking at the ground seemingly deep in thought and looking in the direction of Foxys cove, which gave him an ominous chill.

At about 5:30 however, everything went to shit. In the middle of another stupid argument between Bonnie and Chica, Freddy glanced over to Foxy's cove and nearly jumped for joy and oddly fear when he saw her broken form weakly standing outside the curtains. The argument instantly stopped when the other two saw this as well. They watch fixated as her clouded eye flashed from her friendly gold to a terrifying red as she limped and drug her damaged self towards the hallway.

Chica jumped up and headed down the other hallway while Freddy and Bonnie silently agreed to stay behind. Kyle watched as Chica suddenly rush off the stage and nearly sprint down the right hallway. In a blind panic, he reached, hit the switch and felt little better as the door slammed down just as Chica arrived. He stood up and looked at the window to see her outline in the darkened hallway. He was about to mock her as there was no way she could get in in 25 minutes...until he heard a noise behind him. He turned and fell into the chair in a terror filled panic. Just out side the door was Foxy..in all her damaged glory. He was frozen in fear, unable to move, which didnt go unnoticed.

Chica watched as the nightguard. Stood to face her, barely making out his face. 'Odd, hes not acting like before almost like hes...' Her thoughts stopped as he turned away and fell into the chair. Moving her gaze up she found the source of his fear. 'He he he looks like Carl will die tonight.'

Kyle sat there, staring his death in the face. He watched as she took a shaky step forward, arm raised. He closed his eyes at the impending death, when he heard a sound that shook him to the core...he heard the security door slam down and an eerily human female scream bloody murder. His eyes shot open to a horrific sight. Foxy, pinned under the door slowly being crushed, every inch causing her screams to get more and more blood curdling to the point of it glitching and clipping as her chest was being mangled. Her good arm scratching at the floor and door as the sound of twisting and crushing steel filled the room . The sound of her in pain flipped a switch and , without thinking, hit the door button for the right door raising it quickly. He rushed by a yellow figure ignoring it, and grabbed a fire ax on the wall, before rushing back to the room and raised the ax high, ignoring the screams behind him.

Chica watch as the night guard raised the weapon, screaming "NOOOOOO" as he swung the ax down, expecting him to aim for her head.

Freddy and Bonnie heard the slamming and screaming and sprinted down the left hallway fearing the worst, And ran harder as they hear Chica scream as well.

Kyle swung down hard and hit his target throwing sparks, he destroyed the door control panel, disabling the door system. Allowing it to start moving back up. By this time, Foxy had stopped screaming and clawing, her eye flickering dimly. Kyle put his hands under the door to lift it faster, her chassis creaking as the weight was removed. As the door was at chest level, he stopped lifting and knelt down to see if Foxy was ok...only to get a hard brown knee to the face throwing him back. As he stood he heard a deep voice yell loudly, "YOU SON OF A BITCH."

Before a hard object hit his chest forcing him out of the room and against the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to catch his breathe only to have a large hand grab him by the throat and start choking him hard. Kyles eyes watering, as he saw Freddy's face contort with rage, as he started crushing his neck. Before he could finish, Chica stopped him "Freddy not now, Foxys bad."

Freddy growls and released Kyles neck, causing him to collapse on the floor, cough hoarsely and gasping. Turning and leaving to follow Bonnie as he carried Foxy away.

Kyle stayed there for a bit until he heard the clocks chime 6. He stood up and just numbly walked to the front door. His eyes caught the death glares from Bonnie and Freddy as they followed him. Chica looked pissed but also confused. Kyle was stopped as Freddy's deep voice rangout full of rage. "Enjoy the day fucker, no more games, you die tonight." Kyle quickly unlocked and powered through the door. He got in his car and drove home, quickly walking inside, going upstairs and falling into the bed, trying hard to get that sound out of his head as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

All Kyle could do was toss and turn. He just couldnt fall asleep. He looked at his alarm clock, 12:02 pm Groaning and sighing, he sat up and put his forehead in his palms, hunched over, exhausted and thinking hard, his brain not shutting down so he could rest. No matter how hard he tried, he couldnt do it. That sound, that scream of sheer pain. It wouldnt leave his memory. The sight of the twisted mangle body being slowly crushed. The sound of the earsplitting scream, the scraping metal on metal from her claws as she tried to escape her untimely shuddered,"Why do i feel this way?" his vision getting blurry from tears forming, "It tried to kill me, They tried to kill me, so why do i care?"No matter what he said to himself, the arguement remained a stalemate. For some inexplicable reason, he truly cared. He wanted to know what caused them to attack people and why. He felt terrible for what had happened to Foxy, all the horrible things thats been hurting her physically , and well emotionally.

"Ugh they are robots, they dont have emotion, thoughts, feelings...but why did Freddy sound pissed, why did Chica sound upset and crying the other night?" He sat on his bed contimplating all the ideas and opionions, spacing off, ignoring everything for a while.

Claire Fazbear drove up to the diner right at 6:15 and seen a car leaving the lot as the electrical crews and inspection guy from the city were pulling into the lot from a different entrance. She breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank god he survived another night." She put on a cheerful smile as she walked up and unlocked the doors. She walked in first expecting carnage from the assault on Kyle but was plesently surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. The safety crews and inspecters went their seperate ways to either double check the lighting systems, the security functions or, in the inspectors case, check to make sure everything up to date to code. There was a clicking, whirring and chunking noise as the main breakers were switched on and new overhead lights all over the diner lit the whole place up in cool light showing every thing. She smiled at the bright banners and paint, the shiny metal chairs, the sparkling tile floors leading to the restrooms, the bright and clean carpets,' For now ,' she thought and laughed.

Claire's smile fell instantly as her gaze fell on the band, Chica looked genuinly sad, like she was about to cry, Bonnie looked upset, but Freddy, she shuddered at his face, Freddy looked pissed. He hate murder in his eyes...and his eyes were looking in the direction of Pirate cove. Claire looked to where his gaze was held and was confused by the curtains looking disheveled. Swallowing her fear she walked over, not paying attention to the soft whirring from the direction of the band stage. Her hand shook as she grabbed the fabric and pulled it off to the side, and nearly puked. In front of her laying on the ground was a destroyed, mangled wreck of what used to be Foxy. Her torso crushed, wires and connections everywhere, her power cell damaged leaking acid on her fur and the floor, her claws seemed to be filed down to nothing. she looked down and seen a trail of acid drops leading out and towards the hallway. She followed them right to the security office. Walking into the door she gasped at the carnage. The bottom of the door dented up and scratched with deep claw marks, the control panel crushed and damaged with a single massive gash, the chair upended and broken, a fireaxe layed on the ground below the control panel. She bent over and picked up a cell phone off the floor.

"Damn it Kyle ...What the fuck did.."

" could you come here a moment?"

"Yes one moment." Claire left the office and went to see what the issue was, her mind on other things.

After a few hours of inspecting lights, circuits and other items...And deflected the inspector away from the office... they crews and inspector left, giving her the ok to open in a few days time. She thanked them and as soon as they were out of the parking lot, she saw it was past 12. She sighed and walked back to the office, unaware she was being watched the whole day. She walked in the security office, picked up the phone off the base and dialed the number from Kyle's resume.

Emily was sitting at dining room table, phone in hand, texting one of her friends. When the phone rang. After realizing no one else was there to pick it up, she dropped her phone on the table and answered.

"Hello, Winters house, This is Emily" she said with a chipper attitude.

"Hi maam, This is Claire Fazbear, just wondering if Kyle is home?"

"Yep, my brothers home why?"

"Well, he left his phone here in the office at the diner, just wanting to make sure he comes in to get it sometime before his shift."

"Ok sure ill tell him Ms. Fazbear, and he will be in shortly."

"Thank you."

"No problem, bye ." the speaker clicked as one end hung up.

Emily put the reciever back on its dock and started walking towards the stairs.

The whole day Freddy, Bonnie and Chica watched the commotion unravel before them. Several guys walking all over testing and checking everything, a man in a fancy suit and tie with a clipboard looking at EVERY thing in the building. Bonnie and Chica were slightly interested in what was going on, the light finally on bright enough to see the new diner in all its glory...Freddy however was focused on something else...He was livid, fucking pissed. Carl finally did it, the final straw. His thoughts turned venomous, 'The bite and the kids were terrible, inexcusable horrible acts but this...this was personal.' He clenched his fists in rage. 'That sonofabitch had taken so much already, ...the toys, the diner, their reputation...but to kill someone he saw as his sister... Fuck no, no more games, Carl dies..tonight...as soon as 12 hits, all three of them with rush him in his little office.' His smile instantly to one full of malice and murdurous intent.

"KYLE!"

"GAH..What?" Kyle nearly jumped out of his sitting position, as his sister rushed into his room and gave him a heart attack.

"Your boss, Claire, she called."

His palms instantly got sweaty and the room felt warm as his mouth got dry. He swallowed hard. "Uh Why uh...she she called? For what?"

Emily laughed at his flustering, "Ya left your cell phone at work goofus."

Kyle sighed hard and felt a bit better, "oh uh right, ill have to go in to get it."

He grabbed his car keys as Emily turned to leave the room. He walked down stairs, thoughts racing as he got to the kitchen. Until right before he got into the garage, he got an idea. An idea so stupidly crazy...but it could work. He quickly rushed around the garage and grabbed a bunch of supplies for the night and threw them in his trunk, and hopped in the driver seat and took off towards the walked in through the front door and was nearly blinded by the sheer light volume. His eyes adjusted and was taken aback by how great everything looked. His eyes followed the everything until he got to the band. And was surprised, they looked like people in form fitting anthro suits. Bonnie looked very humanish with rabbit features, same with Freddy and Chica...and all three looked well...interested in him. 'Did they know who he was, they dont look pissed so maybe not?'

"Kyle." A soft voice called out behind him. He turned to see Claire standing in the hallway, beconing him to the office. He sighed and followed silently to the office. As soon as he was in, the questions assaulted him.

"What the FUCK were you thinking? Attacking Foxy, crushing her, destroying her? Do you not understand how badly Freddy probably wants to kill you now?" She grilled him for several minutes, and just sat in the chair feeling worse and worse with every passing second, and not knowing why.

When she finally finished , he sighed and answered "Claire i swear,it was an accident." He looked up at her and told her everything that happened that night. Every action and emotion was put out in the open. When he got done, she looked confused and still concerned.

"Wow Kyle..you feel bad,? for Foxy?." She smiled softly, "Your different, and ..special." She handed him his cell phone after nearly forgeting about it.

He took the phone, smiled and decided to tell her what his plan was. "Well Claire, since i feel terrible and uh want to help you out also...i would like permission to repair Foxy." he bluntly explained.

Her smiled faltered, "Take that back..your an idiot, repair Foxy? The fastest one of any of the animatronics? AND that is probably super pissed at the door thing and the last night guard nearly cutting her head off."

"I Know, i know but maybe if i fix her up, show her we care about her, maybe she and the others will stop trying to kill people. Show them Im not out to get them." he said shrugging his shoulders and giving a small smile.

"Ugh i just ...maybe ...ok ok ok But just please be careful and ...watch yourself Kyle, the others may think your going to hurt her more."

Kyle jsut smiled and left the office heading towards the front door. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the band follow him with their eyes. He popped his trunk and grabbed a large box and a duffle bag. He walked back through the door, gear in hand and glanced over to see confused looks on Chicas face, anger on Bonnies and sheer rage on Freddy's. He walked down a hallway to parts and service and opened the box and removed his tools and placed them on a work bench. Soldering iron, screw drivers, random electrical parts, wires, body hammers, and other repair equipment. Satisfied with his placement, he left the room and walked towards the cove. Throwing back the curtain, he got a lump in his throat as he saw how bad she really was in the bright lights. Swallowing his pity, tried to pick her up, only to find the leaking acid and oil made it difficult. The only way to safely carry her body was, ironically, bridal style. He carried her towards the service room, not paying attention to the band moving behind him and leaving to go backstage...scaring Claire who was watching the security feeds while doing paperwork.

Foxy layed on the floor, systems failing, power dropping steadily, already at only 6%, lines and lines of codes and error messages flying across her darkened optics. She long shut down her sensor systems to prevent herself from screaming endlessly in pain, her torso crushed was the latest injury to her systems. She was vageuly aware of someone coming in at sometime then quickly leaving. If she could only cry she would. As time passed, she watched her display for her power drop, her fear growing. As bad as things have been, she didnt want to die. She just wanted a second chance, just to prove she wasnt done, not ready to be scrap. Then something happened, Foxy felt herself being lifted up and carried. After a few moments she felt a hard surface. Then an odd sensation. Like ...like..she was being...OH GOD IM BEING TORN APART.

Kyle layed the fox robot on the table and began to work. First by removing what was left of her fox themed plush suit, leaving a form similar to a cross between a fox and the terminator. He chuckled at the irony as he started to work on her endoskeleton. He grabbed his power driver and started dismantling her right elbow. After getting it off and ready to replace, he found boxes of old parts for her including a new(ish) plush suit and redesigned muzzle giving her a smaller mouth that looked more foxlike.

Claire switched cameras to backstage to see the three apparently in conversation, somehting she had never seen before. She decided it was safe to go check on Kyle, adn left to parts and service, where she found hiim hard at work repairing the old animatronic. He mustve found the spare parts since he seemed about done with the inner workings, even replaceing her powercell with a different one. He was just starting to work on her optics and had replacment cover lenses ready to go. She smiled and left him to finish.

Foxy felt ...odd, she watched lines of codes go from error lines to messages that seemed to say she was...better? How, wasnt she being scrapped? Then it happened, her optics came back online and after some adjusting, a face came to her vision. The face was one of a caring compassionate looking young adult. He seemed about 18 or so. Nice somewhat messy hair, caring soft light blue eyes. If she could blush, she'd have been bright red. He smiled at the golden color artifical iris's," Wow now those are some pretty eyes." He grabbed her plush face and began to place it on her metal skull. She pretended to stay offline while he lifted her off the table to finish getting her outer suit on to complete the look and he nearly blushed, she had a nice body for an animatronic. If fact she seemed to have th exact body he liked. He smiled at her before reaching under her torso, and turned bright red as his hand brushed against her breast. 'Man they felt almost real.' He grabbed her power cord and plugged it into the wall to begin her charging. Foxy saw her power level slowly increasing. She smiled internally as she felt better than she has in years. She watched him pack up his tools and about left the room before he stopped.

Kyle stopped just inside the doorway to parts and sigh loudly, dropped his bag on the ground, walked back to Foxy and knelt in front of her. He watched her optics glow a bright goldish hue. " Foxy Im am so Sorry about ...well ...everything that happened to you. You didnt deserve any of it. The door last night was ..an accident. I never would have done that to you or any of the others. You dont deserve anything like that. Im sorry Foxy." He smiled and got back up to leave. While Foxy's processer kicked into high gear. 'Wait..how'd did he know? Was he there? But that would..could only mean hes not ...'

"Freddy what now.?" Bonnie asked as they went into the back stage.

"Didnt you see, Foxy is being scrapped, torn apart..." Freddy murmured, eyes closed, fists clenched

"Freddy..." Chica started, "maybe theres something else going on... maybe "

"SHES DEAD CHICA" Freddy roared right in her face, tears forming.

Freddy walked back towards the stage and took his position, as Bonnie followed and Chica lagged behind wipeing the tears from her eyes before finally assuming her place next to Freddy, a bit further than before.

Kyle was walking through the main area, aware he was being watched. He got to his car and saw it was only 4pm. Smiling he left the lot and went to get himself some food before the night started. He hoped tonight would go better...it had to go better.


	10. Chapter 10

Alone in the dark room that was parts and service, Foxys processor was working hard, trying to process what had just happen. She took an image of this new guys face and brought up an image she despises the most. The image was of a man in his late 20s early 30s, scruffy beard, hollow sunken eyes, yellowed messed up teeth. The general look of a drug addict. She compared it to that younger guy that repaired her today. 'Not even close' she thought, ' not even the voices match...could...could the night guard...not be Carl? Are we attacking an innocent kid?' She saw her power level hit 100%.. Fully charged. She ran a full systems test and after a few minutes and dozens of lines of codes, she was surprised and overjoyed.

'Im..im ...all better. I cant beleive this.' She looked down at herself and felt happy and exuberent as she observed her new plush fox suit. Tear-free, clean smelling, no stains. Her vulpine based color scheme bright and cheerful. She lifted her arms to look at both her arms the right fully repaired and articulating perfectly. Her hands moving silently and ...'Hands? wait i have two hands now.' she wondered in surprise. Sure enought her once bent and rusty hook replaced with a functional appendage. The servos in her head lifted the back portion of the lower jaw up to form a smile, which made her happier. Her new smaller jaw worked amazing, able to show a few more emotions than just working up and down while she spoke. 'My voice, i wonder if it still works, Carl...uh the last night guard... did a number on me.'

She felt nervous as she checked and double checked her voice module systems and after getting constant messages saying it was perfectly fine, she spoke a phrase she hadnt uttered in decades. A small part of her old performance.

"Dum dum da dee, oh aint it grand to be, Dum da dum dee, oh the pirates life for me."

Her smile got bigger as her once gruff pirate voice touch her audio recievers. She mentally switched to her normal voice for the rest and nearly cried tears of joy 'If i could,' she thought to herself,' when her melodious soft voice softly finished.

"For a yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, Wont ya climb on me ship, to have a little fun."

She never felt happier, not since the day of her first pirate show decades ago. Smiling at the old memories she started her sleep mode sequence, she wanted to have full power tonight, she had to confront Freddy on her thoughts on the night guards. Whoever this current one was, he was different, and all things considered, different was a good thing. The last thing that flashed in front of her optics before the temporary blackness was that sweet and cute young man, saying his heartfelt apology.

All afternoon Freddy had just stared at the floor, anger rising, ideas and thoughts racing, waiting for the clock to strike 12am. He watched as some young kid came in and drug Foxys body to the service room. He knew why, she was to badly damaged, non-repairable. She was being torn apart and scrapped. And he nothing to stop it. He felt a tear roll down his furry cheek. He shouldve treated her better, talked to her more often, instead of acting like what happened was her fault. She couldnt help it, it was in their old coding. He never said he blamed her but looking back at the cold shoulders, the glares, the silent treatments, he might has well have. He took it out on her and now there was no way to take any of it back, no way to fix the damage to his family. He let the few tears roll as he glanced at the clock. Currently it was 11pm...Thursday...and tonight would be Carls last night on the earth if it was the last thing he did. He watched the day manager, Claire walk aorund the main area double checking on things. To him, she seemed very familar, like he had seen her before. He didnt know why. He watched she walked back towards the security office where in an hour, that bastard will be sitting.

Claire reached parts and service, and was blown away by what she saw. Sitting upright on a work bench was a nearly brand new animatronic. She was very impressed, she looked next to Foxy and seen a stack of several repair and service manuals for the old animatronic band, which Foxy was stil apart of. Claire was still waiting on the investors to give the go ahead to update her...well that and the new body from Bio-tech was still not here yet. Still Foxy looked damn good, like she used to when she was a little girl. She smiled and was about to leave when a thought she had earlier popped back in her head. She reached in her pocket and pulled her phone out to dail a number. After several rings, a male voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kyle its me Claire."

Kyle was relaxing watching tv most of the afternoon. After doing something like fixing Foxy, he was in a pretty good mood. He was munching on a bowl of cereal, when his cell phone alarm went off. 11:30.

"Well better get ready." He stood up, walked in the kitchen and put his now empty bowl in the sink. He had just gotten to his car when his phone rang. The number on the id looked familar but he wasnt sure. He hit the green button.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Kyle its me Claire." was the immediate answer.

"Oh hi boss, whats going on? Im just now leaving and ill be there shortly."

"Nothing much, great work on Foxy, should hire ya as the technicion for these things." she chuckled

"Oh im not sure about that, those new ones are way too advanced."

"Yeah true, so the reason why i called is to say be VERY careful tonight, one more incident and we will be shut down, not just by lawsiuts either. I will have to on principle."

"Oh wow ok yea i understand Claire dont worry."

"No I do worry, they will be out for blood tonight, im not sure your repair job will change much. Listen i had the left door fixed, it should work fine now and well..

no one else knows this but there is a vent just big enough for you to slide through into the next room under the desk, ive already loosened it for you. If you think they will get into the room at any time slip into the next room, and hide anywhere in the diner." She explained as she walked to the front door, the clocks saying it was 11:50.

"Wow thanks, but uh where can i hide? They know the building better than i do"

"Not the basement area, where the generators and power boxes are if you can get there without them knowing, they will not find you."

"Ok basement got it." He was just pulling into the lot as she was walking out the doors. They both hung up, as he parked and got out. They exchanged cautious smiles as he walked into the darkened diner adn heard the door lock behind him. He looked at the stage and seen the heads turning to watch him. He jogged to the office and booted up the tablet. Just as the clock struck 12.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all watched in the dim light as the woman left, and their target walked in, they followed his outline jog passed them and rush to the office. As soon as the clock chimed 12, Freddy wsa in motion.

"Ok guys," he said jumping off the stage followed by Chica, then Bonnie, " Lets go kill us a night guard, this is for Foxy." he growled. Bonnie cheered in approval, Chica sighed and went along with it.

"Bonnie you and me down the left hallway, Chica take the right." They both nodded and walked steadily towards the office with one thing in mind. Killing Carl.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle watched the screen in horror. Sweat started forming on his brow as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all started charging straight towards the office, splitting up to take on both doors. He quickly slammed the doors shut and reached under the desk to pull the vent grate off. As soon as he pulled it out of the wall, a loud banging noise assaulted his ears. He dropped the tablet face up, and brought his hands quickly to the side of his haed to cover his ears to try to excpae the noise. He screwed up his face trying to ignore the feeling of growing dread. He remembered from before when he was told the power dropped faster when the doors were hit. He was mid panic attack, when the attacks stopped, and silence filled the small room. He opened his eyes and had a glimmer of hope as he saw they had stopped. Chica was leaning agasint the opposite wall, she appeared to be either bored or deep in thought. Bonnie was standing in front of the door, arms crossed on his chest looking pissed. Freddy seemed to have disappeared. His heart sank as he saw the power, 40% and it was only 1:00 am.

"Oh fuck, " he whispered as his terror started rising, " Im may not make it."

He swallowed a lump in his throat, and started looking through the feeds to find the bear. He couldnt find that damn bear.

"Where are you, you brown fuck."

Finally he found him walking back towards the left hallway, seemingly holding an object, but not able to tell what it is in the dim lighting and bad resolution. It wasnt until the bear got to the door did he see. And it terrified him to no end. In that bastards hands was a fireax. And after getting a good grip, he started swinging..."At the door frame? What the fuck, hes not hitting the door, why go after the.."

Then it clicked, Freddy wasnt going after the door, he was going after the control panel on the other side. Before he could move, the axe found its mark, hitting the main module in the wall, causing Kyles worst fear to happen...the left door quickly slid up. Freddy walked in and put the axe on his shoulder and looked straight at the chair at the desk.

"Here's Freddy." He smiled sadistacly. His smiled fell to a pissed off scowl. The night guards not here, he bent over and looked under the desk and could barely make out the vent was open. His rage peaked, then he heard a scuffle and a door nearby being forcably open.

Before the door was all the way up, Kyle quickly slid into the vent and crawled into the next room, stood up, bashed the door open and ran down the hallway as he heard a roar the sent pure fear into his chest.

"CARL! YOU FUCK! BONNIE..CHICA AFTER HIM."

Kyle heard this and sprinted harder into the main area and after a quick decision he leaped under a plastic cloth covered table and held his breathe. Not seconds later he heard large foot falls and then stop not feet from where he was hiding. Sweat started beading on his face and he felt his chest tighten as whoever it was lingered. His mouth felt dry. After what felt like forever, they finally moved on to check another spot. Kyle let out a shaky breath as a feeling of minor relief washed over him. As quiet as he could, he reached into his pocket adn pulled out his phone. He unlocked the screen, and was instantly disheartened when he saw it was only 1:30. He put it back in his pocket and sat under the table, making sure to move and be as quiet as possible.

Meanwhile-

Foxy's eyelids opened as her optics flashed brightly on, her golden iris's casting a dim light inside the pitch black service room. Her thoughts coming back as she booted up. 'Could it be true...could the guy that fixed me...also be the night guard.. that would mean he's not Carl ..but then that would mean that...he's innocent. Oh god, Freddy..Bonnie ...Chica..they are going to kill an innnocent night guard.' Her panic started to set in as other thoughts raced, 'But then ...what about the others times..the night guards seemed to not know about us moving,' Then the final thought hit finalizing her fear, 'Wait..that would mean...when Carl tried to kill me with that axe...that ...wasnt Carl was it? Oh god...what have we done.' At that time she heard a series of bangs and crashes. She listened for a while out of curiousity. Then a much softer bashing noise. She wanted to know what that was until her thought were stopped by a very loud bang followed by what sounded like running. Then a deep voice, one filled with malice and sheer rage, froze her body to the core, "CARL! YOU FUCK! BONNIE..CHICA AFTER HIM." She nearly gasped..Freddy.. The night guard'. She had to help him, she owed the night guard..repairman..whatever he his. But she couldnt move, no matter what she tried her servos and motors refused to function. Panicking, she ran a self test...and was scared. She needed to shutdown and fully reboot. After decades of not being used, and the new parts, her system needed to be restarted. She saw it was 1:30 by her internal clock and she quickly started the process knowing it could take a few hours. As the lines of code and messages ran her last thought before going black was of concern ,' Please let him be alive when i get up.'

A few hours later

Time seemed to go super slow to Kyle, his back and ass hurting from not moving, he felt his body cramping, he decided to risk looking at his phone and nearly cheered for joy, 5:02. He thought nothing could go wrong until loud crashing from somewhere in the building. He glanced from under the cutesy designed plastic sheeting. He didnt see much at first in the dark lighting, then he noticed the kitchen light was on. He wondered if it was Chica. He didnt have to wonder long as the door burst open and She came waltzing out, hips gently swaying as she walked over to where Kyle just happened to be hiding and place something on the table. The aroma gave it away fast. Pizza, and it smelt heavenly. He felt his stomach tighten, 'Of course, i would feel hungry.' He shook it off as he heard two more sets of foot steps.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice asked, obviously Freddy ...and obviously irratated.

"What, i just figured..that id uh you know make a pizza...to take a small break?" A light female voice answered.

Another voice, bit higher in pitch to Freddy, "CHica do you not care about this? What we are doing? Do you even care about Foxy? "

Kyle heard heavy breathing, "Bonnie...shut the FUCK UP!." Kyle heard Chica bum-rush Bonnie and a sound of a body hitting the floor. Kyle glanced out to see Bonnie on his back staring straight up in fear into Chicas eyes as she straddled him. He watched her lean close to his face and speak softly and clearly ,"Listen to me, I care about this, about the revenge, about killing the bastard that destroyed our lives. Im simply trying to keep my mind off of what happened to Foxy, her being scrapped was terrible, and i want nothing more than to watch him die, but thinking about her...i just cant handle it ok."

Kyle heard the sadness in her voice, he wanted so bad to get out and say the Foxy was fine, but was afraid of what could happen. He knew they wanted to kill him. He looked back out and nearly shit his pants, Bonnie was looking right at him.

"Freddy hes under..."

Kyle didnt wait for the bunny to finish, he quickly jumped from under the table, parkoured over the table, putting an obstacle between him and them and ran hard towards the other side of the room. He remembered Claire saying the door for the basement was next to parts and service door, if he could get to there, he should be safe. He heard tables being upended and moved around. His panic and fear peaked as he ran nearly blind in the dark room...'Wait its super dark..they can barely see me, maybe if i hit the main power in the basement..they could see my face..see im not this Carl..as long as i dont look like him.' That thought giving him a glimmer of hope as he jumped over tables and chairs, heading straight for the door. He thought he heard foot steps behind him but he ignored them. Just as he reached it he thought he was home safe he turned the knob and the door creaked open and smiled...until he heard it. Bonnies voice...right behind him.

"Gotcha"

Then a hard shove at his back and he was flung forward, into the open door and the dark abyss. He felt himself floating for a moment, not sure why until it hit him...literaly. The stairs. His head hit first causing massive pain to erupt behhind his eyes, his vision blackening even more, ears deafened by ringing, then the next hit across his shoulder, making a popping noise. More pain as he felt, his chest make contact with another, even with the ringing he heard a small crack. Hit after hit stair after stair, his body taking abuse until he landed face down on the bottom, breaking his nose. The sheer pain, forceing him not to be able to move, the concusion making him nearly passout. Blood ran down his face and head from his injuries pooling under him. He felt like wanting to sleep. Then more pain as he was roughly lifted up by the neck turned around and slammed agaisnt a wall, forcing a loud grunt from him, his breathing short and shallow. It only got worse as he felt a hand around his neck start slowly squeezing. His eyes shot open in fear and pain as the grip tightened, closing his airway. Spots and stars filled his vision as he started to fade. Then the grip relaxing and kyle gasped and gulped for air, before the choking started over.

Freddy went down the stairs first, Bonnie followed then Chica. He found Carl face down in a pool of blood, causing a smrik on his face. He bent down and grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall. He reached up and grabbed his neck and started to squeeze, very slowly. He wanted Carl to suffer, to slolwy wither and die. He let up the choke after a bit to give him hope...only to dash it away by reassaulting his neck. A feeling of satisfaction swept over him as he felt his pulse weaked under his palms. He heard Bonnie chuckle. Then he heard it...a voice he hadnt heard in...well years. A soft voice that could only belong to one person.

"Freddy, Please drop him."

Freddy Bonnie and Chica all turned to see Foxy, all new and clean, golded eyes bright standing in the doorway.

Freddy dropped Carl hearing him cough and hack, as Foxy approached the fallen night guard, and gently lifted his head up.

Meanwhile

Foxy's optics finally came online after lines of codes ran, saying everything was ok. She quickly got up and opened the door and "looked around, she couldnt see anything. Then she heard a noise, like someone was being..."Oh god " she gasped and quickly turned towards the adjacent door, and quickly rushed downstairs to see Freddy choking someone, while Bonnie and Chica watched. Foxy said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Freddy, Please drop him."

She watched as the turned to see her. Chica looked excited, Bonnie looked surprised, Freddy looked confused. He dropped the human, and she walked towards him, thoughts and ideas running. She knelt down and gently picked up his head by the chin. She could barely see him in the dark but she could tell he was in pain...and fading fast.

"Listen to me, Im going to ask some questions...you tell the truth, you live...if you lie...well, Freddy wont hesitate to end you, got it " She felt him nod yes.

Kyles life flashed before him, his lungs burned, neck being squeezed tight. He felt like sinking in warm thick ooze, darkness all around him. Then he heard it, a small voice. He couldnt make it out but it sounded like an angel. Then he fell, the squeezing stopped and his body convulsed into coughing and gasping for precious air. He heard slight footsteps approach him. He mentally prepared for death, when a hand, softer than he expected, touched his chin and lifted his face up. He heard the sweet voice again, both caring and yet oddly hateful,

"Listen to me, Im going to ask some questions...you tell the truth, you live...if you lie...well, Freddy wont hesitate to end you, got it "

Kyle could only nod, his throat burned adn felt dry.

"What is your name.?"

"Ky.." he coughed and hacked, "Kyle Winters." he spat out, the taste of blood in his mouth.

He heard a scoff nearby, then a deep voice "Another fake name Carl?, youve used Mike, vincent, Jeremy, John,"

Foxy shot him a glare, but turned back to Kyle." How old are you?"

"Eighteen...Ill be Nineteen in a few.." Kyle felt sleep hit him hard nearly passing out from either the concussion, or the adrenaline wearing off.

Foxy gently slapped his face, causing the human to jump lightly, "Stay awake, your life depends on it."

"Now are you the night guard?"

He coughed, "Yea"

"For the past week? Since monday?"

He nodded," Ye"

"Are you the one that came in to repair me before your shift today?"

"Yea." He started to fall again.

"If thats true, what did you tell me before you left the room."

His voice got queiter with each passing second, "I said i was sorry..the door was an accident, you didnt deserve that ...you deserve better." and with that last word kyle fell into the black void.

Foxy put her finger agaisnt his neck, her sensor feeling he still had a pulse. She stood up and reached over to the light switch. They all covered their eyes as the lights overloaded the optics. When they adjusted they were all shocked to see the human in front of them...wasnt Carl. They all turned, and left the basement, leaving Kyle in the darkness, as they returned to their area...knowing they fucked up, knowing this was the last straw...Fazbears diner was going to be closed for good...Freddy shuddered in fear. "What have we done."


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle felt..unusual at first he felt himself being pulled into a warm thick pool. A warmth that enveloped him completely, removing his fears and pain. He felt just the amazing feeling came, it was gone. He started feeling cold, a sense of loneliness crept up. He felt as if he was bundled in a warm water bed, then roughly thrown onto a cold tile floor. He realized he heard nothing. No voices, no ambient noises, nothing. Just darkness and silence. He started to panic as his morbid thoughts kicked in and the memories of what happen came back to him. His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up from the floor in a large white room. He looked around and saw..nothing. No people, no furniture, no shapes, not even any shadows or sources of light. Just an empty expanse of white. He stood up and started to walk around, not even feeling any surface beneath his feet, almost like he was waking on air. A terrible thought struck his mind, one he couldnt help but say out load, "Oh god am I...am I...dead?"

He shook the feeling of dread and kept walking until in the distance he could just make out a small shape. Out of curiousity he started running towards it, the shape getting bigger, until he could make out what it was. A door. He quit running and approached it slowly. It was just a door in the middle of nowhere. There was no walls or anything. He peaked around the frame and saw nothing on the other side. He grabbed the handle, and gently turned. The striker and inner workings clicking very loudy, the hinges creaking, seeming to echo all around him. Inside the doorway, all that could be seen was sheer darkness. He swallowed his fear, and step across the threshold. Kyle didnt even make it a couple steps when the door slammed shut behind him. He turned and found the door was gone. He thrust his arms out and felt nothing but expansive empty air. Panicking, he turned around quickly and was surprised to see the darkness was gone and he found himself in the main party room of a very familar room. The main party room of the diner. Everything was the same, the tables, chairs, the cute and cheap table covers, everything. Except for two things, pirate cove and the band...they were missing. Kyle looked around the room in fear, but couldnt find any trace of the four bots. Same with the windows, they seemed to be covered in a black moving canvas. The eery feeling of dread washed over him again and he found himslef repeating, "Am i dead?" Except this time he got a response.

"Not yet Mr. Winters, that all depends on you ."

Kyle nearly jumped as he turned around and froze, Freddy sitting at a table. Only this Freddy wasnt brown,...he seemed to be a yellow or gold maybe. And instead of pissed or mad, this bear looked...somewhat happy.

"W..w...who are you?" was all he could stammer out.

The golden Freddy just smiled and flatly responed, "Its me"

"Me who?"

"The First..heh in many ways."

"Huh" Kyle asked confused.

"My name is Fredbear, one of the first mascot of the diner," He paused, "I am also Frankie, the first murdered child." He waved a hand and motioned for Kyle to sit near him.

"Now please sit and let us discuss your new found role in this little...hmm game lets call it."

Kyle was a bit taken back and speachless, but still did as he was asked and walked over to sit across from the golden figure. This 'Fredbear' grabbed a glass of water that Kyle must not have noticed and took a small drink from it, before speaking.

"Now to be frank Mr Winters ...or ...would you prefer Kyle?"

"K..Kyles fine."

"Good, now let me begin by saying that, unlike the other pawns..um...night guards, you astounded me. You repaired Foxy, which was a very bold, cute and well, stupid move, since I can only assume that you must've known that it couldve either helped you, or, more likely, could've backfired...terribly." He took a pause before continueing, " You faced certain death the nights prior, threatened to be shoved into an exo-suit, being beaten, and lastly being straggled, and yet you took compassion in, to be blunt, what amounts to robot dog." He said smiling.

"Well... you see..shes actually a ..." Kyle started but was stopped.

"Let me finish kid, anyway... Ive been watching you for the past week Kyle, I didnt think much of you at first, either just as soon to be death, or another quiter. Not being able to make it a few days. To be honest son i thought you were going to die the first night, but yet here you are."

"Speaking of which sir...where are we? Is this heaven,..hell... "

"Oh no no no we are in...well...a space between the spaces." He motioned over to a wall to a window ...that turned into a scene from a movie ..except it wasnt a movie. It was Kyle laying agaisnt one of the walls of the basement, face covered in blood, he appeared to be knocked out.. the picture changed to what appeared to be his mom yelling at Claire, the police searching around the party room...the scene seemed to be frozen in time.

"You see Kyle, you choose whether to go back ...or move on." On cue two door appeared in the middle of the party room. Fredbear stood up and approached the now existing doors. Kyle did the same not seconds later.

"What happens now."

"Well if you choose to go back," He pointed to the left door,"...out of curiosity of course...i will answer a few question for you, give you a few more choices, and i will explain as much as i can without giving too much away." He paused and got solemn, "Pick the other door and you ..well, you will die, either going to heaven, hell, or stay on earht to haunt...which is a pain in the ass beleive me."

Kyle didnt hesitate, he went for the left door, as soon as he stepped through he was in his dining room, sitting at his table was Fredbear smiling. "Good choice, now what would you like to know."

Kyle walked over to the table and grab a chair to sit across from the bear.

"Well first what are you? i thought the yellow suits were..well..just suits... you know not animatronic."

"Well.. your right, it is just a suit, that my soul latched onto when i was killed, and yes i can control and move the suit, i just havent for a while.. last time i nearly gave one of the other guards a heart attack."

"Wow. Wait your a spirit...then how...am i here.?"

"Well...i may have temporarily removed your soul, drug it to my suit and placed you in my 'head' so we can chat a bit, and no your body is not dead or dying, youve already chosen to live, so your going to be ok."

"Holy shit."

"Yep" he said with a smirk. " So now that you know that, i MAY walk around a bit."

"Ok that might freak me out a time or two.. so who killed you, was it Carl?"

"Um...well ill answer that at a later date..you need to learn more about Carl, the history of the diner, and your connection to the place, and then i will tell you everything you need to know."

"Ugh ok What about the others murdered? Are there souls around."

"Hmm...just one...the one Foxy killed..and shes...well, agian i cant say much... but you did 'meet' her twice already...remember your nightmare?"

"What! i had a soul in my brain.?" He yelled.

"Kinda, she wants revenge agaisnt Foxy, she influenced the guard that took the axe to Foxy the week before you started, and she hit the control button for the door." He paused to take a drink of water," but shes been away to long from her 'prison', heck it took from 87 to now to have enough energy to do what she did, so you wont have to worry bout her unless you find her, in which she is powerful and you will be in danger. But since i made sure shes far from here you and Foxy are safe." He explained smiling.

"Damn this got really complicated."

"Yep a little bit, the other ones that were murdered lingered for a while but ...without anything to latch their souls to...they moved on, I chose to stay back."

"So the others ..Freddy, Bonnie, Chic and Foxy,...they dont have souls, they really are just machines."

"Yep and no im not going to get into the whole 'Since they are sentiant, do they have souls' arguement at this time."

Kyle just sat there spacing off, until Fredbear snapped him out of his thoughts, "So Kyle you now have another choice in front of you, destruction or salvation."

"Huh?"

"They tried to kill you and theyve tried to kill several others, so being scrapped makes sense, and would end the nightmare." He paused as he saw Kyle look down at the table.

"But Foxy did save you, and the whole thing is based on a huge misunderstanding, and like you said before," Fredbears voice switched to match Kyles, "Everyone deserves a second chance." His voice changed back, "So saving them also makes sense."

Kyle sat there thinking as Fredbear finished, "Now your choice will be made entirely on what you tell the police, but for now you need to wake up."

Kyle looked up and saw the bear smile, as the scene started to fade and blur, then the odd feeling again, like slowly being pulled out of a very thick, warm liquid. Then his brain being assaulted by several things at once, pain from injuries, the cold wall and floor, the odd feeling of dried blood in his hair. Then his ears heard it, like a explosion, the sound that would make anyone cower in fear,...a pissed of mother,

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KYLE YOU BITCH!"

" please I dont know, Im just as worried about him."

"Oh bullshit, you just care about this damnable building, you just care about the lawsuit that im going to slap on you so hard your fucking grandkids will hurt from it."

Kyle ignored the verbal assault, opened his eyes and grunted in pain, everywhere it was just dark, he tried to swallow but his throat felt like the desert. Grimacing he started to stand and nearly fell on his ass, his ribs hurt with every breath, knees nearly buckled under the pain, shoudler on fire. He winced and felt the dried blood crack on his face. He began to slowly walk up the stairs, clinging to the railing for dear life. He reached the top step and opened the door and had to shut his eye hard at the bright light, Then was grabbed roughly into a life squeezing hug.

"Oh my god Kyle what happen, where have you been, i told you..." Kyles mother held him in a tight hug, hurting his already pained chest. He opened his eyes and saw Claire walk up, followed by the police.

"Kyle oh thank god, i was so wo.."

Kyles mom let go of him and spun on her heels fast and hard pointed an angered finger right in Clairs face, "Fuck you you cunt.. this is all on you, you stay the fuck away from my son." she spat, "I hope your rifht there in the crusher, along side you piece of shit homocidial Mickey Mouse knock offs."

Claire took a step back in fear, her eyes getting misty as tears started to form, not just for the fate of her diner, but for the way she was being yelled at, accused of having a hand in this.

Kyle watched Claires face break, the obvious tears started to form. "Mom please, i need to go to the hospital, but please stop yelling at her, this isnt her fault, nor the bands," he said trying to ignore the massive migraine froming, gritting his teeth he had to finish, "Ill tell you everything later but please."

His mother sighed, " Ok lets go." She followed her son out of the room, the cops quickly behind them.

Claire looked at where the band used to stand and sighed, her chance was gone, her families diner will never come back. She turned and walked into the museum room, possibly for the last time, unaware of what was going on back stage.

-Backstage-

Freddy sat in silence on a crate, hands on top of his hand, as he faced the floor deep in thought. Bonnie was leaned agasint the wall clinging to his guitar, a look of fear on his face, his bunny ears drooping behind him. Chica was sitting on a chair, tears forming on her face. Foxy was sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

They sat there in silence,the only sound being Chicas, light crying, and the whir of Foxy's older servos when she moved. The only time anyone moved was when they heard the sirens, followed by a female yelling and cursing. Freddy got up and peaked through the curtain and saw an unknown woman yelling at the woman that worked there during the day. The police were walking around looking at everything. Freddy sat back down on the crate, silence over taking them again. Foxys ears swiveled when she heard something, she quickly got up, breaking the silence with her motors and servos. She peaked throught the curtain and was overjoyed to see Kyle alive, and being hugged by who could only be his mother. The joy was instantly dashed when she watch this woman turned and yell at the day worker, saying they should all be crushed. Her ears fell back flat against her head as she turned and resumed her sitting. After hearing them leave, Bonnie finaly broke silence, "So now what Freddy?"

Freddy lifted his head and turned to the purple bunny," What?"

"Well whats the plan, what do we do now."

"Well Bonnie, now we uh ..we..."

"Kiss our asses goodbye." a harsh voice said.

The other three turned towards the fox looking confused until she spoke agian," We are dead now guys, we crossed the line, i over heard the day manager say one more fuck up and we are toast...and well here we are."

"That damn Carl... if only..." Freddy started.

"Oh no Freddy this is our fault...no ..its yours," Foxy stood faster than she ever has, "Youve blamed me for years for that crap, even though you knew and watched it happen to me, you stiill treated me like shit, giving me the cold shoulder. Hell you didnt even talk to me much since we got turned back on and you got new bodies. Ive told Bonnie and chica for weeks..no months now that there is something wrong with Carl...every monday he acted different, the screams of fear sounding different but no..to you it had to be him,,, had to be Carl. Yes i wanted it to be him to several times...especially after he framed that one day guard when he forged a confession note and shoved him in a spare exosuit." She paused as Freddy recoiled from the assault, " And i know, i tried to kill him the other morning, i couldnt tell my optics were blurry from years of neglect, and then he repaired me which showed me who he really was, a caring human that wanted to fix me up. Which was way more than you ever did for me Freddy."

"Now Foxy...thats not.."

"Shut it Fazbear... and now because of your arrogence and ignorance, we fucked up, and now we are going to pay the price for it.. Im going to go to my cove, sit in silence like i have for years and remember the old days, when we was a family, making children happy. I suggest you do the same, since this may be our last day alive." She turned to leave wishing she could cry. She was stopped when a yellow set of arms wrapped around her chest. A small voice sobbed in pleading.

"No Foxy dont leave please, Im sorry, we are so sorry. Please, if we are going to die, let us be together as a family like we used to, let us all remember together please."

Foxy sighed and relented, she turned and hugged her friend before sitting back down, as Chica started to reminisce. "Hey remember when that chubby kid puked on Bonnie."

-Meanwhile at the hospital-

Kyle was sitting on a hospital bed as the doctor gave him the rundown of his injuries.

"Ok , bruised ribs, nearly dislocated shoulder, mild concussion not very serious one though, bloody nose luckily not broken, swollen knees, lacerations...whhoo boy, id hate to see the other guy."

Kyle just chuckled, as the doctor was finishing his paperwork, an older man walked in with a badge on a lanyard walked in. "Hello Doc... Morning , My name is Detective Davenport"

"Its Kyle sir." he corrected.

"Ah yes Kyle, Well Kyle I got to say, ive been involved with this diner for nearly a decade, my uncle was the original officer that incidents through 1983 to 1991 and i dont think either one of us has had a better eye witness to the...activities that go on inside that diner, so Kyle... can you say what happened this morning? We need to file an offical report for a possible lawsuit."

Kyle had to stop himself. 'This is what that Fredbear was talking about..my choice is here now.' He thought hard then realized what he had to do and sighed. He looked at the officer, which had a raised eyebrow.

"Well sir, it went like this..to begin, i never heard of any issues with the diner up until that point when Claire mentioned a quark with the band on my first day, so at first i was a little scared and paranoid about things. Anyway, I was sitting at my desk in the office when i thought i heard a noise from the front door, and since i had no way to see the doors due to blindspots. By this point, the robots havent moved all week, so i figured i was safe you see, so i got up, walked out and went straight to the doors. I mustve forgot to lock one and the wind was gently blowing it open and closed. So i closed it and started walking back. I stopped and looked at the band they werent moving. So i shrugged off the myths and went back to the office when i thought i saw a door open. So i walked over and seen the basement door open,which i thought was wierd since i thought Claire locked most the interior doors. "

Kyle stopped as the detective wrote it down.

"Hmm mm and you say the Animatronics, to this point, night four in your first week, have not moved." he asked with a raised brow.

"Thats right sir, anyway, thinking someone had gotten in and went downstairs to the basement, so i went down and checked all the rooms and didnt see nothing so i went back up and when i reached the top..." he stopped faking embarassment, trying to make sure his choice would work.

"Yes Kyle?"

Itrippedandfellback." he mumbled quickly.

"Say again?"

Kyle exhaled deep, hoping it would work, "I tripped on my shoelace, and fell backwards."

He looked at the cop that had the face of sheer disbelief. He coughed and motioned to Kyles whole body."Let me get this straight, you look like you went 3 rounds with Rocky, and your going to tell me witha straight face, that the stairs did this?"

"Yea i know it sounds like lame but."

"Your damn right it does kid, you look like my average case of assault."

"Well officer," Kyle started smirking, " Thats my story, either take it or leave it. "

Detective Davenport narrowed his eyes in frustrated confusion, then sighed. "Ok Kid its your story."

He closed his notebook and left the office just as the doctor came back in.

"Well Kyle you seem to ok, take these pills for any headaches you will get, your bump on the head wasnt too bad we didnt see any issues on the MRI, so your good to go."

"Great um ...does that mean i can return to work?"

"Um id prefer you take a night off but i dont see why you cant return Saturday."

"Great. thanks doc." Kyle got up, left the office and went to the lobby to his mother so they could go home to relax,.. and so he could explain to his mom whats going on. As soon as he got home, he went to his room to change into clean clothes. After getting dressed, he picked up his phone and made a called.

"Hello Fazbears Family Diner."

"Hey Claire, got a few minutes?"


	13. Chapter 13

Claire Fazbear was walking around the museum theme hallway, taking it all in. The memories of coming here as a kid, her friends, her family. Family...her families diner, This was the last chance. And everything went to hell. Tears started forming as thoughts raged. The band would be crushed, melted down...the building torn down...her father disappointed. Tears ran down her face. She leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor across from the springlock suits. She looked at Fredbear, and started crying. Through her blurry vision, she didnt see the suit, instead she saw her grandfather looking pissed at her for failing, and then the vision changed to her father, disappointed in her shortcomings and wild ideas. Claire sniffled and tryed drying her eyes. She glanced at a poster of the new gang, and sighed.

"I couldve tried harder, tried to talk to them more, maybe explain things. Shouldve been here instead, they wouldnt have attacked me. Maybe things wouldve worked our better." She laughed dryly, this whole idea of bringing the diner back to glory was a shoulda, coulda, woulda, situation. She stood up and walked to the door. Upon reaching them, she put her hand on the switch and looked back before shutting off the light. Sighing at the cruel metaphor, shutting the lights off once again on the Fazbear legacy. She walked out and shut the doors. She walked passed the stage, not seeing the band. She got worried when she heard laughing.

"Are they ..laughing?...about Kyle?" She hesitantly walked around the stage to the backstage door and cracked it open, and was relieved when she heard them laughing about old memories. She hung around and smiled as she heard them each take turns, until one made her stop.

"Hey Chica." a males voice carried out to her.

"Yea Bonnie?" A slight southern female responded.

"Remember little Claire?, The bosses daughter?"

"Oh god yes the little 2yr girl in pigtails...God she used to adore me, always following me around the diner, trying to help make pizza, being the cutest little ball of energy. Wonder what ever happened to her?"

"Im not ..."

Claire quietly shut the door, 'They dont know who i am? ...Well i have changed a lot ...its been 29 yrs. She got up and went towards the office deep in thought, wondering about all thats changed. As soon as she hit the hallway she felt a vibrating from her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and hit the green button out of habit. "Hello Fazbears Family Diner."

"Hey Claire, got a few minutes?"

She stopped and nearly dropped the phone. "Kyle?, Oh my god how are you, what happened, i am so so sorry please believe me, i never wanted that to happen to you, i shouldve stopped you or..."

"Whoa whoa easy boss, Doc said ill be ok i was in good shape for falling down a flight of stairs."

"What? Kyle you have amnesia? You got beat..."

"Claire.. i fell down the stairs, there was no assault, i told the cops that i can vouch that the bots dont move, its all a hype."

Claire had to sit on a chair at the end of the party room, she nearly fell over in a wash of several emotions. "Kyle you..you lied? Why? "

"I dont know, i just..felt like saving them, ... i want to know whats going on...and so do you, theres more to their hatred then what we think...or assume."

Claire just smiled, someone did care...even if she thought he was an idiot for it.

"But um ...i cant come in tonight so ill have to come in either Sat morning at 6 or at 11 that night."

"Oh ok no problem. Kyle just rest up and get better. And ill see ya tomorrow."

"See ya then." click Claire put her phone back in her pocket and felt her face break out into a smile as small tears of joy started forming. Maybe, things were going to turn around, maybe..just maybe everything was going to be alright.

-Kyles house-

Kyle put his phone down on his night stand when he heard his mom call him to the kitchen. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a shit storm. He walked down to the kitchen table to find his mom at the table. She raised her eye brow and motioned for him to sit. He gently sat to avoid pain, took a drink of water, and explained to his mom what happened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Fell..down the stairs...Kyle, that has got to be the biggest bunch of bullshit ive ever heard. Ive represented clients that have been victims of assault, and you looked just like some of the worse."

Kyle shifted in his seat,"Mom Im telling the ..."

"No your not Kyle, Im your mother, i can tell that your not, who are you helping Claire? Is she paying you? Threatening you with a lawsuit.? "

"Mom no i just..."

"Just what Kyle, i Dont want to lose you like..." she looked down and trailed off.

Kyle looked up confused, "Like who? Mom what is it ?

She sighed loudly, looking uncomfortable, "The reason i hate that place, the reason why I would love nothing more than to see that place burn.. Is because its where my brother died." She started to tear up, " He was the day guard during the nineties after the murders started happening." She sniffed and looked up at him straight in the eye," That night, he was called by the night guard Carl to switch shifts...said he needed to do something important...The next morning, we get a call by the cops, his body was found shoved into a suit, and the worse part was...in his hand was a confession note saying that he was the killer." She let the tears fall, " The worse part is...we kinda had to believe it..there wasnt any more murders after that."

Kyle couldnt say anything, he looked down at the table. 'They killed my uncle? True i didnt know him but still...is that the connection Fredbear mentioned, why the fuck did i decide to save them, they killed someone im related to in cold blood'...Kyle looked up and open his mouth to say something but another thought stopped him,..'Wait.. Claire mentioned the attacking the night guard thing started around that time...they had a hatred for night guards and they killed one, so why continue attacking the next ones. If they thought they killed Carl, why continue this thing...unless they know it wasnt Carl they killed, But why kill him if he wasnt Carl...Unless...' Then an thought struck him, an idea that may have answered a few questions but but brought out an even greater need to find the truth, 'What if...Carl killed him to frame the band...but why ...god so many whys!'

"Kyle...that is why i need to tell you ..you have to quit that hell hole, please." His mom looked at him pleadingly.

"Mom, i understand why your upset, i am too, But there is something that just doesnt make sense to me, I feel this ...need to figure it out, this ...connection to the place i dont understand, but i want to embrace and well,, solve this problem. " He sighed and looked her in the eye," Please trust me nothing bad is going to happen anymore, after yesterday, no one else will get hurt from them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well,...i repaired Foxy and..."

"You WHAT!"

"Mom.. the last night guard went all Paul Bunyon on her, she was a mangled wreck, i kinda felt bad for her, especially with all the other shit that happened to her, i felt i needed to...plus with her being what she is, i wanted a challenge to my skills."

"Kyle Freddy's diner isnt a game, those things are homicidal, yea its true Bonny was my favorite, but after what happened to those kids, and my brother, i hate those things, and want no part of them, especially Foxy after she chomped that poor girls head ...and neither should you...you shouldve torn that canine bitch to pieces and used her as a fucking paper weight." She spat.

"Well mom im sorry you feel that way, but she saved my life so im going to help her..."Kyle clamped his hand over his mouth, he said to much and his mom caught it.

"She 'saved' you? How so..?"

Here it was, no turning back now..he had to tell her everything. He started explaining everything that happened that night, the assault on the office, the running and hiding, he told her what he heard Chica talk about and finally he told her that, yes, it was Freddy that did the damage to him. She sat there with an odd expression on her face, one of concern and sorrow.

"And then Foxy started asking me questions, mainly if i was the same night guard for the past week, and if i fixed her. Apparently they thought every night guard since the 90s was this Carl, including me. And once Foxy found out i wasnt him...they didnt attack me when i passed out or i wouldnt be here. So yea mom Foxy saved me."

Her face didnt change for several minutes, then she looked down at the table sighed and looked him in the eye,

"So its true, they are sentient, several of us assumed by their behavior but...couldnt or didnt want to think of intelligent robots, listen i know your stubborn, just like your father, and i know you feel the same he does, 'Everyone deserves second chance', Its what made him a great cop, I just dont want to loose you."

"You wont mom, i promise, look they wont attack me anymore, now that they know im not this Carl, i should be safe...besides you said before you used to love that place in the day...wouldnt you like to see it back to the way it was?"

She sighed heavily and smiled, "ok ok ok Kyle fine, But ...If you go into work, and they try anything ANYTHING, you quit and admit to me you were wrong...and an idiot, regardless of what you did in high school."

"Deal oh and by the way, since i did get hurt, you were right Im an idiot, but Im too stubborn to way im wrong so..."

"Oh hush and get to bed." she laughed.

Kyle laughed with her, and left the kitchen to go to bed. He gently climbed the stairs trying to keep his knees from hurting. He closed his door, sat on the bed, took a pill from a bottle and layed down to take a good nap. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time..Friday 1pm he groaned and set his alarm for 10pm, even though doctor said to give it another day, he had to go back...he had to find the truth.. He dialed Claires number again.

-At the diner-

Claire picked up her phone, and answered after seeing a famillar number,

"Kyle?"

"Hey boss, look i know i said I'd be in Saturday, but i learned a few more things and...i just need answers. SO... Im going to come in tonight. I have to, and after what happened, Im sure "

"Um..sure i guess it be ok..but why , what changed?"

"My moms brother was the night guard that did get murdered in the 90s" He said coldly.

Claire put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, "Oh Kyle,"

"Yea but theres a lot of things that dont make sense to me about this."

"I see, well i uh...jeez i just hope your right and they wont hurt you Kyle."

"They wont Claire, I promise."

"Well ok if your sure Kyle, Ill see ya tonight."

"Great see ya then boss." Click

Kyle set his phone down on his night stand and layed back down. Only to jolt awake agian from the feeling of falling. He looked around his darkened room to see nothing at first, until Fredbear instantly appeared in front of him, smiling, causing Kyle to jump back against his wall.

"Nice decision Kyle."

Kyle, went to get off his bed, but was unable to move, but able to talk, "Why didnt you tell me about my uncle?"

He looked down, "I am sorry Kyle, I wanted to tell you, but i was afraid of it affecting your choice, but if it helps...he was the bands favorite guard,...and its one of the reasons they hate Carl."

"So my thinking is right...Carl killed my uncle, but again why does this pertain to.."

"AH AH ah that would be telling Kyle," Fredbear said smiling and walking towards the door, "This is something you have to figure out by asking the others." He opened the door to expansive darkness.

"So ...i do have to go back there and talk to them, do i?"

"Thats right..oh and be careful with Foxy...shes a little ...clingly once she get overly happy or sad."

"So ...be ready for crushing hugs?"

"Yep, well got to go, have a great night Kyle" and with that he walked through the door. Kyle felt the darkness quickly overcome him as he fell back asleep.

-8pm -

After hours of sharing stories and memories, the four decided to go back to there respective areas. Bonnie and Chica went and stood on the stage while Freddy walked with Foxy to her cove. They both walked in and closed the curtain, Foxy going and standing on the edge of her stage, with Freddy right behind her.

"Foxy..there was one memory i didnt talk about, and well i need to badly."

She tilted her head and perked her ears up, eyes wide in confusion.

"Foxy...my most memorable ones are many but the one i hate the most.. the day i hurt you, You were like a little sister to me and i ..." his voice cracked and synthtic tears started to build, " I hurt you badly, and ever since ive treated you like trash and if there was anything i could do to undo it i would Foxy i.." He was stopped by what Foxy did. She grabbed him in a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Her ears swiveled back to lay flat,"Freddy ...I know your sorry about it, and well ...since tonights our possible last night..and wouldve anyway... i forgive you fully."

They stayed and hugged for several minutes before breaking apart and Freddy leaving to join the others on stage. For the first time in a long time, he had a genuine smile on his furry face. Regardless of what happens to them, they would go together, as a family once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle awoke with a jolt as his phone blared its alarm in his ear. He immediatly regreded it as a massive headache assaulted him. He squinted his eyes and blindly reached over to the night stand, feeling for his bottle of pills. He finally found it gently open one eye, opened the cap, and took two of the pills and sat there rocking back and forth waiting for relief. After what seemed like forever, the pain subsided enough for him to open his eyes. He looked around the dark room and silently wondered what time it was. He grabbed his phone off the sheets in front of him and unlocked the screen, being momentarily blinded by its brightness. He squinted at the screen looking for the clock. 10:50 Friday.

"Ugh damn it, why did i say i was coming in..." Then the pain and memories of earlier came rushing up, " uh oh right."

He stood up slowly to avoid another wave of pain and grabbed a clean set of clothes. After gettting dressed he headed downstairs, and grabbed a quick bite to eat. He grabbed a bottle of pop, put his leftovers away, he grabbed his keys and headed outside.

-11:35 at the diner-

Claire got up from her desk after filing a few reports and looked at the clock.

"Well," she sighed loudly, "I really hope Kyle knows what hes doing."

She walked out of the office and hit the switch, covering her in darkness. She slowly went towards the front door, glancing up at the stage. She stopped and looked at the silloehutes, finding herself feeling both worried and yet oddly excited. 'Maybe, just maybe if Kyles right,...we can reopen come Monday.'

She smilled and walked through the doors, and saw a set of headlight pulling up next to her stepped out and walked towards her, with a slight smirk...and slight limp. Her smile faltered until he spoke up.

"Claire."

"Hey Kyle"

-Back inside-

Freddy could barely make out as the manager slowly walked through the room only to stop and look at the three of them, before turning away and walking out. 'Hmm she must be leaving for the night, guess we are on our own. With...whats his name probably in the hospital...we wont have a night guard tonight."

He stopped as he heard the front door reopen then shut. 'hmm that was fast, maybe that woman will stay here tonight," He watched a dark figure walked slowly from the doors towards the hallways. He sighed and turned to find Chica walked towards the kitchen, and Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage after he grabbed his guitar to strum a few tunes. So he went and sat on one of the tables, until he heard a sound.

"Dum dum da dee, oh aint it grand to be, Dum da dum dee, oh the pirates life for me."

"For a yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, Wont ya climb on me ship, to have a little fun."

"Is Foxy...singing?"

"Sounds like it Freddy." Bonnie replied not looking up from his instrument."And in her normal voice too."

He looked down at the table cloth and closed his eyes adn listened to Foxy's song.

-Meanwhile-

Kyle walked out of the office and headed slowly and quietly towards the main room. He heard Chica making something in the kitchen, Bonnie strumming chords, and a sound that sent a shiver up his spine. Foxy's voice, and the same song from his nightmare. He shuddered and went straight for the basement door, and went downstairs. He walked into a very dark room, he used the flashlight on his phone to find an area marked 'UTILITIES". He opened the doors and found the main power breakers. He found the switches for the main areas and hallways. He flipped them, and heard whirring, whining and chunking as capaciters charged and lights powered on.

Chica came walking out of the kitchen holding a pizza

"Ok guys...FOXY GET OUT HERE...given the ..." Chica paused and felt her face tighten as she about cried from thinking about the inevitable, " uh nevermind... I went all out on this pie everyone, its my best tasting yet." She said striking a pose and giving a big flourish.

"Coming Chic...DAMNIT." Foxy snarled.

"You ok Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

She opened the curtains, and walked out, her left arm from the elbow down was dangling by a few stray wires, . "Yea i accidentally got my arm caught and it busted my joint, Fuck i was i could see, would it kill them to have the lights on in he...Whats that noise.?"

They all heard high pitched whine and then clunking as the bright overhead lights suddenly came to life, blinding them all, forcing them to cover their eyes.

"Ugh Foxy what the hell?" Chica groaned.

"THis wasnt me..Freddy?"

"Not me."

"Nor me." Bonnie spat.

"Then who the hell..."

"Ahem" A fifth voice coughed out.

They all was able to open their eyes and saw the entire diner in all its glory. Freddy looked over at Foxy, who had an odd look on her face. Her golden eyes locked forward. He turned towards her line of sight to see someone standing in the hallway. He stood up and got in front of Foxy.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?...If your here to scrap Foxy..."

Kyle stepped forward and walked straight towards them, Chica gasped her purple eyes growing wide, realizing who it was.

"If i was here to do anything like that...i wouldve done it by now." Kyle said looking Freddy right in the eyes, not letting his fear show through.

Freddy's eyes narrowed at him, "Then what do you want?"

"Well," Kyle sat at a table and opened his pop, "Since i told the cops i fell down the stairs and that you guys never moved, which saved your servos, i think im owed some answers."

"You lied..for us." Foxy stepped forward.

"Yea i did." He said smiling.

Freddy sat down across from him, Bonnie stayed standing but Chica and Foxy sat on either side of Freddy. "Ok What would you like to know?"

"Why try to kill me for the past week?, i did nothing to you, and yet you were hellbent on ending me."

They all looked at each other, "Its hard to explain." Freddy sighed, "Looking back at what we did...some things might not make sense kid."

"Then start with something that should be simple...who is Carl."

Chica groaned, Foxy looked away, Freddy's eye went pitch black with white dots for a split second before switching back to bright green. "What did you say."

Kyle didnt falter, "I said start with who Carl is."

Freddy groaned, "Pay attention then, It all started back in 83 when the boss hired this...this..well, asshole named Carl Johnson. He was this drugged up, alcoholic, shitstain. Anyway this guy was sadistic, used to laugh at horror movies, saying how he would kill the victims, or what the killer was doing wrong. Well anyway, over the years, he started acting weird, asking bunch of questions about the Toys..about us..about the springlock suits. Then ...he started staying late into the morning, staying to close to the kids. Well one day, a kid named Frankie Blitz came up missing. The cops came in asks questions, saying it was a potental murder but never found the body. So they kinda let it go. Then another months later...and then another. Then in early 1987 we caught on, Carl was using the Springhare, the rabbit springlock suit, to lure children to the back entrence...where he would trap them, torture them, and kill them. We all caught him after the forth murder, saw it all, the toys and us four watched him do it through a window. All of it stored in our memory banks."

He paused and looked at the table. Kyle took the opputunity to take another drink of pop, Chica slowly ate a slice of pizza. Bonnie was staring off into to space. Foxy...was gone. Before he could ask, Freddy continued.

"Well, before we could tell the boss, Carl made it so we couldnt. He found out we had an emergency voice command system. He activated it, said he was the adminstrater, and ordered us not to tell anyone."

Freddy looked Kyle in the eye," Our programming wouldnt let us, but we fought to end it, to regain control. For months we struggled, watching that smug asshole, come in during the night and brag to us about the murders, every second we recorded. Until finally one morning during a birhtday party it happened, I got it, i disabled my voice commands. As he was watching the children looking for his next victim, we had just ended our song when he walked by. I leaned in close and told him i was free, and we was fucked. He looked scared and he quickly ran off. But before i could move, the kids wanted another song, so we had to start singing. Then in the middle of the song i noticed it. That fuck Carl, in the suit, walking around. I was getting pissed, then i watched him approached Foxy, then ...then he."

His voice faltered and he started to tear up, but muscled through, "He got close to Foxy and appeared to say something, then it happened, her eyes turned black, and she lifted a child and clamped down on her head with her jaws. I had no choice, i ran over and was yelling for her to stop, i could see it in her pupils she wanted to stop, but her coding wouldnt let her. I did what i had to, i ripped her jaw open hard. The girl fell out, i tried to help but, Carl ran up and hit Chicas and Bonnies power swithces before hitting mine. I found out later that Carl told her to run servo test...which cause her AI to be overridden. When we woke up...well lawsuits, the little girl died, more lawsuits...the toys Fred, Bonbon, Mangle, Mari, BB and Tia shut down and crushed, the pizzeria closed ...and Carl. We thought he still worked here, so we decided to do something drastic , we had to kill him. Everynight we tried and failed, for years. Until finally we thought we had him. Then Foxy noticed something, every week he acted off. Then Chica heard his voice, it was wrong, so after talking to him we found it wasnt. It was some guy named Jack, so we let him.."

"Jack?...Jack Overland?"

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all looked at each other and back at Kyle, "How do you know that name?"

"He was my uncle, but i never met him, he died before i was born."

Freddy looked concerned, "Well then this is awkward...turns out he was the Day guard but got switched to the night shift, apparently Carl quit the week prior and they needed him last second to switch. So after doing some talking to him, we kinda liked him. He was our friend, our connection to the outside world. He come in, we'd eat pizza, talk and tell jokes, watch movies. He was the best. Then in 91 it all went to shit fast. Carl snuck in, killed him, shoved him in a suit and blamed us. He even went the extra bit to frame him for the murders of those children. Not long after, we were shut down, and locked in a storage warehouse. Then when we got turned back on, Me, Bonnie and Chica had these new bodies, but not Foxy. But that didnt matter, we had to kill Carl, we had to. We just had to. So we got back into the same routine, trying to kill the night guard Carl, up till now, we thought it was Carl so we hit hard. Every week. We ignored it everytime a guard would say there name, we thought it was Carl lying. Mike, Bill, Vincent, Jeremy. They were all Carl to us...until you came. You know the rest."

Kyle sat there taking it all in, there it was, everything. He looked at the band, they looked very sad at what happened, full of regrets. They all looked down at the ground unsure of what to do. If they felt this bad, how bad could...

Kyle stood up and walked to the only place Foxy could be, her cove. He felt the other three watch him as he walked straight towards her area. He opened the curtain, seeing the whole of her stage, a large ship cutout, complete with fabric sails. He saw her sitting on edge of the stage looking at a piece of paper she held in her right hand, her left was sitting next to her, nearly completly torn off. He walked up behind her, "Foxy..are you.."

"Why arent you running?"

"Huh"

"I killed a child, not any child," she showed him the paper, it had a simple drawing of Foxy and some little girl, "My favorite kid, always here, always wanting to hear my pirate tales. Always ..."

Kyle walked up closer to her.

"I loved that little girl, and i killed her, i ripped her away from everything." Her voice started to break, Kyle knew if she could physically cry, she would be.

"Foxy..."

She stood and spun on her heels getting right in his face, her right hand grabbed his wrist hard. He winced in pain, then got instantly afraid when he saw her face. Her new muzzle twisted into a snarl, her once pretty eyes deep black with white dots.

"How could you be near me? Im a monster, a homicidal freak, a thing of nightmares. Ive tried to kill dozens of innocent people, night guards,...i killed a child and i nearly killed you. I wanted..no, needed to kill you just because we thought you were someone else. What makes you able to stand there and not run in fear? WHY? Tell me what could possible make me worth caring for. I dont deserve it." She blinked and Her eyes changed back to that goldish hue, she let his arm go and hers dropped to her side, she looked down, her voice crackling, "Why?"

Kyle looked down. He couldnt answer, she had a point. She was in every word...a monster. But it wasnt her fault, not really. Someone was pulling the strings. He looked in her eyes, seeing just how much emotion her eyes conveyed. She looked terribly sad, like she had given up on everything. He did the only thing he could, her eyes grew wide in confusion and shock as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him in a deep hug, left hand behind her back rubbing softly, his right hand on the back of her head. He held her like that for several moments, not moving, before finally speaking softly and slowly.

"Its ok Foxy, Its not your fault, it was Carl, he did this. He made you do it. You couldnt control it." He continued to gently caress her, "If you were a monster, you wouldnt feel terrible. If you were homicidal, you wouldnt have saved me after i fixed you. Foxy listen to me, the others care about you, i care about you. And i will never be afraid of you." He pulled away from her to look her in the eye, and could see the hope in her eyes. If what he didnt say got to her, the genuine look on his face did. Her muzzle creaked into a smile and she pulled him into a tight hug,"Oh God thank you, for everything, fixing me, lieing for us."

Kyle jsut chuckled, and tried to ignore the pain as much as he could, she was crushing him. When Foxy finally let him go, they both left her cove and went back to the main area where the others were waiting still. Chica was the first to approach, face showing concern. Bonnie looked hesitant, waiting for an answer, Freddy looked very worried.

"Um Kyle...do you...are we...uh." Chica stammered out, then grabbed him in a tight hug as well, "Ohmygodwearesososososoosorrypleaseforgiveusdon'tscrapus..." She rambled on and on, begging for him to forgive them for their mistake. He managed to wriggle free, causing Bonnie to chuckle at the show.

"Its ok guys, I forgive you all, It was all a misunderstanding. You thought i was the same guy that ...well..destroyed your lives. Its not like you tried to kill me just because."

Kyle sat down and Foxy sat next to him looking uneasy. "Um ...can you..?" she motioned to her left arm. Kyle smiled and started to work.

"So now what." Bonnie asked.

"Well...since its only 1 am go do what you guys normally do."

They all look at each other uneasy, "Um well." Chica started.

"Uh right ok do what you normally would do that doesnt involve chasing me." Kyle laughed.

Kyle breathed deep as they all went their seperate ways, Foxy staying to get her arm fixed.

'Well, i guess everythings going to be alright...i cant wait to tell CLaire everything'


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the night went suprisingly...good. He was able to enjoy a night of well...not nearly dying. Kyle had finally finished fixing Foxys torn joint at around 5:30, . Freddy spent his time going over the songs and planning for the reopening, Bonnie was switching between tuning his guitar and testing his amp setup. Chica was cleaning the mess from the pizza she made earlier, which she had took back into the kitchen to reheat a few minutes. Foxy was sitting near Kyle as he surfed the web on his phone. For some reason she clung near him, she smiled looking at his face. 'I dont know why fully but...i trust him. He cares about us, even though we dont deserve it, he's quick to forgive...and he's kinda cute, which is a plus. Least he wasnt ugly like Carl.' She frowned at the mere memory of that freak.

Freddy walked up behind Kyle and grabbed his shoulder, "Follow me." He got up and followed him towards the security office. Neither said anything until they walked through the doors. The bear sighed, "Now what? Now that you know the truth."

"Well, not going to quit and run, you guys finally opened up to trust someone. You let go of your anger long enough to let someone in. Im staying." He paused and leaned against the wall, "If only i could clear your names, restore your reputation...if i could retrieve the video and audio of that day from..." He was stopped as Freddy pinned him to the wall holding his shoulder hard, His eyes switched to being all black, his voice gained a hard edge. Kyle tried to move but was unable to. "What the fuck Freddy, ..I thought we were..."

"You will NOT touch her or her programming, I may like you, and halfass trust you, but not like that. Carl did the same thing and she hasnt been the same since. I dont trust it, anything could go wrong. Memory loss, data corruption." Freddy shook his head, eyes turning back to normal. "I cant risk it. I will not loose any more of the family"

"Freddy i know your worried, but i would do anything in my power to make sure she would be alright."

"I understand, but can you guarentee that nothing would go wrong?"

Kyles gaze fell, he couldnt. He right, as advanced as her system is...he would need a really powerful computer, which he didnt have at the moment.

"The day you can promise that, and convince Foxy, Ill think about it." And with that he motioned for them to return to the main room. Finding Foxy looking deep in thought.

"You ok Foxy?" She turned to see him looking her right in the eye, his blue eyes full of concern. She shook her head a bit and smiled, "Yeah just ...thinking...the past week been unusual."

He chuckled, "Tell me about it."

"Ok Kyle," Chica startled him and Foxy by quickly rushing out the kitchen holding the newly warmed pizza in her hands, "As much as i detest 'reheated' or 'nuked' pizza, I made an exception here. You've never had a pie this good so its worth it in my opinion." She put the now steaming pizza on the table, already sliced into eight parts. He didnt have to inhale deep to smell it, just the wafting effect hit his nose and made him super hungry. He reached for a slice and watched the cheese stretch and cling to the plate. He took a small bite and was in instant heaven. The amount of cheese and they way it stretched, the sauce's thickness and taste, the pepperoni perfectly spiced. And the crust, oh the crust perfectly baked soft yet firm.

Kyle leaned back and rolled his eyes back swallowing, "Oh my fucking god..thats the best pizza ive ever had Chica."

She gave a little bow," Why thank you." She grabbed her own slice and began to eat.

"Oh I almost forgot," he said between bites," How can you eat pizza? I thought Claire said your systems were not fully online yet."

Freddy chose then to sit on the table and grab his own slice, "Well, they messed up during our reactivation apparently and we have everything active. I found and read through the manuals for our new bodies. Our digestive system pretty much uses a synthetic version of a stomach to break down the food, and uses chemicals and nano-tech to break it down to its base components and reformulated into new compounds for our systems to use. Apparently the system was supposed to be synthetic implantable organs for those that had lost theres due to massive internal injuries. Hell most of our bodies were desgigned for that purpose, replacing lost or damages organs or limbs but seems the company having very hard time getting approval from some agency so they decided to secretly build us and well..here we are."

"Wow thats amazing." he said taking another bite, as a thought crept into his head," so ..just curious not really thinking bout it ...does that mean that you can uh..." Kyle made a motion with his hand

Chica blushed and Bonnie looked away. "Uh well yea Chica could conceive a child from Me or Bonnie...possibly even you. The manuals pretty vague there. But the artificial womb itself is offline. So yea our reproductive systems are on but not fully active, so Chica couldnt get conceive at the moment, that might bring up a bunch of moral and ideological issues. Could you imagine the media outrage if a Pizzeria robot...got pregnant? I dont think the world would be very accepting."

"Yea i bet so... from Bonnies and chica's look... have they..." Kyle was stopped by the chiming off six. He looked at his phone 6AM Saturday. He looked to find Foxy heading for her curtained off cove and the band heading to the main stage.

"Uh guys you dont have to go back up there... I think we are past the point of me being freaked out by you guys moving."

Freddy saw the look of confusion, "True but...we dont want the day manager freaking out, dont need more reasons to shut us down."

"Freddy..she knows you guys can, shes the one that told me about your AI."

Freddy and Chica looked at each other, "How would she know? Only Frederick Fazbear the owner knows, and he wouldnt tell someone something like that."

Right on cue the front doors opened and Claire walked in. She looked concerned at what she was seeing. Kyle standing on the stage near the band. She flinched as she watched them freeze in there default poses.

"Um Kyle, everything ok?"

Kyle smiled, "Oh yea, Hey FOXY," He yelled and watched her poke her head out of the curtain. His voice caught, 'Damn the eyes, her expression, the way her ears look, Fuck shes cute.' "Hey Guys, i would like you to meet the boss Claire Fazbear."

She tried to give a meek wave, when Chica jumped off the stage in joy. "Oh my god" Claire flinched as Chica grabbed her in tight hug.

"Iknewitiknewit OOOOh my god it claire my favorite kid in the whole world." CHica rambled and continued to hug her as Claire tried her best to escape her grasp. She finally wormed her way out and stood next to Kyle.

Foxy rushed out and was just as shocked as the rest of the band. Claire decided then to explain what was going on with them being reactivated, what was happened since being shoutdown in the 90s and finally, the reopening that was occuring Monday.

"Which unfortunatly Foxy...Im sorry but you wont be returning, with all the bad press from before and how the public could react...the decision was made for you to be..."

Foxy looked down, a sad expression on her face, "Scrapped."

Kyle put his hand on her shoulders. She looked up and saw him just as sad. "...yes but not anymore, youll be hidden here, allowed to come out at night with the others..right Claire?"

"Of course, we cant scrap members of our family, who knows maybe youll be wanted."

At this Foxy smiled. After talking about things, the band returned to the stage to power down and recharge for the day, Foxy going back to her cove. Kyle was about to leave when Claire stopped him and asked what had happened. He explained everything that had happened, including Freddy's threat.

"Wow...Kyle we need that data out of at least Foxy's memory, With that we could clear our reputation, restore them back to glory."

"I know I know, Maybe after some time i can bring it up."

After some more talking, she asked him to be here Sunday at midnight and possible stay till 12 on Monday to insure a smooth opening day. He agreed and left to go home. As he was walking by the cove, he was grabbed and yanked into the curtain. Before he could say anything, he found himslef face to face with Foxy. She smiled and leaned in and kiss him on the cheek, silently thanking him for caring. He smiled at her blushing, feeling a tightness in his throat. He didnt expect to feel this way at all. Kyle was in a daze as he left the diner. He didnt remember the drive home nor the walk inside his house. As he walked in his bedroom, He couldnt help but smile at the events. His cheek still felt warm from Foxys's kiss. It wasnt his first kiss, but for some reason, it was the best. After all he did to help not only her but the others, the kiss felt more...deserved. He layed down and wondered if things could go smoothly Monday.


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle woke up late in the afternoon to the sound of food being made in the kitchen. The subtle smells of moms should be world famous cooking tickled his taste buds. His sat up out of bed before opening his eyes, quickly throwing some shorts on, took a few pain pills and rushed to the kitchen to find his mom making his favorite food. Pineapple glazed pit ham baked in the oven. His mouth was watering heavily as he sat down at the table.

"MMM Oh that smells amazing ...ok mom whats the occasion? My birthday isnt for another few months." He looked at her in confusion.C

She kept there back turned to him as she subtly ignored him. After a few moments she sat across from him and finally spoke. "So ..you went back to that hellhole huh? After the doctor told you to stay home, you went back to the bitch..why? she paying you? Threatening you? Sucking your dick? What makes you want to go back so bad. Haven't you paid any fucking attention to anything ive been telling you about that place? About those fucking robo freaks being homicidal fucks. Kyle I swear I dont care what that whore says, you have no reason to stay there." She leaned in and got super close to his face, " So Im only going to say this one time, and i mean it Kyle...GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE." Her voice raised in volume and intensity, the hatred and venom hitting his ears plainly and clearly.

Kyle was taken aback by the sudden change in his mothers attitude He hasnt seen her this pissed since dad walked out. He wasnt sure what to say to her. He didnt want her to be like this...he didnt want any one this pissed. He started to think of things to say to attempt to calm her down. Thoughts of possible agreements, maybe a few compromises. Then something happened, His thoughts went to Foxy, the way she looked at him after pretty much saving her...and their lives. The way Claire looked when he told her he lied. His heart hurt thinking about how that red vulpine face fell when she heard she was going to be scrapped. He felt his throat tighten and his cheek flush as he remembered the kiss he got after Foxy learned her life was saved. He sighed and looked at his mom, her face still frozen in seething anger.

"Ok mom, Im going to calmly, and slowly tell you something. And i really hope, for a few minutes, you put aside your anger and truly listen." He began to tell his mom everything from the beginning. The events of the week, what he learned from Claire, and the band. He did exclude the Fredbear thing, he didnt thing that adding a ghost was smart at this point. During his tirade, he watched his mothers face constantly change. Moving from pissed to confusion to ...unsureity? Kyle wasnt really sure if that was a face but it was one she seemed to have. For nearly an hour, he told her everything he could. Her face softened a bit at the kiss thing but changed back to her poker face. At the end of everything they both sat in silence, Kyle waiting for his mother to say something, anything.

Finally after several minutes, she finally spoke, "I just dont...cant believe this. They were alive...this whole time. They knew what was going on. That kind of technology...doesnt exist.. it cant." She looked up at him, "But you wouldnt make this stuff up...would you? They really are...alive."

"Yes mom they are alive, smart...and have feelings. Hell Chica was crying the other night thinking about the possibility of being crushed. They were all pissed off, cause they thought i was Carl...they were surprised when they found out my uncle was the day guard, he was one of their good friends mom. This is way i have to stay..they need help...they need to have someone care and help restore their reputation...And if someone as smart as me cant do it ...who can?"

"Ok Kyle i guess you have a point... ok ok fine you can stay working there. I suppose your not in any danger anymore."

"Thanks mom, so ...who was your favorite one there?" He asked.

Before his mom could reply, Emily's voice startled them both, "OH MY GOD...those things are really alive?"

His sister had been listening to the enitre conversation. Kyle panicked, he didnt want a lot of people to know, it would raise a lot of questions. He imagined the gang being torn apart and researched. He shuddered in fear. "Oh my god Kyle that is so cool...its like a awesome scifi movie...or or or one of those books or video games. That is so freaking cool Id love to meet them."

"Uh well...Its up to mom sis, she has her opinions of the gang." Emily quickly turned towards her mother with a sad pleading look on her face. "Please mom...just think of it they are truly AI just the idea of meeting one...i never thought in a million years it could happen and yet here it is...my brother is the one holding the secret."

"Wow um didnt know you were into that sis."

"Well yea why wouldnt i be...i try to hide my inner nerd to...but ...come on i just cant now..oh please Kyle can i meet them pleeeeassse?"

"Wow um only if moms ok with it."

Their mother sighed and looked at them both. "Ok but...All three of us are going..id like to see how far the diner has come without anger clouding my mind..." She smiled at her children, "See Kyle.. your sister and you have stuff in common."

"Ugh how dare you." He laughed.

They all sat at the table and enjoyed a nice dinner, talking about their days, about the weather, Kyle really asked his mom questions about the diner back in the hayday. After eating, they all got ready and left the house, kyle in his car behind his moms. They pulled into the parking lot at the diner. Kyles radio said it was 6 PM. He felt increasingly nervous. What would happen. He was about to open the door when Claire opened it quickly nearly hitting him in the face.

"Kyle? Whats going on, You dont need to be here till..." Claire stopped when she saw Kyles mother standing behind him. "Oh Mrs. Winters...Is uh everything ok?"

Kyles mom gave a small smile, "Yes everythings fine..Kyle told me the truth...On everything." Her empasis on the last word caught Claires attention. "Everything ..so you know that the band is ..."

"Yea, we came here to see it in person. and ...Im very sorry for what i said to you and about you... I was just so scared and angry."

Claire gave an uneasy smile as she held the door for the three person party. "Thanks ma'am I understand, i wouldnt been the same way." They walked in and Kyle immediatly saw the band glance his direction. He looked over and saw the coves curtian barely open a crack, a golden eye glimmering in the distance.

"Wow...this place really looks great...and the band they look so ...real." Kyles moms looked around in awe, she walked around His sister having the same look. Emily quickly walked up to the stage. After looking hard at the band she turned towards Kyle, "Wow Kyle they look like full anthros...just like on the internet."

Kyle sat at a table, and saw the look on her sisters face...and what was about to transpire, "I know right ..oh and guys...thats my little sister Emily..dont scare her like that." He chuckled

Emily looked confused, she turned around to find Chica sitting at the edge of the stage looking right at her, Bonnie was leaning agaisnt the wall, Freddy was already off the stage walking towards her. Which of course led to a very high pitched scream that echoed through out the building. Kyles mom rushed over to see her daughter both scared and excited, nearly surrounded by the three band members.

Chica was the first to approach her, "OH my god i am so sorry, we didnt mean to scare you little girl." Chicas face was one of worry.

"Oh my god this is so FREAKING COOL" Kyle watched his sister nearly jump for joy and as expected since they had similar personalities, both her and Chica were nearly best friends, grabbing each other in a hug and sat down to start talking.

He looked over and saw Freddy walking over to his mother to introduce himself and to talk, Bonnie had left the stage and was talking to Emily as well.

He was gently surprised as two reddish furry arms softly wrapped over his head to land on his chest. He felt a canine snout gently nuzzle the side of his face and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. He looked up to see Foxy's golden eyes softly looking back at him.

After several introductions, everyone seemed to be on good terms. Emily kept glancing at Foxy and Kyle whenever they were together but didnt say what was being thought. After several hours of talking, mostly about the previous week, and telling his mom that her brother was one of their friends, Emily and his mom left for home, and Claire was just walking out leaving Kyle alone with the animatronics. He went to his car to get his laptop and some movies, gettin ready to have a slow night. Little did he know, the night was going to be anything but slow.


	17. Chapter 17

Kyle had set up his laptop and, over the course of a few hours watched youtube videos. After a few funny ones, he noticed how different they all were. Bonnie, sounding like a frat boy, laughed obnoxiously and enjoy sport clips, Chica had an over the top shrieking laugh at pranks and, Freddy deeply chuckled at most of the clips involving being scared by fake monsters. Foxy had a very shy giggle, like trying to hold back as she liked watching people just making weird short clips. They all were interested and slightly annoyed when they found out a horror game was made about the "band being possesed" rumors.

After watching a few vids of players being terrified by the virtual nightmare versions, Freddy looked and saw Kyle flinch slightly when Nightmare Foxy did the jumpscares. After the last video, Kyle saw it was 3am. He got up and stretched as he let Chica surf the web.

"Ugh why the hell did they make me a guy...Im clearly female." Foxy was pouting about her fake role in the games. She sat next to Chica as they browsed around Google and other sites.

Kyle yawned. "Well you guys play around, Im going to head to the office and catch a few winks of sleep." Foxy smiled and the others just nodded. Freddy grabbed the schedule for the Monday opening. Kyle walked towards the office, his drowsiness started to affect him more and more. He collasped into the chair, leaned forward and put his head on the desk and was quickly overcome by sleep.

Foxy sat next to an excited Chica and was deep in thought. 'I want to do something special for Kyle, He cares about us, lied for us, and does so much for us...' She looked up and saw Chica was looking up new recipes. "Hey..Chica when ya get done..could you uh..look up something for me?"

'Sure, What ya want to know?"

Foxy smiled and whispered in her ear. Freddy glanced up from his work to see Foxy whispering something to Chica, who was blushing hard. She turned to Foxy and he barely heard "Ill think about it...but you owe me." Bonnie had walked over to join the two girls adn their searching. Freddy returned to his task, trying to make sure nothing will go wrong.

Kyle slowly awoke leaned over the desk. He sat up and went to stretch but was stopped by an unusaul feeling. A feeling of uncertainty. He didnt hear nothing out in the area. As if nothing existed beyond the doors. Kyles breathing caught when the room suddenly got dark. The lights were dimmed just enough to see but not clearly. He grabbed the tablet to check the cameras to find it wouldnt turn on. He panicked a bit and tried to stand but was stopped by a voice.

"Hi Kyle." The voice was familar yet ..different. It sounded like Foxy only it was more...smooth, silky, on the border of seductive. He turned towards the left door to see her darkened figure leaning against the door frame, arms crossed agaisnt her chest. He could hear a slight swishing sound. He figured it must be her tail wagging slowly behind her.

"Hi Foxy whats..."He was stopped as she walked into the room. It was Foxy but ...something was different. Her movements were smoother, more agile. Foxy walked slowly, her claws gently clicking on the tile, her hips swaying. She stopped and quickly climbed on Kyles lap straddling him. SHe leaned in and held his shoulders down against the chair.

"Foxy?"

She leaned up, the fur on her muzzle tickling his cheek. Her voice made him shudder and melt. "Shh just relax, Let me handle everything." He heard her lightly chuckle then she licked his cheek slowly. 'Oh My god, her tongue feels so real..and good.' Foxy started gently kissing his cheek working her way down, gently nibbled his neck and collarbone. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Her hands came up and carressed his face and neck as she shimmied down his lap. Gently kissing and nibbled his coller bone and chest. His breathing got rougher as the vulpine worked down his abdomen. He shuddered as he felt her hand slide down his chest until she got to his buckle. Kyles eyes shot open as he heard his buckle fall away. He looked down and started to say something. Foxy put a figner on his lips to silence him. He shut his eyes and breathed harder as his buckle and zipper was undone fully and her other hand slowly rubbed his increasing bulge. He moaned as she lingered near his tip. Foxy giggled as she grabbed his elastic and pulled it out of the way to unleash his hardened shaft. She leaned in and slowly ran her tongue up his vien and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. Kyle threw his head back, and sighed, Which turned into a loud moan as he felt her long tongue wrap around the tip and then sudden warmth and wetness as her muzzle surrounded his entire length. Foxy slowly worked her muzzle over his hard shaft, her long tongue snaking around his tip, gently dragging her canines. Kyle has breathing heavily, 'Oh fuck how is this possible, she feels so real. Im not going to ..last very long.' He started to buck slightly as the oral minstrations, his hands subconiously went and slowly caressed the top of her head. Under her masterful blowjob, He felt his climax building fast...and so did Foxy. She worked faster and harder, her paw stroking the shaft just below her lips as she sucked. Kyle moaned and bucked hard, holding her head down on his shaft. She felt him hold her down as his shaft pulsed and tip swelled as his fliuds came rushing up and out coating her tongue and throat filling her muzzle. Foxy swallowed his load moaning loudly, continueing to suck tyrying to get every drop out. Foxy swallowed the last of his load as he started to soften. She straddled his lap again leaning into his chest.

Kyle panted and sighed ," Oh my god Foxy you are ..just amazing. How is this possible?"

"Oh Kyle...This is whats waiting for you...and more," Foxy started to grind herself on his softening shaft, her wetness coating everything.

"Huh? what do you mean Foxy?" He looked up confused. Only to find her suddenly gone, he looked down to see his shirt back on, pants redone. He turned quickly and fell off the chair. Which caused him to suddenly jolt awake in his desk. 'What the fuck...was that a dream? Fuck it felt so real' As he sat there wondering he heard a noise behind him. He turned to find Chica standing in the right doorway.

"So have fun," she said glancing to the bulge in his pants.

Kyle blushed hard and turned bright red. Chica walked in, "Dont worry, i wont judge ya thinking about Foxy Kyle, I heard ya moaning her name...which..."

She quickly rushed forward and straddled his lap and pushed him into the chair.

"CHICA! What the fuck are you doing, I ...uh...like" He was stopped as Chica stared deep into his eyes.

"Close your eyes." Kyle sighed and complied. "Now listen carefuly, I know you like her and yes she likes you so...do me a favor. ..Imagine Foxy, picture her."

Kyle thought hard and the mental image of Foxy as she was in the dream, and felt a bit uncomfortable as he felt his pants tighten. "Nice Kyle, Now ...keep imaging her..this is a thanks from her ...not me"

Kyle felt soft lips press against his, gentle at first them a lttle harder, Kyle on reflex started kissing back, his tongue brushed against her lips, they slowly parted and he felt another make slight contact before pulling away. The kiss ended after e few more seconds. Kyle kept his eyes closed and in his head he saw Foxy get up off his lap as he felt a weight shift.

He opened his eyes and found himself alone again. He finally left when his arousal subsided, he came out to the main area to Bonnie and Freddy going through a box of old photos. Foxy glance over and him and shyly looked away, Chica caught his eyes, winked and she went back to searching the web. He walked over to the girls, leaned next to Chica, "What was that," he whispered.

Foxy walked over towards him and whispered back into his ear, "I wanted to say thanks for well..everything youve done for us...for me. I never expected to be cared for or even liked again. And i kinda like you, your a great guy. I could just kiss ya... But with this old body...Im unable to do much." Foxy answered sheepingly. Kyle smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss on the side of her snout. They shared a blush and a smiled, as he turned to go over to see what Freddy was doing. Right as he got over Freddy pulled what looked like an old employee group photo. Freddy put it on the table," This was the employee photo from January 1987."

Kyle looked over teh old picture, seeing several smiling faces. He saw his younger mother in a waitress outfit, standing next to several others, A few dressed as chefs and cooks, two or three in nicer dress shirts and slacks, and finally four figures dressed in purple uniform shirts. Freddy pointed to one in particular, one that was wearing not only the shirt...but purple pants and a hat. "That, is Carl."

"Whats with the purple outfits.?"

At that Chica piped in from across the long table, "Well...everyone was trying to figure out a color for the security guards, both day and night shifts, and well black was to police like...blue was a bit mallcop-ish, and other colors like green and yellow wer just ugly, white wouldve been a terrible idea around kids so...purple it was."

"So...why is Carl in full uniform, when the others just have shirts?"

"It made him feel special," Bonnie walked over and sighed, "Made him feel like he belonged, which was sick considering he used that uniform to trick kids here."

"Wow...well if he uh." He lowered his voice so Foxy wouldnt hear,"made Foxy kill, wonder why he tried to save the kid, regret?"

"Heh Probably not, who knows what why." Freddy sighed.

Kyle sat and thought for a moment, "Well to bad no one really knew what he did, he sure wouldve have been given employee of the month or the public thank you." He shrugged. He looked up towards Freddy, who looked pissed.

"That scum bag..GOT WHAT!" He snarled lunging at Kyle, grabbing his shoulders, looking him right in the eyes. After a few tense seconds, Freddy let him go and he stomped off towards the back stage, Leaving Kyle alone with confused and frightened animitronics. Just as they heard the back stage door slam, the clock chimed, indicating it was 6Am ..Sunday. Kyle sighed,'The opening may get more complicated now.'


	18. Chapter 18

Claire had just walked in the building carrying a large box just as the clock finished chiming to find Kyle and band all looking surprised and scared. They all seemed to be looking towards the back stage door.

"Um hey guys everything ok?" She asked meekly. She saw Bonnies ears perk up and Foxys swiveled forward as they all turned. Chica was the first to speak.

"Freddy's um...he's a bit peeved, Kyle said that Carl was made employee of the month back then and was given a public thanks?...Is that true?" Her southern voice gaining an icy hard edge.

Before Claire could answer, the back stage door burst open, a very angry animatronic stomping towards her, his eyes black, a feral snarl on his muzzle. The others frozen in fear as he got right in front of her. She dropped the box as he went to grab her when he was stopped by Kyle throwing his arm in front of the bears chest.

"Freddy, calm down, let her expla...AHH." Freddy brought his arm down and knocked him the face sending Kyle to the ground hard. "Not now Kyle." He yelled. Foxy yipped and rushed to his side kneeling next to him. Bonnie and Chica rushed over, Bonnie grabbed Freddy from behind as Chica stood next to Claire defensively.

"What the fuck Freddy?...he's just trying to help." Foxy yelled.

Bonnie struggled holding Freddy, "Calm the fuck down man...dont make me break you."

During the struggle and arguing, Claire pulled something out of her pocket and pointed it at Freddy. "Hey...Ei...cough... Either stop or ill use this." She stammered.

"What...a flashlight Claire...whats that going to do?" Kyle asked spitting a little blood on the floor from his busted lip. "Freddy please calm down...let her talk." Chic pleaded standing next to Claire. At that point Freddy sighed, his eyes changing back to normal. He broke free from Bonnie, "Ok ok im fine..." he tripped on the box and stumbled forward. In a panic, Claire hit the button. A sudden fast blinding light flashed quickly right in Freddy's face. His eyes flashed yellow and he hit his knees as his pain recpetors all began firing at once, multiple errors and codes flashed in his vision as his system was forcebly shutdown, his servos locking up and he fell forward flat on his face. Everyone stopped and stared at the scene in front of them.

"What the fuck is that." Foxy whispered looking scared, backing slowly to put distance between her and Claire. Bonnie and Chica did the same, all walking around to cower behind Kyle, who was slwoly getting to his feet.

Claire knelt next to Freddy for a moment before standing back up and sighed, "Ugh Im so sorry...Please dont be afraid guys..this was a ...last resort. It sends a series of high intensity strobing style lights to overload the sensory receptors and cause an immediate and instant shutdown. Its been that way for years, going back to the toys. But back then, these flashlights were huge and bulky, now they are super small. Its temporary, only lasting a few minutes."

Foxy's murmer was barely heard, "But why..why have such a thing," Her voice increased as her confusion and anger rose."Why would you, or anyone here need such a thing?"

"To protect the patrons, in the event of a massive software glitch..."

"Oh i get it ...in case Foxy has another fault huh, to stop me in case i go nuts. I've done it once, i could try again right?" Foxy voice got higher in volume.

"No..please listen its..not just you...this is what Biotech..the company the built you,... decided. They sent these...they know your AI is super advanced, this is a fail-safe in the event..."

"They do turn against people." Kyle finished, His eyebrows raised. At that moment a soft groaning got their attention. They all turned to find Freddy rebooting and getting to his feet, slowly and awkwardly. Bonnie and Kyle helped him up and got him over to a table as he was getting fully online.

Claire walked over and knelt in front of him. "Freddy listen, I'm sorry for not telling anyone about Carl. But Dad had no choice, no one knew or knows about your programming. All the public saw was a robot went nuts, tried to kill a child and a night guard, Carl, tried to safe her. Dad knew the truth, but no one could understand then."

"Its Ok Claire...Its jsut so ...infuriating that he got off easy." Claire stood and put her hand on the side of his face, he look up at her staring into her eyes. "I know, hopefully we can do something to put him behind bars."

Freddy smiled at her. Bonnie came up behind them both, "Just don't use that on us again please." The bunny stated crossing his arms. "Oh of course Bon, only if there's an emergency." With that she handed one to Kyle, who reluctantly took it and quickly put it in his pocket, Foxys eyes following him the whole time. Claire walked over to the box, picked it up and set it on the table. "Anyway guys...this is really why i came in so early." She opened the box to reveal lots of bags of clothes.

She grabbed one, "Bonnie." she tossed it at him. "Chica"..."Freddy...and Finally..Foxy."

They all open the bags and started putting on their new costumes. Freddy sported a pure white button up shirt, a shiny black vest with a matching tie with the message "Lets party" running vertical down the fabric, a black blazer with long tails in the back and a new top hat. He looked the part of a formal band leader.

Bonnies bag had black torn up loose jeans, ripped up tshirt that had a rocker styled Fazbear logo and the phrase "Lets Rock", and new strings and decals for his guitar. Chica ended up wearing a longer skirt and Tshirt proudly showing "Pizza time" that fit just tight enough to show curves but not much detail. The final peice was a new "Lets Eat" bib. Kyle was greatly impressed, just as much as they were for each other. He saw Bonnie's jaw drop and Chica's eyes lit up, "Damn Foxy, looking good."

Kyle turned and felt his stomach tighten and throat get dry. Foxy was wearing tight fitting pants with a zigzag cut pattern on the bottom where they stopped at her knees, a tighter false corset showing every curve. Her patch was replaced with a new one. A faux leather belt with a toy cutlass hanging on her hips. The final articles were a nearly floor length fabric duster and a smaller cliche pirate hat. He recognized the outift, it was a seductive pirate lass halloween costume one of his exes wore last year.

He felt his cheeks heat up, "Wow foxy you look...cough..very ..um..."

"Yes Kyle?" She blushed. "You look very...much like a pirate."

Foxy smiled and Kyle heard a click from her throat," Ya har matey, I be feeling like a true buccaneer again." she gave an over the top pose, her right hand raised in the air, Her corny accent perfectly fitting with the vision.

"Well glad ya like it Foxy...cause i got a call from investors...and it involves you." Claire smiled.

Foxy's ears fell, expecting the worst. "And?"

Claires smiled faltered.


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday 6:30 am

Foxy stood there, mouth agape, ears perked and eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her gaze shifted from Claire to Kyle, who had the same look of confusion. His voice was the one to break the silence.

"Wow Claire...really? The investors want her to make an appearance tomorrow morning during the opening?" Kyle asked, unsure if he had heard her statement correctly.

"Yep..thats right...well not fully, after checking social meeting, they found that nearly half are talking about her and want to see her appear at the grand reopening." Claire responded smiling.

"...And the other half." Bonnie asked.

Claire sighed, "They want her to be crushed and thrown away, seems 1987 left a scar with people."

Foxy's ears fell and laid flat against the back of her head. She looked down in shame, "I'm sorry boss."

Kyle placed a hand on her shoulder, silently letting her know its ok. Even Claire walked over and did the same. The rest of the band all joined in and gave a group hug. Freddy's voice pierced the silence after several minutes, "Well...then we better make sure we make not only ours, but Foxy's return the best moment we can." They all smiled and agreed whole-heartedly. After splitting and going there separate ways, Kyle watch Foxy head to the cove and started making sure her faux ship was in perfect order. He walked over to see the cove in its glory. The agile vulpine was quickly retying the fake rigging knots and smoothing out the 'sails'. He walked up behind her. She spun around and look at him with happiness...and oddly fear.

"Whats wrong Foxy?"

She just glanced down at his pants before answering, "I care about you, and ...Ill be honest, i really like you...SO...I'm only going to say this once, don't EVER use that 'THING' on me."

Kyle looked away, knowing what she meant. The flashlight...it seemed to really scare her. Before he could say anything she hugged him tightly and kept going. "It is my biggest fear, I'm so afraid to be shut down. I don't want it, There's a chance with me being an older model...the sudden shutdown could damage my coding. There was several times over the years i felt useless, I actually...thought about ending it. Ripping out my power cell. But now that you fixed me...it brought my fears back. I don't want to go away...Please never even have that out around me."

Kyle kept hugging her. His hands slowly caressed her back. "Listen, i like you too Foxy.. trust me, Chica's kiss was super weird cause...i would've preferred you. I didn't know you thought about suicide, I'm sorry. I promise, that no matter what...i will NEVER use this on you or any once else. And if i do...Ill let you hurt me OK?"

Foxy pulled back and kissed Kyle on the lips, both closing their eyes in the embrace. To him the kiss was..different, he could tell she was a robot. The metallic taste of her lips, the way they felt...but he didn't care he kept on kissing her. To Foxy the kiss was magic, removing all worry and stresses she had. The ended the kiss and Foxy smiled and turned back around to finish her cleaning while Kyle left to check on the others.

Bonnie was on stage making sure all the band electronics were fully working, Chica went to help Claire figure out the menu for the week. He noticed Freddy had a sad look on his face. He watched as the anthro-bear walked towards the museum room. He slowly opened the door and slipped in. Kyle walked over and followed. He walked in to find Freddy sitting in a chair, top hat at his feet, face in his palms. He slowly walked over and sat next to the bear.

"Hey Freddy, everything ok man?"

"No", Freddy voice cracked and was full of sadness, "I fucked up." He sat up and looked at the ceiling sighing loudly before looking at the floor, eyes shifting back and forth, "Im supposed to be the wise voice of reason ya know...the others looking to me for advice or ideas. The calm, collected leader." He paused and tears formed, "Im not supposed to let emotions get the best of me, not get angry...or pissed. To just let it go...But then...Carl started this trend of me getting mad fast, he brought upon the series of events that started our downfall. The past few years...I've been getting more and more angry, all the night guards we tried to kill cause they were Carl. Only to get more upset now that I know they were innocent. Everything that happened to Foxy, the way i treated her...and then ..." He started to cry softly, " I went for Claire, The boss...i wasn't going to hurt her but i was so mad that he had pretty much got away with murder...and i snapped." Kyle put his arm around the bears shoulders as the tears fell. "How can i ever make up for everything...I don't deserve for them to respect me when i barely respect myself after this."

Kyle squeezed Freddy shoulders, "Hey look, you do deserve it, you know you made mistakes that proves you accept responsibility for what happened. You want to make things better and your sorry. And as for your emotions, it just shows that you have heart and compassion." Freddy wiped his tears away and looked Kyle in the face, "Look Freddy, just go and apologize, it may not fix everything...but its a start."

Freddy jumped up and smiled, "Your right... me letting my emotions show just means i can connect with them more and understand how they feel bout things...thanks" Freddy grabbed and pulled Kyle into a bear hug before grabbing his top hat and walking out to take care of his issues. Kyle went to leave when something grabbed his shirt collar. He stopped and turned to find Fredbear reaching for him. The springlock suit grabbed his shoulders and Kyle felt nauseous before passing out.

He opened his eyes to a small all white room with a single small table and chair with a kid sitting in the chair just looking at him. He appeared to be about 5 or 6 wearing a football team themed tshirt, shorts and tennis shoes. As he got closer, the more about the boy he noticed. White, slightly tanned from playing outside, few freckles on his face Hazel eyes, scruffy brown hair.

"Um hi.."Kyle finally was able to speak, "Who are you.?"

The Boy smiled and spoke in a familiar voice, "Oh come now Kyle, it should be obvious by now."

The realization hit him ,"Fredbear?"

"Actually...since my fur is gold in color...how about 'Goldie'." The boy took a drink of a pop that wasnt there before.

"It works...but why are you a kid?"

"Um...i was murdered...as a kid...duh.."

"...but you sounded much older before." As the words left his mouth, he blinked and the kid was gone replaced by a much older person that was identical to the kid.

"Oh...right...you can probably changed how you look in my head right..." Kyle nearly face palmed.

"Yep and speaking of being in your head, nice dream...very classy." Goldie winked and gave him the ok symbol with his fingers.

Kyle blushed beet red and stammered, "YOu...You...yuou saw that? What the hell?"

"Ok ok so i only caught the tail-end of it right before ya woke up...either way..you seemed at odds about making out with Chica."

Kyle blushed again at the memory. "Well yea... i uh kinda...not sure why...but i uh.."

"I know i know you have a thing for Foxy." the man smiled and nearly started laughing.."But thats not why im here. Im here to tell you...good job on things so far. Your really helping this place get turned around."

"Thanks.."

"But there is a lot to do...make it through the opening tomorrow, getting next week to go the same way, keeping everyone safe...Are you up to it?."

Kyle smiled adn gave a thumbs up, "Of course."

"Good," Goldie got up and walked towards Kyle, "Well then ...ya should get back and get busy."

Kyle startled awake to find himself flat on the ground. He sat up and found the Fredbear suit back to its normal position. He got up and walked out to find no time has passed. He walked out to see Freddy sitting at a table writing something in a notepad, Foxy was talking to Bonnie, both holding guitars, Chica and Claire were taste testing a few pizza toppings.

"Hey Boss heading out, catch ya later."

"Ok Kyle see ya at midnight."

He walked up to the stage, Foxy jumped down and pulled Kyle in a tight hug. He blushed as he felt her soft breasts on his chest. He gave her a quick kiss on the side of her face before saying his good byes and left the restaurant to head home to rest up. He walked in his house at 7 on the dot and went upstairs to get to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as Foxy said her goodbyes to Kyle, she quickly rushed back onto the stage to continue playing guitars with her brother Bonnie. Him and Bonbon had taught her years ago back during the heyday of the pizzeria. However, times have changed a bit. Before Foxy could almost keep up with the lapine robots. Well barely, they were actually programmed for playing so they were inherently better than the rest but at least she was close. Now though, Bonnies newer body and joints allowed for much better and faster playing. Her older fingers weren't built for the higher speed chord ripping Bonnies was. Plus her short claws made quick changes harder. She resigned to playing on the bass. Foxy got frustrated early on since her lack of playing made her rusty (no pun intended) but after a few practice songs, she was able to get back into the motion. Over the next hour they played acoustic covers of every song they could think of. After several songs and multiple applause by their very small audience, Foxy finally had to stop.

"Damn old body.' Foxy murmured,' Sorry Bon, my power cells getting weak, gotta go recharge." She shrugged in annoyance. She place the bass in the stand on stage. She gave him a tight hug before slowly walking off stage towards her cove to recharge. She gave him a slight smile before disappearing behind her curtain. Bonnie unplugged his guitar from the amp and set it in its stand before walking over to the edge of the stage and sat down listening to Chica and Claire discuss the menu for the big day.

"Ok got all the different toppings, got the..." Claire started reading off the food list when she was interrupted by Chicas groaning giving a face of disgust.

"Ugh please tell me we don't have any of those little fish?"

"Chica..we have to be able to cater to anyone's palate." Claire sighed.

"What kid is going to order those?" Chica muttered.

"Anyway..we also have the pasta ready to go, burgers, the pop machines are filled and tanks charged..."

Bonnie sat there, actually getting a bit hungry listening to all the food being discuss. 'Gotta love these new bodies.' he thought. Maybe Chica would have time to make his favorite pizza later on. Just thinking bout it made his hunger worse. Extra cheese with pineapple and jalapenos. He started thinking of just how good her pizza is. Kids love her and her pizza. They would ...come...fr...his thoughts stopped. A different feeling started creeping in. One that he thought he got over years ago. He sighed, got up and left to go backstage. Claire glanced over and was surprised to see the bunny gone. Before she could get up, the sound of the front door opening. Claire was shocked to see who it was. The last person she expected to be there.

He needed to be alone. He headed to one of the small storage rooms just in the hallway. Bonnie opened one that had his name on it. Inside was spare parts galore. Joints, servos, optics, harnesses, outer skin material. He slumped into a chair, his thoughts getting more and more venomous. His fist clenched at the thoughts. He knew this feeling, and he hated it. Jealousy. Raw and unfiltered. As he sat there, he didn't hear the back stage door open, nor did he hear light shoe steps getting closer. Bonnie thought he was alone. Until the door opened and in walked Claire.

"Hey Bon...everything ok?" She walked closer.

He thought hard, he didn't want her to get involved. "Yep, everything's fine." His voice betraying his processor.

"You don't sound ok. Is there something ya want to talk about?" She sat next to him in another chair.

"Nope...not really...just something that I'm going through." He sighed looking away from his boss. She didn't need to know what was going on with him. He could work it out, he did years ago. Then another thought hit...he kinda got over it when Foxy was put out of order. Made him feel worse about what was going on.

"Come on Bonnie, you can trust me cant you? I just want everyone on the same page for the big day." She put a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"I feel like shit Claire. I'm jealous."

"Of what?" She sat up looking at him in the face as he looked at the floor.

"The others. Ya know... Chica has her pizza, people came from all over just to try it. Some would come here just for a slice. Freddy is named after the founder, has his face on the building, Foxy has..uh ...had her own stage and show. The toys were loved by teens. Tia was known for her cakes, Funtime Fox was loved by kids for her stories, Toy Freddy was just like Freddy...What about me? Huh, what about Bonnie the bunny? All i do is play guitar during songs. No one sat there just for that, they wanted Freddy and Chica to sing." He felt tears building, "And I feel terrible cause i felt that i got over it when Foxy was shutdown the first time, I felt finally i could have a shot...and now those feeling are back now that she may be back to perform." The tears started falling, "I hate thinking like this, I love all of them the same, and would never want any of them gone for that...I feel useless...like maybe i should be the one to take a back seat...let Foxy take my place. She really wants to entertain again."

Claire pulled Bonnie into a hug, his ears shot up at the sudden movement, "Oh Bon" He heard her crying, "I never knew you felt like that...your not useless ok. " She pulled away and looked him in the face. "You are Bonnie the bunny, Guitar playing anthro. Your are the only one out there. People love hearing ya play."

Bonnie wiped his eyes, "Yea but...who would come just to hear me play?"

Claire smiled. "Why don't you come out and see, someones here just for you Bon." She stood up and offered him a hand up . He took it confused and let him lead her to the main area where he saw a woman older than Claire. She looked oddly familiar. She saw him and walked up to him before pulling Bonnie into a hug, His confusion peaking.

This mystery woman pulled away, "Hey Bonnie, long time last time i saw you ...you looked a little puffy and pudgy."

Bonnie cocked his head and look hard at her features before it clicked. "Janet Overland?"

"In person, and its Janet Winters now." She smiled.

Bonnies memories flashed quick. A waitress that stayed late waiting for a ride home, she would often go on stage, stand next to him and play a few chords on his guitar. Back when he couldn't move, it was against the rules.

"Wow ...Welcome back Janet, Last time i saw you ...you had a very strange fashion sense." He smirked.

"Hey it was the 80's." she chuckled.

"So...why are ya here?"

"To see my favorite band member." She smirked. Bonnie sighed, "Ill go get Chica." Janet laughed, "No silly bunny..you"

Bonnie was taken aback, "Why me...?"

"Are you serious, your the lead guitarist of the band. The coolest member. Plus The 80s was the best era of music. ACDC, white snake, tesla...You reminded me of them." She smiled and sat in a chair in front of the stage. "Mind playing a few songs for me Bon?"

Bonnie couldn't believe this. He walked on stage, grabbed his guitar, hooked up the amp. He felt a bit nervous, hes never had an adult WANT to listen. He thought hard on a song and smiled as the idea came to him. Bonnie stood in front of the mic and started wailing on the chords. Van halens Really got me filled the building quick. He effortlessly glided through the chords as he approached the first verse. He decided to sing in his voice, not using his voice altering at all. He watched as Janet's face lit up in excitement. Claire sat next to her and joined in the cheering. Foxy opened her curtain to watch the show, Freddy and Chica sat and cheered from the nearby table. He finished the song without missing a note. The largest smile appeared on his face as he heard his audience cheer. His ears were high and tall as he gave a flourishing bow.

Janet walked up to him as he put the guitar back in its stand, "Wow Bon that was amazing" She gave him a big hug, his ears dropping, a blush forming on his face. They broke apart and she walked towards Claire to be her well after giving him a small smile. He watched her leave out the door after saying bye. He felt better than he had in a while. All those feeling of jealousy washed away. Even though it was just one person...it was enough knowing someone came here mainly to here him play. He noticed Freddy sitting at the table again going over jokes. A thought hit him and he walked over to talk.

-In the Kitchen-

Chica was standing leaned over the counter bobbin her head in good spirits after the impromptu show by Bonnie. She giggled at the giddy feeling she was having. She loved the show. Watching him hit the chords perfect, the way his voice sounded as he hit the notes. The way his body moved throughout the song, She closed her eyes and wonder where else those moves could be good...'Wait what.?' Where did that come from? She never had thoughts like that for him before. Chica turned around and sat on the counter deep in thought. Shes been having unusual thoughts like that before. She thought back to the kiss she gave Kyle. It was very weird for her to be that forward. She remembered him trying to slip her the tongue. True he was thinking of Foxy...Chica thought of Bonnie, wondering if how he would kiss...ugh she decided to work through this.

'Ok ok ...yea hes handsome, the new expressions make him very cute, the way his ears react ...his body is very...mmm...nice, they gave him some nice muscle like toning... his voice is nice on the ears..his attitude and new clothes gives him akinda edgy look and feel...OH shit ...a realization hit Chica hard. She is attracted to Bonnie. She slid off the counter to sit on the ground. Unsure of what to do or how to handle this.

-Main area 11pm-

Kyle walked in the building after getting a good nights...uh...days sleep. He saw Claire getting ready to leave, Foxy was sitting on the edge of her stage with a power cord in her chest. Freddy and Bonnie seemed to be deep in talks. Chica was siting at a table by herself. Claire waved bye and walked out the front door. Kyle walked over to Freddy as Chica did the same.

Freddy looked at Kyle, "Hope your up for advice...we could all use it."

Kyle sighed loudly as he saw them all looked at him like little kids needing help, "Ok guys ...lets talk."


	21. Chapter 21

Oh and its been a bit since i said this..I do not own Fnaf Scott Cawthorne is the genius behind that, i only own my OCs

Other than that Enjoy :)

Kyle reached into his duffel bag, grabbed a can of pop and opened it before sitting next to Foxy at the table.

"Ok guys, we open in 9 hours, and from the looks of it, we need to get some things off of our chests."

Bonnie sighed, fiddled his thumbs a bit and looked down at the table. He sighed deep and started his rant, "Ok guys this is really difficult for me but, the past few ...well since the beginning, ive been really jealous of you guys. Of everyone. It started years ago when we were huge. It was all about Freddy since he was the leader...or Chica made amazing pizza...Foxy had her own stage show. Hell even the toys were hugely popular. Hell, the boss even talked about making a whole new mascot for the arcades. But what about Bonnie? No one drew pictures of me and a kid, no one got on the stage just to see me." His voice started to gain a edge, he glanced over at Foxy, "Then when Foxy was shutdown, as much as i hated feeling like this, i felt that maybe finally i would get to shine. That id become popular ya know, have a chance to be Freddy and Chicas equals for once. But no everything went south fast. Then when we were updated, i was the last to be turned on."

Kyle looked over to the anthros, they all looked sad and shocked at what Bonnie was saying. Before anything could be said , Bonnie continued, "So...i swallowed my envy and put on a face ya know, pretended everything was ok. But today... everything came back, Jealous of people coming from all over just for the pizza ...or Freddy's singing...and then once i thought about it ...Just for Foxys pirate show. And i got angry again...which i hate. I love you guys and i would never want anything to happen to any of you...i just...i don't know guys i felt and still felt lost in my envy."

Bonnie continued to stare at his folded hands, eyes misty from the tears that were forming. Chica looked downright sad as well, Foxy looked away at the floor. Kyle put his arms around Foxy, and she turned, looked him in the eyes, a small smile forming on her muzzle. After what felt like hours, the silence was finally broken by Freddy.

"Bonnie, we had no idea you felt this way, all this time i felt like a failure as a leader since i lost control of my anger, only to find out i was oblivious to the what my family was feeling, I'm so sorry Bonnie. Why didn't you say anything before."

"I was afraid, I was scared of being i don't know...judged...scorned... ," the bunny started to sob, "I hate feeling this way guys i really do."

Kyle decided to chime in, "Well ...maybe after opening day...we could i don't know try to make a show or something?"

Freddy looked right at the night guard, genuine happiness on his face, "I totally agree Kyle," The bear turned towards the bunny, "Bonnie why don't we do that, after the first big week, we try to write in a Bonnie themed show."

Chica hugged Bonnie hard ," Oh thats a great idea right Bon? That why everyone has equal popularity."

Bonnie's face broke into a grin and hugged her back. After several minutes they broke away and Kyle noticed a much larger blush on her face. Kyle sighed and finished his pop as they went their separate ways, Foxy being the only one to stay nearby. Time seemed to rush by and before anyone knew it, it was chiming 6 am.

The band went and got on stage just was Claire was walking in, followed closely by the day guard Bill, and several other workers Kyle assumed was the waiters, and cooks.

"Ok everyone, 'Claire announced, "We open those doors to the public at 9 am sharp and i want everything to go off without a hitch." Everyone nodded and went off in their separate directions. The cooks went to the kitchen to start getting the pizza, pastas, burgers, steaks and other goods ready for future ordering. The waiters and waitresses went and got changed into the uniforms. The counter girl got the podium ready. Claire and Kyle walked over, unlocked and opened the doors to the diner area, which was just off of the main party room. Not soon after, all the over heads lights throughout the whole building whirred, clunked and came on brightly illuminating everything. Everyone was rushing around in a calm manner, trying to get everything ready. Kyle tried leaving several times but got asked to help move or get stuff set up. As 9 approached, more and more cars started filling the lot. Kyle looked out and saw a few news crew vans, along with many families out talking about the diner.

The band on stage was still as could be, although Kyle knew they were very nervous on the inside. Especially Foxy, her reappearance could make or break her confidence, if not the diners reputation. Finally it was here 8:58 am. And everyone got into their places and put on big genuine smiles. Kyle had put on a fresh uniform and was standing next to Bill the day guard, wearing the same uniform. He looked over and saw Claire, hand on the handle, other hand on the key that was in the lock ready to turn the key. She let out a shaky breath and opened the door while putting on a large smile. She loudly proclaimed to the very large crowd, "It is my great pleasure to say this, Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Diner."

Controlled chaos is the only thing that Kyle could think of. Large swarms of people, mainly kids, filled the building. Waiters constantly going from table to table taking orders on the new tablets, bringing out food and drinks. Kids playing games with the few arcade games that were in the main area. He looked at the band, still motionless but he could tell they were ready to go. He watched Claire in the middle of talking to the news anchor, motioning to the stage. They followed her as she walked around the room to the stage and walked up to the middle mic.

"Good morning everyone,' She announced getting everyone attention, 'thank you all for joining us today for the reopening of my families diner.' her smile beamed brightly,' It is my pleasure though, to introduce, and reintroduce to many, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, and Chica the chicken," She took a step sideways motioning to the band. They all 'woke up' and approached the mics. Freddy was the first to speak, "Hi everyone Im Freddy,' He gave a bow after taking off his top hat.

Bonnie played a short chord set with a flourish, "I'm Bonnie." he said with a smirk.

Chica held her plate holding the cupcake up above her head, "And i'm Chica."

The children giggled and sat on the floor in front of the stage as the band starting singing their songs. Kyle walked around the other rooms making sure things were ok. Bill did the same on the other side of the building. Everything was going great, children were laughing at Freddy's corny jokes, Chica was off stage handing a special cupcake to the one birthday girl. A handful was making googly eyes at Bonnie watching him play the guitar. Most of the parents seemed happy and having a good time. Kyle didn't even feel tired, not even as the day wore on. People left and more seemed to replace them, social media fueling the surge in patrons.

Lunch quickly turned to dinner as the closing hour got nearer. Kyle made sure was in position for the final act. He snuck into pirates cove to find Foxy pacing nervously, her hook back on her right wrist, eye patch covering her right eye. He put a hand on her shoulder, she stopped and gave him a loving hug. She pulled away when she heard the cue. He gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before sneaking back out to join Claire in the back of the party room.

She leaned over and whispered," She okay?"

"Yep,' he whispered back," just nervous ...we all are."

She nodded as Freddy started the final act.

"Well, "He faked sighed, "Its about time to say our goodbyes boys and girls." Bonnie started to put his guitar in the stand when Chica stopped him, "Wait guys...aren't we forgetting something?"

All the children looked both confused and excited, the adults looked just confused.

"Oh right , she late though, thats not like her." Bonnie sighed.

The kids started to murmur along with the adults.

"Yea well, we haven't heard from her in several years now, she took her failure pretty hard guys and well we did treat her pretty bad, but I sent her an invite with a meaningful apology. but i guess she wont show up." Freddy looked actually sad as he shrugged. "Well since our shows over i guess..." He was cut off by laughing, an over the top cliche rough sounding pirate laugh.

The whole crowd gasped as the coves curtains were thrown back quickly to reveal Foxy the pirate. From her pose, her clothes, to the fiery gaze, she was fully a pirate. Her rough yet enticing pirate accent flowed smoothly, "G'morning lads and lassies, Tis a warming site ta be seeing so many bright faces. My name be Captain Foxy, Most famous pirate to ever sail the seven seas." She gave a bow as the kids got really excited at the new character, even most the adults seemed happy to see her back in action.

Freddy continued the act, "Foxy, welcome back to the diner, what have ya been up to?"

"Well i've been traveling the seas, visit new ports getting new tales to tell me new crew, once i feel up to it o'course, i haven be feeling the best, I didn't listen to me ma and da when the told me to pack good food. I took notin bu' pop and candy, and Freddy i feel kinda sick so I may not b' able to be preforming for a while." Foxy looked down at the ground.

Before any of the band could speak, a little girl next to Foxy's stage piped in," WHy did you leave Foxy?"

Her voice made Foxy falter for a second. She smiled and knelt down on the edge of the stage, talking softly yet loud enough for all to hear, "Well... I hurt me crews trust and hurt someone, i felt so bad i threw meself to the seas to be punished. After years of squalls pounded away, i thougt i be done for. But then this young sailor found me and me busted ship, patched me up and showed me that somethings cant be changed but can be fixed and thats what i intend to do." She glanced over to Kyle and gave him a small smile.

Foxy and the others continued the charade, telling a few lame jokes and before to long it was closing time. The band and Foxy 'deactivated' to appear offline as the customers slowly filtered out. Kyle walked back towards the office only to hear a very loud and angry woman yelling. He walked up to find Claire getting yelled at by an irate customer.

"I cant believe that you let that murderous fuck out in daylight, that that..thing should've been lit on fire."

"Mam...i understand your concern, our technician assured she was safe to make an appearance."

"Oh really, He assured it huh, why does he think that."

Kyle walked into the office interrupting her rant, "Ma'am I was going through her protocols when i found that it appeared to have tampered with in the 80s."

Her expression changed in an instant, "How so?"

Kyle faltered, he had to made it up now ," Well, someone accessed her main programming and altered her test protocols and removed her safeties. She ran a servo test while in the presence of a child. It also appears that her video recording was on and it caught him in the act but since her programming is so old i'm having trouble converting to a usable format at this time."

The woman looked from him to Claire. She sighed and accepted the story, apologized and left the building. "Kyle thanks for helping out today, tonight i'm sure they will want to ...damn look at the time ya better head home." Kyle saw it was nearly 5 pm so he left for home to catch some sleep before his next shift. He wasn't aware of how exhausted he was until he blacked out before hitting the pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

It was about 7pm by the time most of the employees had either left or were about to be gone. Only Bill the day guard was still there sitting in the office watching the cameras on the tablet. He lingered on the stage cam, before switching to the dining room. A feeling of deja vu washed over him. He remembered that it was just two weeks ago that he was in this same room, in the same chair, seeing the same tablet. The only difference of course was the overwhelming fear that he had. For nearly 3 weeks straight this...things had tried to kill him. He had no choice of course to work that shift. Then he got a break, some stupid kid applied for the temporary 6 to midnight run. As soon as he overheard Claire tell him to come in, he rushed to her to ask for a shift change. He was much too old to be dealing with the band. Then out of no where, everything was fine. The kid didn't die, and was able to get them to not be so evil. Not sure how, but the kid did it. He switched back and nearly jumped, Freddy was gone. He panicked. He checked then all but sure enough, the bear was gone, poof. He switched to the stage to see Claire there, but instead of looking upset or scared, she seemed...at ease. And looked like see was talking, to...the bunny? He looked closer at the screen and sure enough, he could make out Bonnies lips and eyes moving. Just that, the rest of his body was still, as was Chica's.

Bill was staring at the screen, not hearing the light footsteps approaching. He didn't see a figure, walk in the room. Until he heard a voice, right next to him.

"Good evening William." A deep voice resounded next to him. Bill jumped, dropped the tablet and fell back into the chair. "Oh i am very sorry, i was hoping on not scaring you."

Bill just sat there, chest heaving, hand over his heart. His eyes were wide, one of the things that so badly wanted to kill just last month was here, in the room...alone ...with him.

Freddy sighed and walked over to a different chair and sat across from the day guard. "I um...understand you were the night guard before young Kyle." The bear stated. Bill nodded, it was all he could do, his voice wasn't working. Freddy looked down at the ground, his brow furrowed in worry. "Well, you see, i uh," Freddy fumbled with the right wording, "I wanted to apologize, for everything we said...and did, well tried to do, not to long ago."

"A...Ap...Apologize?" Bills voice finally started working.

Freddy looked him in the eyes, "Yes, you see for several years, we believed that every night guard was a man that had done us wrong and severally hurt the Fazbear family. So we would try to kill him the same way he killed one of our friends. " Freddy's voice broke slightly as he continued, He told Bill everything that had happened to them as through the years, when he was finished telling his tale, he ended his speech, "We so badly wanted revenge that we, well i, didn't take the time to figure out the truth. It took us nearly killing Kyle and the threat of being shutdown to see the error of our ways. After doing some chatting with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy...we decided to to the right thing and try to say sorry for everything we've done."

"I see well...not sure how your going to find most of the other guards but, hell if Claire's ok and the new kids cool with it, then i guess i am." He gave a light smile.

Freddy sat up and gave a deep sigh and chuckle, "That's great to hear, the others are itching to move during the day, standing for hours get uncomfortable," Freddy stood and made to leave the room, motioning to Bill to follow. Bill sighed, got up and walked behind the bear. They made their way into the main room to find Claire siting at a table, with the other two band members still frozen on stage. Claire looked at Bill expectantly. He gave a deep sigh,"Its ok, I forgave them,"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Chica, gave a loud sigh of relief and dropped her shoulders and arms, while Bonnie did the same setting his guitar in the stand. He heard rustling and nearly fainted when he saw Foxy walk out of the cove. The memories of her nearly getting through the left door replayed in his mind, sending shivers down his spine. He wasn't expecting her to walk straight towards him. She stopped in front of him and looked at him with sad look in her eyes, the only thing on her that could evoke such emotion. Her voice was barely a whisper, "Do you really forgive us? All of us?"

He smiled at her, "Yea i suppose, After Freddy explained everything, i cant blame ya." She cheered and gave him a quick hug before heading back to her cove to finish charging. He sat at the table to begin talking to the boss, "So Claire, how was the big day?"

"Well i guess it went ok, i'm to frazzled to look at the books, Ill look at them tomorrow while everyone's busy."

Bill just nodded, he glanced over to the band as they were setting chairs on the tables, sweeping up trash, and getting thing organized and ready for the next day. After chatting with Claire for several hours, he glanced up at the clock to see it was nearly 11 pm. He stood up, stretched, and headed back to the security office to get things ready for Kyle when he got there. He had just finished changing out of his uniform and gathering his personal effects when he heard his phone alarm indicating it was 11:45. He sighed and started heading out towards the main area to see a car pulling up as Claire was about to walk out the door. He rushed leave with her, waving bye to the band, which felt odd to him considering. Kyle had just got out of his car carrying a duffel bag, giving Claire a smile and Bill a respectful nod before heading through the doors. Bill took a deep breath as he started his truck.

"Maybe this time, the diner will turn out just fine." He sighed smiling, hoping for the best.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyle walked into the diner, and was surprised to see most of the chairs upended on the table tops. His nose was tickled by the subtle scent of cleaners. He sighed happily, walked over and shut the blinds for the big bay windows and main lobby doors. As he turned, he heard slight thumping and whirring before nearly being knocked forward by a heavy form. He saw reddish faux fur flash in front of his face as arms wrapped around his chest. He smiled warmly as he thought of who it was. Turning, Kyle found a vulpine face in front of his. His face felt warm as he started blushing from the close proximity. She quickly released the night guard as she, and Kyle, realized that there was 3 other set of eyes looking at them, all happy.

He coughed trying to get attention away from he feelings, "So guys, What did you think of the big day? I thought it went pretty good, but what do you think?" He asked setting his bag on the table and unzipped it...And dropped it when a loud happy shriek filled the building. Chica was jumping up and down speaking very quickly. "Oh my god it was amazing performing again. Seeing all the children and parents happy and having fun, We didn't miss our cues. Oh it was amazing." She was beaming. Her face tight in a large grin. Bonnie fist pumped and slapped Kyle roughly on the back, "Oh it was a blast, i never seen so many kids at once wanting to see me shred chords, "Chica sputtered at his narcissism, before they saw he was kidding when he laughed and continued, "Oh and seeing them love the corny puns and our cheesy songs, it was amazing being back in the spotlight."

Kyle bent down to gather the fallen items and setting them on the table, not seeing Foxy had taken an interest in some of hsi goodies. He turned to Freddy, "Well? What ya got to say big guy?" The other looked at him and could tell he was holding back, "Oh well ...uh It was most enjoyable Kyle."

Chica slugged his shoulder, "Come on Fred, cut loose we deserve it." Freddy sighed and startled everyone by letting loose a loud holler. "WHoooooo Oh man i haven't had that much fun in years."

Everyone laughed hard at the show. Kyle got done putting everything on the table. He had brought his Xbox 360 and bunch of different games and movies. He also brought several pops and other sweets to celebrate the big day. As he was hooking up wires, Foxy interrupted him, showing him a toy gun looking thing, "Hey whats this?" Kyle glanced over and saw what she was holding, and nearly panicked, leaping up and snatching it from her hands. "Oh god Foxy Don't EVER touch that, I have no idea what...what it might do you guys." He gently set it in the bag, Freddy and Bonnie watching. Kyle saw the hurt in her eyes and the confusion in the others, "Uh sorry foxy ...didn't mean to snap, but ..."

"But what Kyle,What was that, you seemed terrified by that toy." Bonnie stated sitting next to him. Kyle sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to explain it. Foxy sat on the other side of him, looking sad. It nearly broke his heart.

"Well...when i was in school, i was very smart...smarter than i should've been. Straight A's, in Chemistry, Biology, and all other science classes. Anyway, It was in a college funded advanced electronics course that we had to design and built a prototype gizmo, so I made this,' He gently held it up,' It was supposed to be a joke, just a theory...but it works. Its a handheld micro EMP device."

Chica interrupted him, "Whats that mean?"

Kyle let out a shaky breath and continued, "It sends out a thin invisible ray small burst of high energy electromagnetic waves to shutdown shielded electronic components." As soon as he said this, Foxy jumped away from him, looking scared. Freddy and Bonnie glared at him. Bonnie grabbed his shoulders hard, "Why is that even here?"

Kyle looked away, "I brought it in earlier, when you attacked me the first night Bonnie, I wanted something to protect myself So i brought in weapons, including this. I'm so sorry guys, i forgot it was in the bag. I don't want you to be afraid of me like you are of Carl." Bonnie let go of his shoulder, looking away. They all looked sad, They nearly forgot what they tried to do. Foxy sat back down next to him. "I'm sorry Kyle, I'm not afraid of you, I have no reason to. None of us do, You'd never use that or that flashlight on us right."

Bonnie chimed in, "Yea of course he wouldn't," He gave an eager thumbs up. Freddy sat down as well. Kyle still felt bad about getting them mad, so he grabbed the gun and took it out to his car. Upon re-entering the diner, he clasped his hands and exclaimed loudly, "Ok guys, lets get that issue behind us,and lets celebrate our first day."He walked over to the Xbox and powered it up, gaining cheers from the band, including Freddy. He helped chica and Foxy get it going, letting them have some Girl time as the 3 guys watched. Kyle felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Bonnie motioning for him to follow him. He stood and followed the bunny to a different table.

"Whats up Bonnie?"

"Oh just wanted to chat, You and i haven't had any one on one guy talk." He smiled.

"Ah ok." He took a drink of pop. Bonnie piped in, "So just curios, you and Foxy..." Kyle nearly choked on his pop. Bonnie chuckled, "Hey don't get all worked up, if your into her nothing i can do..." The bunny leaned in and whispered," Chica told me ya had a nice dream the other night." HE winked.

"Heh must be weird, me liking your sister."

Bonnie cocked his head, one of his bunny ears drooped, "Oh right...no were not siblings, we are just super close. Physically we may all be the same age...well Foxys actually 33 body wise and me Chica and Freddy are only 2, we are programmed to be different ages with our own personality."

"Oh how so Bon?"

"Well our AIs were all turned on at the same time, making us all the same age but yet made different .. Freddy was designed to be ...mentally in his 30's maybe 40's... ya know be the older wiser, father figure...Chica, is meant to be like 16 or 17 ya know...the bubbly eager little sister...I'm programmed to be the older 18 19 year old brother that going through the rebel phase...Now Foxy was made to be in her early 20s...Be the eager young newly made captain of her own ship...but she is actually really shy"

"What about the others...the toys...?" Kyle wondered out loud.

"Well...They were all made to be the same age for some reason. All made to be like 25 or so...was supposed to be easier to teach and learn. We were all one big family though.. But we are not actually sibling per se."

"Ah so ...you and Chica...have you ever..." He trailed off. The bunny blushed a deep purple. "Well...we uh... its not...um.." He sighed and leaned in close. "Ok ok when Freddy wasn't looking we decided to test our new bodies out...nothing happened really...she just uh...gave me a blowjob." He muttered looking away.

"Its ok man, im not going to judge." Kyle could tell the bunny was still uneasy. "So uh..my mom came in the other day."

"Oh huh yea...turned out she worked here and i was her favorite one...gave her a private concert."

Kyle raised his eyebrows, trying to ignore the possible hidden meanings. He heard Foxy cheer, meaning their turn was over. Him and Bonnie went over to start playing the game as Chica went to make pizza. Foxy sat next to him watching the fun. It seemed everything was going great. Kyle smiled as he thought about how nothing could go wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters are me just copying them from the my original posting on FF.net without ANY changes since this was my first fanfic and it was sentimental, but this one I edited a bit to add a few details.

The room was silent. Not a signal thing making any noise. Not a person was in the area, expect her. Just the stage, the spot lights and the mics. Janet Winters looked around, a shiver of anticipation ran up her spine. The sharp twang of a struck chord made her whip her head back around. Up on stage was Bonnie, messy purple hair, cocky smirk and all decked up in cliche rocker gear. He looked and gave her a wink, making her blush, before striking another chord. She could tell right away what song it was. Warrents Cherry pie. She screamed in sheer happiness as Bonnie began singing the song, his voice matching the original. She jumped and moved around, swaying her hips to the beat. She bit her lip and started moving her body teasingly. He watched the woman in front of him dancing borderline seductively. He blushed and gave her another wink as he continued to sing. After finishing the song, Janet cheered loudly, whistling sharply as Bonnie gave an over the top bow. His large ears flopping forward He slung the guitar over his shoulders and headed back stage, With Janet sneaking behind him. AS soon as he walked through the door, Janet quickly entered surprising him. She stood in front of him and bit her lip again.

"Just wanted to say thanks for the 'private concert', "She gave a strange accent at the meaning, "You shouldn't have." her left hand came up and rested on his shoulder.

Bonnie gave an uneasy smile, and gave a slight wave, "It was nothing Mrs. Winters, Kyle's our good friend and we were..."

"Call me Janet," she put pressure on his shoulder, gently pushing him back, " And is that the only reason?" She smirked making him blush. He noticed the force she was putting on his shoulder.

"Um well yea..uh id do anything for my ...biggest fan." He stuttered.

"Aw..."her left hand touched his chest lovingly, she gazed into his eyes, making him blush harder, "the bunny's not uneasy around a woman is he?"

He let out a shaky chuckle, "Well, not very often..i ...have...a..uh Janet? What are you...uh..." He stopped speaking as he felt her hand slide slowly down his chest to his abs, her gaze never leaving his. She cocked her eyebrows and slowly let her hand ease lower, a light moan leaving Bonnie's mouth as she grazed his crotch, his eyes slipped closed, loving the gentle caress. He felt his cock respond to the woman's touch. In no time at all he was full on rock solid. He opened his eyes to see a very impressed Janet. 

"Oh Bonnie, seems like your MY biggest fan," she let out a breathy laugh, She leaned in to his ears, "is someone enjoying this?" Her hand started gently rubbing up and down the now tight bulge in his pants. His eyes slowly closed once more as breath went from moaning to a ragged, husky breathing. He heard her chuckle, as he felt her push him roughly backwards, landing on a couch that wasn't there prior. His eyes snapped open as he hit, only growing wider as he watched her saunter over, hips swaying wide, with a hungry look in her eyes before climbing onto the couch on top of his lap, straddling him. He groaned and eased his head back against the plush fabric, eyes fluttering as he felt pressure on his dick as her crotch rested on him. She leaned over, her breast against his chest, breathing hard in arousal.

It was when she started grinding her crotch on his that she gained rough groaning from the bunny, the motions increasing her own arousal as well. She began to breathe harder as she felt him buck agaisnt her. His hands instinctively went to her hips as she gyrated.

"This is.." he huffed , " amazing...but what would Kyle think?" Bonnie exhaled sharply, his thoughts conflicted.

She leaned forward and slowed her grinding, grabbing the side of his face gently, "Let focus on this moment. " She winked and slowly got off his lap, his pants bulging from his hard on. He moaned at the loss of pleasure. He watched her kneel in front of him, her hands rubbing all over his crotch again. He closed his eyes, only to be shot open as he felt his zipper being undone. He watched as she licked her lips as she slowly teased by taking her time undoing the pants. She grabbed the waistline of the pants and pulled hard, Bonnies hips lifted on reflexes allowing her to quickly remove his pants leaving only boxers on, the fabric tenting. Her eyes lit up as she remarked at the size. The size nearly as big as her dido at home. He watched her as her hands went to the edge of the boxers and pulled them down, his large shaft springing to attention, his color matching the purple fur on his chest. Janet gave him a wink, making Bonnie gulp loudly in anticipation. She leaned in closer to the hardon and ran her tongue from the base all the way up the vein to his tip. His hips bucked in pleasure as her tongue flicked and teased the sensitive are beneath the head, before gasping loudly as he felt wet heat surround his dick. He felt her hand gently massage his sack

He forced his eyes open and looked to watch Janet bobbing up and down on his shaft. Applying the perfect amount of suction as she went up to his tip, her tongue wrapping around and teasing every spot. She hummed when she hit the base sending waves of vibrations through his balls, making him shiver in pleasure as he felt his orgasm build. She must have felt it too as she let his member fall from her mouth. Bonnie nearly cried as the warmth was gone. Her free hand went to the shaft and slowly stroked up and down gently, "Don't want ya blowing during the opening act Bonnie, "She murmured in his ear, "We still got the main event." He gave her a confused looked before he his blood deprived brain caught on. Janet stood in front of him as he sat there watching as she started to strip. She slowly teased him by removing her clothes as she danced to an unheard song. With her top removed, she reached back to unclasp her bra, her large breasts falling slightly. He gulped again as his shaft seemed to get even harder. She winked and turned her back to him as she undid her jeans, She slowly bent as she slid them down, her bare ass towards him making him nearly faint in want. Bonnie could barely make out her lips as she fully removed her pants. Janet turned and slowly walked back to him and straddled him once more. He moaned in waiting as she grabbed his shaft and guided it to her dripping sex. They shared a moan as she dropped slightly the tip stretching her lips as she descended. Bonnie felt his shaft being swallowed by tight wet heat. She clenched and used her inner muscles to massage his shaft.

Janet flet her crotch make contact with his, the bunny's dick fully engulfed by her tight sex, She moaned as she began moving up till only his tip remained before...

Beep

Beep

Beep

Janet's eyes shot open and she sat up as her alarm went of. She grabbed the phone and silenced the phone. Her body felt hot and flushed from the dream. She went to sit up only to find herself uneasy with the amount of wetness between her thighs. She put her face in her palms as she thought back to the dream. Janet hasn't had any dream like that in ...well...years. She stood up and left to go to the bathroom to clean up. As she walked down the hall, she heard a noise in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 9...wait " Kyle should've been home hours ago," She whispered, "so who.." She got nervous and headed straight downstairs. She went straight to the kitchen and was shocked to find Kyle sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Kyle...where have you been? Its nearly 9?"

"Oh i had to run an errand for Freddy, asked me to do something for the band" Kyle answered between bites, "Oh made ya coffee mom."

"Aw thats sweet, " She started to get a cup down from the cupboard, "You'll make a great husband to a nice girl someday."

Kyle just chuckled, "So heard Bonnie gave ya a private concert."

Janet nearly dropped her cup and pot of coffee as she quickly spun to face him, her whole face bright red, "What uh what are you...what are you talking about...nothing happened he just...how did..." She began stuttering and stammering.

"Whoa whoa easy mom, Bonnie just mentioned that you went in the other day, said he was your favorite member, and that he played a song for ya." Kyle explained, then raised an eyebrow, "Why what did you think i meant?"

Her blush lighted a bit, "Oh nothing, just thinking uh..that...he was pretty cute that day since he was nervous." She avoided his eyes. He shrugged not really thinking his own mom would lie to him. He finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

"Well I'm off to bed mom."

"Ok..oh btw im taking your sister to the pizzeria here in a few hours for a late lunch or early dinner. You wnat to join?"

"Sure when ya going?"

"Oh about 2 or 3 maybe 4 at the latest." She said as she sat down.

"Sure...just let me know." And with that he went up to head to bed, leaving Janet alone with her coffee...and her thoughts. They seemed to be conflicted...On the one hand, Bonnie was her favorite back in the day...and he still is. Her dream must've been her arousal from his personality. The rebellious rocker. But since she older and has children...she thought she would prefer a more mature person as a companion ...Her thoughts shifted to Freddy, he was always the mature one. Bonnie was replaced with the bear during a quick daydream...then shook her head to get rid of the thought. She still felt flushed and aroused from the dream. Her blush deepen, maybe ...maybe she should go talk to someone about this. "Maybe...Chica could give me some advice." She murmured as her daughter walked in from the laundry room.


	25. Chapter 25

Friday May 13th 1:30am

It was the end of the week, a full week of the grand opening...and Kyle was sitting in the security office on the edge of the swivel chair, covered in sweat. He flipped through the camera feed trying to find them. The band, all 4, was out in force. Trying to get to him as he tried to keep them out. "Why did i agree to this nonsense." He muttered. As he switched to the left hallway he saw a red blur. Kyle jammed his finger on the tablet to see the camera showing Foxy running full sprint down the left hallway, eyes bright green and arms out stretched. Why did he have to turn on their night vision. It just made them seem somewhat creepier now. He jumped up and hit the button for the door, slamming it down quickly, forming a barrier between him and the female vulpine. He heard a small pouty gasp from the other side. He let out a relieved sigh when he jumped, and nearly screamed in utter fear as a firm hand landed on his shoulder, and a deep baritone voice murmured in his ear, "Gotcha Night guard."

Kyle turned just as the lights in the building came on brightly showing the soft smile of Freddy in front of him. He turned to the right hallway and yelled, "Alright got him guys."

"AWW dang it,." Chicas voice rang out quietly from the front area.

Bonnies voice drifted a few moments later, "Nice one man, nice time too. Caught him in less than 30 minutes..not bad. "

Kyle opened the left door and was nearly knocked over by Foxy leaping at him and giving him a tight hug. He smiled and kissed her forehead, a small smile forming on both their faces. The followed Freddy out and went to the main party room where a steaming pizza was waiting for them on a table. Kyle and the band sat to enjoy a slice or two...well except Foxy. She was still not upgraded to the new body like the others are. That didn't damper her happiness though, she was on cloud nine. True she wasn't out performing a full show like the others, but she loved her little cameo bit she put on. Made her feel a lot better to be making kids laugh again. Foxy glanced at Kyle, mentally thanking him for everything he did for them and her.

"Not bad Freddy," Kyle stated between bites," not bad for an old bear." Bonnie chuckled at Kyle's joke.

"He he 'old' huh, consider it lucky i didn't come out early in the week when we hunted you." the bear winked.

Kyle chuckled, he was much more at ease with them bringing up the whole 'trying to kill him thing'. He thought back at the past week. Every night listening to them cheer and exclaim loudly how much fun they were having. They kept thanking him over and over for what he had done so far. It got a bit creepy when the power went out Wednesday night during a bad storm..bad enough for Kyle to read the manuals and turn on their night visions. He was surprised to learn that each one (minus Foxy) had a tablet that 'controlled' them. Just by using that, he could activate or turn off different things, he could also change eye color, voices, heck even alter how much 'strength' they had. He left them alone for the most part. Foxy was different, he had to open the back of her metal skull to flip a small switch to turn her night vision on. IT had the same effect for all four of them, their eyes would glow a creepy greenish color.

"Kyle? " Kyle was knocked out of the day dream by his name being called.

"Hmm yea Freddy?" he answered back.

"Have you heard back from them yet?"

Kyles smile faltered as he thought back to earlier in the week.

Tuesday May 10 5:50 am

"Hey Kyle," Freddy came up to him just before his shift ended," can we talk?"

"Sure what is it?"

Freddy hands Kyle a piece of paper, "Can you do something for me?"

Kyle opens the paper to see names and addresses, all in town. "Whats this?" He gave Freddy an odd look.

"Well, me and the others have been talking and ...well this is something we need to do." He paused and sighed, "These are the names of the previous night guards we almost...uh...the ones we tried to kill." He muttered.

Kyle was taken aback, they really wanted to repair things. "Of course man, Id do anything to help ya." The chimes for 6 rang out and he heard the doors unlock as Claire walked in. He gave a wave to the others and headed out.

Kyle drove to the last house, the mailbox proudly saying 'Schmidt'. He parked his car, his radio displaying 8am, and slowly walked up the walk way to the door. He glanced around at the nice, kept up house, manicured lawn, great landscaping. He swallowed his nervousness and knocked on the door. The others either slammed the door on him, or well in Vincent's case..pulled a gun on him. He shuddered at the memory. Not seconds later the door opened ot reveal a small little girl.

Kyle knelt down to her level, "Uh hi there little girl, whats your name?"

The little girl looked up at him with bright eyes, "Emily"

"Really? My sisters name Emily too, hey..is there a Mike here?" He asked her.

He didn't answer, she simply turned and yelled into the house, "Uncle Mikey"

An older middle aged man about his moms age came to the door, noticing Kyle right away. Emily went skipping back into the house, as the man spoke, "Hi Im Mike Schmidt, and uh" He looked Kyle up and down, "What are you selling?"

"Oh no no sir, My names Kyle Winters, and i uh..well, was wondering if we could talk about one of your past jobs.?"

Mike narrowed his eyes at Kyle, his jaw twitched as he turned to shut the door, "If your here from that hellhole diner...tell that fuck Fazbear to go to hell."

"Well you see..."

Mike cut him off, "What..want help, advice? Listen to the tapes...better yet cut your loses and quit."

"Please, Freddy just wants to apologize and well explain what happened." he pleaded

"That fuck tried to sweep under the rug...those robots tried to shove me in a suit boy., suffered lacerations and and to seek mental help..i don't care anymore bout what that man has to say." He stated dryly.

Kyle sighed, "Not that Freddy Mr Schmidt..." He paused, " It was all a huge misunderstanding and he asked me to just talk."

Mikes face switched to one of shock, then confusion. "The bear wants to say sorry?"

Kyle nodded and started to explain as much as he could to the former night guard. Everything from how his week started to now. Even told him about his injuries, holding nothing back. Mike listened intently the whole time. When Kyle finished, Mike sighed, "Ok kid...ill think about it, thats all."

"Thanks, i swear you wont regret..."

"I said id think...i didn't say i would." Mike interrupted.

"Well, still thanks for at least thinking about it." Kyle shook Mikes hand and turned to leave. Mike went back in and grabbed his phone and hit redial. He watched Kyle's car pull away as a voice answered, "Mike? That you? Did he show up?"

Mike answered back, "Yep told me everything Jeremy."

There was a pause," ...and?"

"...I don't know man...Lets all meet at the bar later and talk."

"Ok...Ill call Vincent..."

Present

"No not yet Freddy, give it some time..." Kyle trailed off, his little project didn't pan out to well. Either way, things are going good for them. Good enough that Kyle agreed to play 'catch the guard' The band would take turns trying to get into the office. Bonnie was easy, he would always go for the left door, same as Foxy. Chica hit the right door. Freddy was the wildcard though. He seemed to get in when he turned away from the right door. He'd have to test that later. For now though, it was eating pizza, and getting the Wii hooked up to play Smash Bros. Kyle smiled as Foxy snuggled next to him, he rubbed her upper back. Bonnie was busy writing a show with Freddy, as Chica was on his laptop, looking up new recipes to try. He inhaled deep, knowing everything was going great.

Meanwhile across town

A small tv flickered brightly, sending odd shadows throughout the darkened apartment. A man sat on a dirty couch, illuminated by the light. His scowl etched on his face, balding hair greasy and everywhere. His crooked yellow teeth formed a grimacing frown. A half empty whisky bottle barely gripped in his hand. He stood to turn off the tv when a commercial played, saying the new Freddy's diner was reopened. Claire's bright face talking up the diner, the cameras panning to show the band and employees. On big happy family.

"Fucking shit", he threw the bottle across the room, shattering on the wall, showering everything in booze.

His messed up teeth upturned to an evil smirk, "Its reopen huh, the family's back huh...Might have to change this...Need to kick it up a notch...wont we...Mari."

Behind him, a tall black skinny form oozed from the shadowy wall, its pale mask in a permanent frown, a small yet gravely female voice resounded from deep behind the mask, "Oh yes we wiil Carl...yes we will...those robotic freaks will pay." A red light seemed to emminate from the eye sockets of the mask.


	26. 26

Kyle had just pulled into the parking lot to end another weekend at the diner. He never saw a car silently follow him into the lot, lights off. The driver watched the night guard enter the main door. He could only assume he had locked the doors behind him, which fit into his plan perfectly. The man took one last drag of his cigarette. He leaned forward and rested on the steering wheel as he waited a little more to enact his plan. If everything went right, he would finally be done with Fazbears diner. He heard a noise behind him, his smile full of malice. "You ready Mari?"

"Yes Carl...but why are we doing this? Wont they kill him anyway once he slips?" The puppet asked as she cocked her head to the side, not fully understanding his method. See always heard on the news that they had attacked night guards previously, so why would they need to do anything.

Carl swallowed, knowing one wrong word could ruin everything, "Yes they will Mari, but we are going to ensure it happens sooner, that way the negative press will damage the reputation further."

"I see...But why help ..those freaks?" She spat, hating the fact they were assisting the animatronics, "They don't really need us."

"Just trust me, have a ever be wrong?" His tone accidentally sounded sarcastic, and he knew, sweat forming on his brow. Luckily the puppet was to busy in thought to catch it.

"No Carl, so what do i need to do?"

"Well Mari, sneak in there and prop the back door open a bit so i can get in and leave." He quietly drove the car closer to the back door, parking so his driver door was closet to it. He looked in the rear view mirror and watched the thin black figure disappear into his back seat. He smiled roughly as his thoughts turned dark, even if his pawn figured things out...it would be to late after tonight.

The puppet oozed from the shadows, her walk silent as she nearly glided to the door. Before she could open it she thought she heard laughter coming from the main area, she shook her head and ignored it. She quietly disabled the alarms and opened the door, placing a rock in the frame to block it open. The puppet vanished again and appeared in Carls back seat, slightly startling him. He chuckled, "Thank you puppet, i shall return," Carl opened his driver door and headed into the building, leaving both open for a quick getaway. He quietly walked down the hallway till his target was in sight, He glanced around the main room and saw the he was alone, he quickly rushed over and entered the purple curtains.

Meanwhile

Kyle entered the main area to find he was alone. Confused he walked slowly around until he heard laughter from the backstage. He went to the back stage and found everyone sitting in a back room. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were all sitting in chairs, hooking themselves up to wires.

"Hey guess whats going on?" Kyle asked getting more confused.

Freddy was the first to respond, "Well you see, even though we are advanced, we stiil need to recharge once in a while, performing for a full week took a lot out of us."

Chica continued, "So, we are deciding to recharge today, especially since we got a lot planned during next week." She giggled.

Bonnie chuckled, "So hope you can find something to do till 6 bud." He gave a light wink to Foxy.

Kyle blushed at the implications, before remembering Foxy oculdnt do much in her old body, but it was a nice thought. He watched, as the other three 'fell asleep'. Closing their eyes, and hearing light whirring as they began charging. Foxy and Kyle walked from the back room and closed the door.

"Well Kyle, Im going to get something from my cove, and ill meet ya in the security office." She smiled and nuzzled his neck before heading towards the cove.

As Kyle headed towards the office and slowed as he thought he heard something from the cove but shrugged it off and kept walking.

Pirates Cove

As soon as Foxy walked through her curtain, she was roughly grabbed and shoved against the wall. Before she could say anything, a voice she hasnt heard in years whispered in her ears.

"Administrator Voice command ON".

Instantly her body stiffened. In her mind she screamed and tried to move, but her coding wouldnt let her. She watched as a man she hated for years touched her body and circled her like a vulture.

"Foxy..foxy...foxy, your looking good, your liitle pet fixed you up nice, almost like last time i saw you. Clean...fresh...new..oh the fun we will have." He sneered at her. Foxy was busy trying to override her voice commands but it was slow going. God only knows what he could do to her.

"So...lets play Foxy...Voice command..Captain Foxy listen."

Foxy's mouth move and a robotic voice that wasn't hers spoke. "Command accepted, enter command."

Carls smile turned malicious, "Captain Foxy...there's a stowaway on your ship. He is violent, and he was killed children and your crew. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica...all dead cause of him...understand?"

"Confirmed." Foxy spoke again. In her head she realized what was going to happen, and worked faster.

"Good, now he is on the ship now, wearing his purple uniform...ignore your safety system...and kill this man as you see fit."

"Command confirmed...remove threat." Foxy took her right hand off and replaced it with an old rusty hook, and placing her eyepatch on. Carl smiled, "Now go... and tell no one about me."

Foxy nodded as Carl left the cove. Carl started heading down the hall when Kyle saw him. "Hey you"

Carl took off to the back door, with the night guard on his ass. He rushed through the door, jumping in his car and zoomed off leaving Kyle standing in the door way looking pissed. Kyle quickly went back to the office to call the cops when he heard a noise. One that sent a shiver up his spine. He ran to the main room and heard whirring coming from the Cove. As he got closer, a hook rushed out, aiming for his throat, a womans pirate laughter filling the room.

Kyle jumped back as Foxy threw the curtains back, but something was wrong. It didnt seem like her, it almost was like she was...a pirate, hell bent on killing him.

"Ya limely bilge rat, no one kills on me ship, especially me crew. Avast ye scurvy dog." She lunged at him again, hook swiping at him, he stepped backwards and tripped over a chair as her hook grazed his shoulder. Kyle tumbled back and kicked her hard in the chest sending her back over a table. Foxy stood and Kyle saw he bent and damaged her chest, ripping her body cover. He winced, mentally apologizing to her, as he stood and ran to the office. He didnt make it far before he was shoved forward into a wall. Kyle forgot she was the fastest of them. He went to turn when he felt her grab his shoulder hard and yank hard. He was throw across the room hitting the floor hard. He rolled on his back and sat up to see her pounce at him, eyes red, teeth glinting. Kyle back pedaled in fear as she landed just in front of him. He quickly stood as she swiped at him again, he kicked hard knocking her right arm roughly, breaking the shoulder joint. Foxy cried in pain, inside adn out.

"Ye will walk the plank." she snarled and leapt at him, her right arm flailing behind her. Her jaw clamped around his throat. In a panic he grabbed her upper and lower jaw and pulled, her teeth grazing his flesh. He heard her servos whining increasing pressure.

"Foxy stop this please, its me Kyle." He pleaded, eyes getting misty from tear, he couldnt believe someone he loved would kill him. "Fooooxyyy" He cried out.

Kyle felt his grip slipping, her teeth digging into his skin, drawing blood. He heard pounding footfalls, "Foxy? Stop what are you doing." He felt Foxy lighten her grip. Kyle turned to see Bonnie standing their hokding a flashlight at her. "Dont make me use this." He warned. Foxy growled, then stopped. Her jaw let go and she fell back. Her eyes back to their golden color. Foxy pulled her knees to her chest, her right arm nearly severed, and he heard her sobbing.

Kyle sat up and was seriously confused. "Foxy..is it..you you?"

"Im so sorry Kyle i didnt want to...he made me...my my..." She trailed off, burying her muzzle, he was able to catch the words command and voice. He went to comfort her when he heard sirens.

"Bonnie, Take her and lay her on a table with my tools."

"Why?"

"Jsut trust me, Foxy pretend to be turned off, Bonnie... someone tried to sabotage her, and i hear the cops coming."

Bonnie nodded and carried Foxy away as Kyle went to the office and grabbed his MP3 player. He put in his head phones and walked to the main area to see FOxy laying still on the table. He bent over and pretend to work on her when he heard the doors behind him open. He turned to see Detective Davenport and his mom, followed by Claire.

"Kyle ..are you ok?" Davenport asked as his Glock was trained on Foxy.

"Yea why...i was listening to music while fixing Foxy, one of her servos locked up today, and broke her shoulder. So i figured i repaired her before tomorrow." Kyle answered, as he held up his wrench and Ipod. Davenport glanced around the room. As he looked away, he gave Claire and his mom a look. They returned the look as the detective looked back to hiim.

"Well, i was talking to your mother about a case, when i received a call from dispatch that there was a homicide at Freddy's Diner. I called it in and was told that an anonymous caller said Foxy the Pirate had ripped Kyle Winters the night guard to pieces. I called your boss Claire and rushed over."

"Thats oddly specific."

'Your telling me Kyle, your telling me."

"Look detective, a few minutes ago, a man ran from the diner after trying to break in. It might have been him."

Kyle gave the cop the description, and he then left to call it in. Kyles mom and Claire left to head back home. Foxy sat up as Kyle turned back to her. She refused ot look him in the face. He smiled and lifted her face to his.

"Its ok Foxy..i promise Im not mad at you."

Her muzzle turned up into a smile, as he began working on her shoulder. Wondering what else could go wrong.


	27. 27

Everyone was sitting in silence in the main party room. Chica was comforting Foxy as they sat at a table, Foxy missing her arm. Freddy stood there fuming, arms tight across his chest, his breaths hard and fast. Kyle looked up from repairing Foxy's arm to see Freddy's eye glowing red, knowing his anger was reaching the boiling point. Claire was siting in a chair next to Bonnie, who was currently just 'waking up' from charging since his was interrupted previously. Kyle's mom was on her way back from home with sewing equipment and spare fabric to try to fix the tears in Foxy's outer suit. The loud ticking of a nearby clock seemed to echo throughout the building, coupled with the odd scraping and clicking as Kyle worked to fix the damage he did to his vulpine friend. He glanced over to Foxy to see her staring at the floor as fiddled with a fork she found on the table. She was trying desperately to avoid his gaze. Kyle looked back to his task knowing she felt bad about nearly ending his life not hours ago.

The silence was broken as Kyle's mom Janet walked through the door with a box of random sewing stuff. As soon as she set in on the table, Chica walked over and set Foxy's torn arm cover on the table. Janet gave her a light smile, Chica returned it before walking away to sit next to Foxy again.

Freddy finally spoke, breaking everyone out from their own thoughts. His voice hard and full of anger, "I cant believe it. That...that...ugh that piece of shit was here...in the diner...and he fucked with Foxy again." Freddy walked over and punched a door, denting it deeply and causing the hinges to buckled and creak. This made everyone jump and slightly cower. His eyes continued to glow bright red as he turned to everyone, "How could this have happened? I thought the new door systems prevented people from getting in after hours. God damn it Kyle why didn't you..."

"Don't you dare blame him Freddy," Chica yelled back to Freddy," This was NOT his fault." Chica marched right over and got in his face, "Kyle had no idea he was in the building, he already told us he chased him out through the back door, which, by the way, he said was propped open."

"Shes right Freddy, Carl had a little help." A voice stated firmly from across the room. All eyes turned to the source to see Golden Freddy standing in front of the museum areas door. Everyone but Kyle jumped up as he began walking towards the center of the room, servos and gears whirring and clicking as he moved. A strange blueish light glowed from the empty eye sockets. He stopped and stood in front of Kyle, who merely smiled, "Hey Goldie, i thought you told me last week you didn't want them to know about you yet?"

The golden bear animatronic simply chuckled, "Circumstances forced a change, Ah welcome back Bonnie."

Kyle glanced back to see Bonnie 'wake up' and nearly jumped straight up from sitting on the chair. The lapine pointed and yelled, "What the fuck is that?"

Goldie gave an over-dramatic bow, "My name is Goldie and..."

Freddy marched straight up to Goldie, "No shit we know who the suit is, who's in there? That suit doesn't move without a human inside, which is very dangerous."

Goldie chuckled again, raised his arms and placed his hands on the side of the head, "Normally your right Freddy, but in this case," Goldie twisted and lifted the head off revealing an empty suit with the head a foot above the neck joint,"things are a bit different." Goldie lowered and reattached the severed head.

"Kyle...How do you know him? He said your name." Claire's voice rang out from behind him.

Kyle sighed deep and had to think about the best way to break it to the group. No matter what idea he came up with, he decided the truth was the best course of action.

"Well everyone, this may be hard to believe, trust me...i couldn't believe it myself at first," He chuckled lightly, " This is Fredbear, Golden Freddy, or better known as Goldie."

Chica piped up, "Yes we know that, he was our predecessor along with Springhare."

Kyle exhaled sharply, "Yep i know that, Claire told me the history, but uh ya see. The spirit of one of the murdered children possessed the old suit."

Bonnie nearly died laughing, his gawfing laughter echoed and filled the building, "Oh god Kyle, do you...do you really expect us to believe that? That kind of thing just isn't possible."

Goldie was the one to speak up, "Well Bonnie, since ya don't think Im really a ghost, My real name was Franklin Blitz, and i was the first child that was murdered by Carl Johnson, and it kinda hurts you said that about me Bonnie since you were my favorite one."

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Janet's. She remembered when she was younger her parents telling her about the missing child. It had put every adult on edge, children were under constant supervision, the late night police patrols. It was terrible back then. Goldie sat down at the table Kyle was at, and everyone followed suit. He then begin to explain everything that happened to him, from the murder to meeting Kyle. During his story, Kyle had finished fixing the shoulder joint and reattached it to her torso, just as his mom has finished fixing all the tears in her covering. Kyle was placing her fabric back on her body and noticed she still refused to look him in the eyes.

When Goldie finished his story, everyone was still in disbelief that a ghost had actually taken control of a animatronic, which lead to Foxy finally breaking her silence with her question. "Then how did Carl get in? You mentioned he had help?"

Goldie sighed, "Yes another lost soul...it seems to be helping Carl for whatever reason, It helped him in so he could trick Foxy into attacking the night guard."

"What about Monday? Guys...what will happen if Foxy sees Bill in the morning," Chica paused then continued, "Or what if a child comes in wearing purple?"

Kyle shuddered as he worried about what Foxy could do. Before he could say anything, Foxy cut him off, her voice sad and hollow, "Shut me down guys, " Everyone looked at her shocked, "Look guys, Chica is right, I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry guys." Foxy turned and nuzzled Kyle's cheek, "And...I'm so sorry Kyle." She stood and headed to her cove to hide in shame. Kyle stood to follow but was stopped by Freddy, "Kyle we need to talk, follow me." Kyle followed Freddy to the security room.

As soon as they entered, Freddy turned to Kyle, "I hope I'm right about this Kyle, but everything you need should be in the basement."

Kyle looked confused, "Everything i need?"

Freddy sighed deep, "I trust you Kyle. Do what you need to. Do what is necessary to fix Foxy."

Kyle's eyes went wide as what Freddy said sunk in. He trusted Kyle to access her coding to remove what Carl did.

"Ok Freddy, lets do this."


	28. 28

Kyle slammed his forehead on his desk in utter frustration. It has been 3 hours since he got the Bio-tech computers hooked up and running to start fixing Foxy, only to be stopped by her highly advanced software. The AI was way above him, and he couldn't access any of it to try to learn about it with her system locked. He inhaled hard at the impending headache and sat up, glancing from the screens running lines of codes and programs to his right, where Foxy sat, unmoving and slumped over on the work bench. Bundles of wire coming from her chest and head. He groaned in anger and stood, walking out towards the kitchen to take a breather. He mumbled during his self wake of shame. Nothing was going right. He didn't notice the band watching him walk from the parts room to the kitchen. He sighed in defeat, his thoughts not helping his mood, and grabbed a can of pop from the fridge. He took a drink and walked out, sitting on a table joining Freddy. The bear noticed Kyle's scowl, and tried not to fear the worst.

"Hows it going Kyle." Freddy murmured, trying to let Chica or Bonnie hear.

Kyle sighed, "Her systems locked somehow, its like the voice admin has control of her whole AI, but not at same time. Its weird... its like there is 2 programs in there that are not related to each other, but the one that is locked takes precedence over her AI. Ugh what the hell."

Freddy sighed and looked down, none of them hearing the front door open. Until Chica screamed in joy, "FREDRICK!" Making everyone jump.

Kyle and Freddy turned to see a large framed man standing in the door way. Freddy jumped up and rushed over with Bonnie and Chica to hug the man. Kyle looked him over and realizes who it was. It was Mr. Fazbear himself, the creator of the band. He chuckled to himself as he noticed that the man gave the vibe of a carnival showman. From his bolstorus nature, his booming laugh, the way he stood and acted, right down to his infectious smile and over the top mustache. Kyle stood and walked over while the band was gushing over their old owner.

"Ah This must be the famous Kyle Winters, the man that repaired Foxy and turned my bots around." his large hand reached towards him. Kyle smiled and shook his hand.

"That's me sir, but how..."Kyle started to ask.

"Ah my daughter Claire told me all about you, your skills, ambition, and your education."

Kyle nearly blushed, "I'm not all that great, i cant even fix Foxy's programming."

Mr. Fazbears face fell a bit, "Well there is a reason for this." The large man paused and sat a table, as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica sat next to him with Claire sitting next to where Kyle sat. "When i first built them, the toys that is, they had no AI, it was just their basic programming, nothing special. Bio-tech called, said they had new adaptive learning software to make them more user friendly and better entertainers for the kids. I was a bit iffy on that part ya see. I may have been a bit paranoid about that kind of thing, I've seen movies and read books ya know. Anyway, they installed their 'brains' hooked them up and started to install the programs. I however stupidly insisted that MY software was made to be the primary, in case theirs failed. So they put theirs in, set it to run the new stuff when not performing and run my during show hours. Then when these guys, 'the plushies', came i had them do the same thing, make the new adaptive stuff a backup software and mine be the primary. My programming i thought was better, i could voice command them and tell them what to do how to perform, how to act. The new stuff i didn't like at first, since after hours they would question me, asking anything they could think of."

Kyle sat there as he listened to Frederick explain everything. During the story he noticed even Claire was enthralled by her fathers information. He heard everything, even when realized that the new software was much better and made for better companions.

"So...the voice commands override the new AI? Forced them to run their older software... the 'showtime' stuff?" Kyle finally managed to ask.

"Pretty much, it just turned them into machines." That's how Carl did it. After the bite, I turned Freddy back on and he told me everything. Said Carl recorded my voice and used that to change the admin voice to his."

"So ...Why aren't Me and the others affected?" Bonnie asked.

Claire piped in, "When Bio-tech uploaded you into the new bodies, they just transferred over their software and left the old stuff in the old bodies, said they didn't was compatibility issues with the hardware."

"So...its either Carl comes in and undoes what he did or we upgrade her? Which probably wont happen without public and sponsor approval?" Chica muttered.

Claire just nodded. They all looked sullen and sad until Kyle broke the silence, "Freddy...do you mind if i get your memories of that day first? Maybe then i might get hit with idea to help Foxy."

Freddy smiled lightly and nodded as Kyle got up to get the laptop. He brought it in as Freddy removed his top hat.

Kyle went to the back of his head but didn't find any ports. "uh Freddy where?"

Freddy chuckled and pulled his fur apart to reveal a seam in his 'skin'. Kyle gently pried open the seam, gaining a painful hiss from Freddy. "Sorry sorry."

"Its ok. Keep going." Kyle nodded and opened the seam to find a small port. Freddy went into sleep mode as Kyle plugged it in and heard the laptops drive whir faster. On the screen tabs open and codes ran. Kyle whistled, "Damn...your AI is something else. He went though and found the video files and copied them to a flash drive. Before he finished though, he had an idea. He opened his duffel bag and grabbed a external hard drive and hooked it up. He ran a few programs and started to copy Freddy's entire AI. Kyle was nearly blown away by how much data there was. Nearly 5tb, Kyle was stunned. He finished up and unhooked Freddy. When he woke up, Bonnie chimed in, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, wanted to see if i could, that way i can Copy Foxy just in case something goes wrong."

"Dude thats a great idea...maybe we should all get copied in case one of us..." He was stopped as Freddy interrupted, growling lightly, "Next time, ask before you do that. I don't like the idea of people messing with our coding." He walked away replacing his hat.

Kyle took everything back to the parts room where Foxy still lay. He decided to watch the videos he copied when he saw it, a way to fix her and stop Carl for good. He grabbed a few items from his bag and got to work.

12:15 pm

Kyle came rushing from the parts room, buttoning up his guard shirt. He marched right up to everyone.

"Ok look i have an idea but i need everyone to trust me on this." Before anyone could say anything, he walked over to Freddy," I'm sorry i have to do this, but its for Foxy, I promise its for her protection and not anyone else...and before you stop me, its better to do this out here where you can stop her, and not in a closed off room where i cant run."

"What do you..." Freddy stopped as Kyle put on his purple hat and turned to parts and service. "Foxy come on out." He called out.

"No...Kyle i don't like this idea...you could get hurt." Foxys soft voice cried out.

"Foxy, its safer for me, and its the only way. Please, just trust me."

Foxy sighed and stepped out from the door, her eyes closed tight. She fiddled her fingers before raising her head. Her golden eyes opened, then flashed red. Her shy stance dropped to one of aggression.

"Back fer more ya traitorous snake." Foxy's voice hardened, "Ill keel haul ya ya bilge rat." The fox robot took off in a dead sprint, jaw wide, hook up slashing. Freddy got ready to pounce, just was Kyle lifted something up in his hand and pressed play.

"Voice Command Override Caption Foxy." Carl's younger voice rang out. Foxy stopped dead in her tracks, her arms limp, and eyes pure white. Her voice turned robotic once again. "Command accepted."

Kyle pressed another button, "Good good now Foxy, do me a favor, and reset your voice administrator." His voice choppy. Kyle hoped her system wouldn't tell it was spliced.

"Voice reset...command confirmed...please input new admin voice command."

Kyle sighed and set the recorder down, "New voice admin KYLE WINTERS. Accept."

There was a pause from the now still Foxy. Everyone held their breath as time ticked by.

"Accepted, voice Command set to Kyle winters."

"Good," Kyle approached, "Now any commands given previous by former admin, make a data log, and wipe from primary system, then activate sleep mode till further notice." Kyle placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Confirmed." Foxy then fell limp into his arms, Kyle picked her up and carried her bridal style to the parts room and restarted the process of finding the videos. Once he found that, and the data logs of Carl altering her programming, he sent it to flash drive. Once he was done he started her reboot function and left to the main area. He walked over to Claire.

"Boss...go give this to the cops...i think Carl is going to be in big trouble soon." Claire nodded and smiled taking the gizmo from him and heading out with her father to the car. As soon as they left the building, Kyle was hugged deeply by Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, nearly deafened by their cheers. None of them saw Freddy's face as his muzzle turned into a scowl and eyes flashed red. Nor did they noticed the beat up sedan out in the street driving away in a hurry.


	29. 29

Saturday May 14 1pm

Foxy had finally booted back up and was over joyed that Kyle had 'fixed' her. All her stress and anxiety (if it was even possible for her to have that) was melted away. No more worrying about hurting Kyle or anyone else. It seemed she never stopped hugging Kyle and her family. Claire was overjoyed when Kyle called her and told her the news. He over heard Mr. Fazbear in the background cheering as well. Everyone seemed happy. Except for one.

Freddy walked up to Kyle and put up a large smile. "Hey Kyle can i talk to you in the security room please?"

"Sure Freddy." Kyle saved his laptop and followed the bear. Freddy was clenching his hands as they walked. He didn't want to do this...but Kyle left him no choice. As soon as they were in the room, Freddy quickly slammed the door down, grabbed Kyle by the throat and shoved him against the now closed door. Freddy grabbed Kyle's left wrist and twisted hard. This happened so fast Kyle was unable to stop Freddy, or even prepare for the wind being knocked out of him.

Freddy's grip on his throat wasn't enough to choke, but it was enough to scare the human. Kyle's wrist however was in pain and on the verge of breaking. Before Kyle could even say anything or even scream, Freddy cut him off.

"I warned you what would happen if you became Carl. Now your just like him." Freddy paused, tightened his grip on Kyle's throat for a split second and then loosened. Kyle was in a panic, for the first time since he started the job, he was afraid for his life. "And now ...with that little stunt you just pulled. Your no better than he is. That right there, using a recording to alter our programming, change our admin control, THAT is exactly how Carl did it back in the day."

Freddy's face was contorted in on of anger and rage, his eyes glowing a deep blood red. His synthetic lungs heaving as his breaths were hard and deep. His grip continued to assault Kyle's wrist, it nearly cracking under the stress. But Kyle didn't scream out in pain, he simply stared Freddy in the face. Kyle didn't mean to, but his fear showed. As well as his pain did, both physical and emotional. He couldn't believe how much it hurt that Freddy felt that way. Did he really think he was like that asshole?

Kyle just stared Freddy in the face, a tear forming, "Is that what you think? How you really feel? I am nothing like him Freddy. I just cant believe that you think i would EVER hurt Foxy...or any of you?"

"Carl said the same thing back then." Freddy released Kyle's throat and wrist, he turned away. "He lied to us, pretended to be our friend, did a lot of the things your doing." He paused again, turning to face Kyle once more, "I'm sorry Kyle, but its like history is repeating...and i don't like it one bit." Freddy sat at the desk and turned on the tablet, the camera feed showing the others talking and having a great time. "Kyle...i am willing to do what ever it takes to protect them. We are all friends, family. And i ...i don't want to lose anymore friends."

Kyle walked over and stood in front of the bear, "So am i Freddy. Do you think i would've repaired Foxy just to hurt her again? Or lie about you nearly strangling me, just to watch you suffer? Freddy I am not Carl. He came here, and tried to force Foxy to kill me. I would never do that. To her or the others. Please Freddy listen to me, I am your friend. I'm just trying to help. Think about it, now Carl cant ever hurt her, or use her to hurt others."

Freddy sighed, his eyes turning back to normal, "Forgive me Kyle, my temper gets the best of me at times. I just want whats best."

"As do i Freddy." Kyle smiled. He went to hug the bear when he phone beeped. He checked his messages and saw Claire texted him. 'Check out the news. Police putting our APB for Carl.'

Kyle showed the message to Freddy, instantly improving his mood. Taking the human in a large hug, they left the room with a silent newfound sense of trust.

Across town...

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special bulletin. Police are issuing a manhunt for a man known as Carl Johnson. He is wanted in question for the infamous Bite of 87, as well as an attempted murder of the current night guard Kyle Winters, who, had found evidence of software tampering that led to not only the Bite, but the attempted attack on his life that he was able to disable before he or anyone was else was hurt. It was also found that Carl Johnson had bragged about the murders of the children that had gone missing in full view of the animatronics, which was recorded thanks to on board security systems. Police have reviewed the evidence and.." Click... The screen went black and blank, a dim reflection of a man sitting on his couch in shock. Carl dropped the remote and began to panic. He quickly began to rush around the apartment collecting his things when he had a thought...an idea. He rushed to a blocked off room and knocked on the door.

Few moments ago...

The marionette sat alone in her room. Well not really a room, more of a hall closet that she brooded alone in. Thoughts of the past flooded her mind. Her permanent smile on her mask betrayed her real emotions. She was sad...and mad...and confused. Sad as she remember what had happened to her long ago, mad that she was murdered by...that thing who she once adored...and confused as to why Carl was acting so off lately. He wasn't really a friend, but he did save her, like he told her so many times prior. "Why was there laughing at the diner? Didn't those freaks want to kill people? So who was laughing with them? The Night guard...but why wasn't he afraid?..."

Knocking interrupted her thinking. She forced the servos to move and let her stand. She opened the door to find Carl right outside looking scared. "Mari, listen to me. The night guard is in league with them. They talk about the murders and laugh about the ones killed. Foxy even loves talking about how much fun she had."

He watched her body stiffen, her eyes glowing bright red. He felt a aura around her, the building creaking and moaning. "Change of plans, kill him. Go to his house and kill Kyle Winters. Torture him as you like." He sneered, just as she started to vanish, Carl said his last instruction, knowing she wouldn't listen. "But don't look in his memories, they will confuse you." With that last statement, she was gone. The puppet of out to do his bidding. Carl swallowed his fear. He quickly finished packing and sighed. He turned the tv on, hoping that once she learned the truth, he would be long gone. Well out of range of her wrath. He chuckled as he closed the door and went to his car, the faint sound of sirens getting closer.

Meanwhile...

Kyle walked into his room and closed the door, "Ah what a long day. Eh least its over." He started to take his shirt off when a chill ran up his spine. He suddenly felt like being watched. A light voice, full of malice and anger whispered in his ear. "Over? Oh my dear night guard...the day is just beginning."

Kyle turned to face a theater type smiley mask. Before he could speak, he was picked up and slammed hard onto the floor, everything going dark as a woman laughter filled his head.


	30. 30

Kyle jolted awake in his bed in a cold sweat. He panted hard at what just..."Wait what happened?, Last thing i remember was walking in my room..." He trailed off as he thought hard on the previous events and didn't remember much. He stood of the bed and noticed something weird. His clock was flashing all zeros, his phone was dead, his room was...very clean. Much cleaner than normal. He walked to the door, not hearing his own footfalls. Kyle couldn't turn the the knob, not locked, just not turning.

"Am i dreaming?"

A giggle, female in origin, echoed loudly through out the small room. It shortly became a loud laugh, going from innocent to a demonic evil growly sound. "How about a nightmare instead."

Kyle whipped around to find a tall, lanky, humanoid wearing a very skin tight black one piece. Instead of a face, it wore a theater type mask, its permanent grin and hollow eyes sending shivers up his spine. It just stood there, staring at him, a light reddish aura emanating from behind its mask. Kyle for some reason felt a familiar presence about this thing, like he had seen or been near it before. He gave a very nervous chuckle, "Eh good one Goldie, although you look better as a big teddy bear bud."

The puppet cocked its head to the side, then a woman's sinister titter came from what seemed like all around him, "Goldie? Oh my naive little human. I'm not your friend. I am the Marionette."

"Ok um well Marionette...Why uh ...Why are you here?"

"To torture and kill you." With that he felt himself thrown back, breaking through his door and landing hard on the floor. He went to stand when fiery pain erupted from his wrist. Kyle turned his head to find a tight wire tied around his wrist, cutting into his skin. He was lifted roughly off the ground by these wires, only to find the same around his ankles and neck. Through the pain, he heard the voice again, "How ironic, a puppet controlling a human." He closed his eyes as the wires got tighter, blood seeping from the cuts. "Now we get to have some fun."

The puppet pulled up quickly with her hand, sending him flying through the air by the wires, only to wave her hand down forcing him to crash hard unto a table. Kyle coughed and spit blood on the crumbled table, his chest heaving. He got to his knees slowly, when he heard gasping and painful grunts coming from nearby. He hobbled over to a doorway to find a cracked open door. Kyle pushed it open and nearly vomited. Blood spattered everywhere, in the center, on another table Freddy was tearing his mothers chest open, throwing pieces of bone, ribs, organs out into the room. As he did so he was forcibly pounding and fucking the nearly dead woman he loved so much. Her once bright eyes dull and lifeless as her body was roughly shifted. Kyle tried to turn away, but the puppet came up and placed her hands on the side of his head, her fingers holding his eyes open to make sure this was burnt into his brain.

"You see this? Your so called friends don't care for you, or anyone. They will kill without care. That's what they do."

Kyle cried out in fear and panic, "NO NO This isn't REAL."

Marionette grunted and flung the boy across the room, where once Kyle's eyes opened, he saw another terrible sight. Chica holding his sister Emily with her arms tied behind her back, Bonnie's hand tight on her throat, a gasping choking sound filling Kyle's ears as Bonnie raped her. Emily's eyes full of tears, shame, and betrayal. Before Kyle could move he was picked up by the neck and slammed against a wall. The puppets mask filled his vision before it slowly shifted away showing the terrible sights in front of him.

"Can you feel it? This is your fault, all because you had to be those fucking freak's friends."

"Please stop this," Kyle sobbed, "What do you want."

Puppets voice came right next to his ear, "For you and them to suffer."

He was thrown back against the wall, it shattering like glass, making him tumble and fall. As he fell, her voice pounding his brain like a brick, "Lets really turn this up, and have a little fun."

The shards of black glass started showing memories, hidden and locked away deep in his mind. Each one a replayed like a movie scene, unable to look away as the pain came back to every one of them.

A gunshot caused him to turn to a large one next to him. A funeral, dozens of police officers, a flag, pouring rain, and his mother on her knees in front of a stone slab. His fathers name etched deep into the granite marker, two dates glowed brightly in his mind. The day of his death, 10-5-2000 shining the brightest. A simple saying carved below that, not doing his father justice.

Tears streaming down his face as he turned away, only to whip his head around to the sound of squealing tires. He saw a mangle and wrecked car, on its top, two passengers knocked out cold. The scene shifted to a hospital, Kyle kneeling next to a bed, apologizing to his sister, who was in a coma thanks to the accident he caused. He didn't have to show off so much in his car, but he did. Now his little sister is clinging to life. He remembered that day vividly, the day after he got his license and was picking his sister up from school.

The sound of screaming made Kyle turn to another shard of black glass. This one just a few months ago, right at the beginning of January. Kyle was over to visit his girlfriend of a year to surprise her with a bunch of roses. He had just got back from a vacation with his mom and sister a few days early. Her parents left the door unlocked when they went out to the store. He made his way upstairs to find her door shut with a subtle sounds of moaning and groaning coming from the other side. Fearing the worst, Kyle opened the door to find his now ex-girlfriend in bed with who was his best friend.

Kyle turned away from it all only hit the ground hard on his back. As he laid there in pain and tears rolling down his face, the puppet glided over to him and knelt over him. "Now for the good stuff."

Kyle groaned and cried. Through the sobs he managed to croak out a question, "What more could you do to me?"

"I'm going to make sure you break. Twist your thoughts and memories so that every time you look at your freaks, you'll see them as twisted nightmarish versions. Starting with your beloved Foxy."

Kyle's eyes widened, "No please...don't..." Puppet raised her hand, lifted him off the ground again, she waved her palm and he went sailing until he hit a wall. Puppet placed her hand on his forehead and gripped hard, her finger digging into his skin, causing him to scream. In his head, he saw his memories of Foxy being messed with. Her teeth growing to extreme lengths and sharpening to points. Her beautiful voice turning rough and demonic. The image sending shivers up his spine. She was looking more and more like the nightmare he had of her before they met. Kyle's head was on fire as puppet played.

All at once it stopped. Kyle opened his eyes to find an empty room, void of everything including the puppet. As he unshakenily stood, Kyle could just make out a conversation. He turned his head to see the puppet just standing there, unmoving, deep in thought as she watched a memory. As Kyle got closer, he realized what memory it was. It happened just the today before he left.

-Flashback- Saturday May 14th-2PM

Kyle had walked out of the parts and service after cleaning the area up once Foxy was back online. He smiled as he thought back at her reaction to being fixed. Kyle continued smiling as he walked towards her stage. He walked through the curtains to find Foxy hanging up child's drawings with tape on her walls.

"Wow...look at them all." Kyle stated in awe.

Foxy smiled, her eyes brighter than normal, "I know right, the kids love my little appearance." She giggled, "I cant wait to see how they will react to me being on full-time...If i ever get upgraded." Her smile fell slightly. Kyle picked up a stack that was on a table. The paper appeared to be older and worn, but the images could still be made out.

"Be very careful with those Kyle, I'm going have Claire laminate them. They hold a very special place in my heart." She stated gently taking the stack of drawings from him and setting them in a large folder. "They were made by my favorite kid."

"Oh the one that uh..."Kyle trailed off, not wanting to bring up any issues.

"Its ok Kyle, yea her name was Annie Weaver. She came every week to play pirate adventures...She had quite the active imagination. It really hurts sometimes knowing I...I killed her." Foxy's head drooped down in sadness, her voice crackled a bit as her emotions showed. Kyle put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"No you didn't Foxy...Carl did. He fucked with your programming, he meant for you to hurt someone. You never would've if it was fully up to you. Don't worry Foxy, we will make him pay."

-Flashback over-

The memory faded out leaving the room dark and cold. Kyle kept his distance from the puppet. He felt the room shake and shudder. The puppet had her fist clenched and was shaking. Before he could blink, the puppet rushed over to him, grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. Her mask fell away, revealing a woman younger than his mom but older than him, tears staining her face very similar to the puppets markings.

"Is that real? Is what was said true." Her voice cracking in pain.

"Yea its my memory...why wouldn't it be real?" Kyle sputtered.

The woman's eyes narrowed, then Kyle felt himself being lifted up and then roughly slammed on the ground. Kyle jolted up from his bed. He panted hard as his hand ran over his chest to make sure he was there for real. Kyle jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to find his mom getting ready to go to bed.

"Kyle? Are you alright?" Janet asked her son, who looked out of breath.

"Oh uh yea...bad dream." Kyle glanced at the clock to see it was nearly 11pm. Kyle open the fridge to get something to eat. He grabbed a baggie of pizza and threw the slices into the microwave. Once it went off, he grabbed the slice and began eating it as he bid his mom goodnight. He yawned and headed back upstairs to get ready for work. As soon as he open his door, he dropped his pizza in shock and fear. The puppet was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

Before he could say anything, the door shut behind him, and a voice, soft and gentle, came from the mask of the puppet. "Please...I'm so sorry."


	31. 31

Saturday May 14th 11pm

Kyle just stood there in fear and shock, his body not wanting to move. The only sounds he could make was stuttering and stammering partial words. The puppet stood up off the bed and slowly walked over to him. Her taller height forcing him to look up at her blank mask. As she stood in front of him, Kyle swallowed his fear and spoke as calmly as he could. "If your going to kill me...do it. Don't beat around the bush and torture me anymore." His voice cracking slightly at the end.

A light sad sigh came from the mask as she turned and sat back on the edge of the bed. She buried her face in the palms of her hands, her voice cracking and soft with sadness and regret, "Please...I'm so so sorry. I didn't know the truth."

"Sorry? You break into my room... attack me... torture me with ...with...all that fucking shit you showed me. And you think a simple sorry will cut it?" He paused, his anger rising fast. "Why the fuck would i ever forgive you?"

The marionette lifted her head and looked at Kyle, "Will you at least listen to my story...before you pass judgement on me?" Her voice was soft and shallow.

Kyle groaned, the last thing he needed was a psychotic robot. But then he remembered the gangs problems, realizing there was more than what was seen. He sighed and sat next to the puppet, "Fine."

"Ok," She began, " Its like this."

Meanwhile at the diner...

Chica was walking around the diner looking for someone very...specific. Her thoughts were on fire, her ideas racing. She needed to find them and fast. SHe found her way to the main office and was shocked to find Claire still hard at work. She was busy writing on papers while talking on the phone.

"uh huh...Ok thats great... Yep I'm sure everyone will be excited when they hear...yep good night to you to sir." Claire hung up the phone and saw Chica standing in the doorway. "Oh hey Chica...hows it going?"

"Great boss. Things going good.?"

"Oh yea..got great news for everyone...but I want to wait until Kyle gets here so i can tell him whats going at the same time."

"Ah well its only like what...11 pm. He should be here soon. So um...have you seen Bonnie?" Chica asked nervously, shifted from balls of her feet to heels.

"Um...i think he is in one of the back rooms looking for new strings. He broke one on his bass earlier while tuning it for the show Monday."

Chica started to leave, "Oh great thanks Claire...I'll see ya later." Chica walked quickly down the hallway to the storage rooms and found one with a door slightly ajar and lights on. She opened the door to find Bonnie bent over a stack of boxes searching for his strings. She couldn't help by admire how tone and tight his muscles looked in this position. Chica smiled as she shut the door, locking the handle. The clicking brought Bonnie up from his task.

"Oh hey Chica...whats up?"

Chica slowly sauntered over swaying her hips. "Oh just wanted to talk to my favorite bunny." her husky voice sent a slight quiver up his back. Bonnie back pedaled slowly until he backed up against a stack of boxes. She continued to strut up to him until she was right in front of him. She placed her palm on his chest, his mechanical heart increased in tempo. Chica leaned into him and looked up at him gently.

"Um whats going on Chica?" Bonnie stuttered, his ears standing up straight.

Chica ran her hand over his chest as she slowly started to lift his shirt off his abs, her fingertips lingering on his tight muscles. Chica lightly bit her lower lip as she felt his tone body. Her hand slowly dipped down to his belt buckle.

"Oh come on honey bunny, we never got to finish our little fun." She whispered with a wink. Bonnie shuddered at the idea of what could happen. "But what about Claire...Kyle...oh god Freddy"

"They may be a little busy with the business part. Besides...are we not busy looking for new strings." Chica murmured in his ears. Her hand grazing over his growing tent. Bonnie closed his eyes and ears drooped. He heard his zipper being undone and shivered as cool air touched his now exposed cock. Chica moaned as she saw it once again. She smiled as she leaned in, and ran her tongue against the underside, giving a long hard lick from base to the tip where she swirled her tongue slowly. Bonnie bucked lightly and moaned as he slide down the boxes to sit on one of them. Chica brought her hands down to his crotch, one massaging his sac, the other slowly rubbing his tip. Bonnie open his eyes and looked down to find Chica looking up at him, her eyes bright and full of lust. He watched as she continued to look at him, her mouth slowly opening, giving him full view of her mouth and throat, before she slowly let his shaft past her lips and sealed it off closing her mouth. The heat and warmth making Bonnie buck and groan. Chica slowly let more and more of his shaft enter her mouth until his tip hit her throat where she quickly accessed her system and disabled her gag reflex, allowing his tip to barely enter her throat. Bonnie moaned loudly as he felt her tight throat surround his head. His moaning got louder when Chica hummed loudly, the vibrations engulfing his shaft traveling to his balls. His climax building quickly as she sucked his cock. He felt his balls churned lightly as he got the urge to blow. Bonnie placed his hand on her head, "Oh baby...I'm about to...cum."

Chica increased her speed. Her tongue playing with the tip as she continued to thrust his shaft in and out of her mouth and throat when she felt his shaft swell lightly, his tip flaring a bit. She rubbed his sack and felt it swell. Her tongue felt his load travel up the vein before filling her mouth with a very large pent up load. She pull away after feeling the last spurt. She swallowed every drop, reveling in th unique taste of her friend. Bonnie sat there panting and moaning. "Damn Chica...that was amazing."

Chica quickly removed her pants and panties, an obvious wet spot covering the lower area. She climbed up and straddled Bonnie's lap, her pussy grinding on his softening shaft. "Mmm we ain't done yet, once your up and ready...its round two." She moaned as his shaft began to harden again." Hope ya got enough energy to satisfy me Bon." Chica murdered as she saw a glint in his eyes.

Back at Kyle's

Kyle sat there on his bed next to the puppet, her story fully told. "So...let me get this straight. Your Annie Weaver, the little girl that Foxy murdered. You were angry that your role model killed you, and since you knew they were 'real'...you thought she did it on purpose...so your angry spirit latched onto a random animatronic, which was the defunct Marionette. Carl Johnson...the man that is reasonable for your death, told you that Foxy killed you and he had nothing to do with it...you stayed with him for twenty plus years, being told and believing his lies. So after all this time..you help him hurt them, and help him into the diner where he does the same thing to kill me that he did to kill you, Which is THE definition of irony. Then...he tells you to kill me quickly, in which you decide to take your time and fuck with my mind...only to find out you been lied to all these years."

The puppet just nodded, her shame and sadness showing through.

"And...you want me to just forgive you?"

"I'm not asking for full forgiveness, just to understand that i am very sorry."

"ugh look...Just give me some time to calm down. Besides i got to go to work, big night tonight i guess." Kyle stated, he remembered during the story, Claire sending him a text saying only 'Big news tonight'.

Kyle stood up and started to leave, He opened the door and nearly fell back. The puppet was standing on the other side. "Can i please go with you.? I just cant stand the idea of being alone." Her voice showing her sadness.

"Ugh fine...but fix my brain. Every time i think of Foxy...i see her as a nightmare."

Puppet place her hand on his forehead, and he nearly passed out from the headache. His vision returned to find her standing in front of him. "Oh god i'm so sorry... i didn't know if it was going to hurt or not...I've never tried to be gentle before."

"Its ok..lets just go." Kyle headed down, and left his house. He got into his car to find the puppet sitting in the back seat. He muttered something, started his car and headed on down the road.

At the diner...

Chica laid on the floor, legs spread wide, Bonnie's face in her crotch. Her hands roaming over his hand, playing with his ears as his tongue plunged deep inside of her pussy. Her moans loud and erotic sound to his ears as he played with her clit. Chica panted and quickly rolled over to be on top of him. She straddled his waist, his cock flat again his belly. Chica smiled, lifted her hips and placed his tip against her entrance. She slowly slide down his length, his shaft spreading and filling her fully until she was flat against him. Chica moaned out in ecstasy as she felt his shaft flex and pulse, she began to slowly grind on him, his cock rubbing her clit and g-spot. Bonnie bucked against her as their hips found a rhythm. He grabbed her hips and massaged her hips and thighs as she started to rise and fall on his cock faster and faster. Their moans and pants filled the room, the smell of sex ignore by them. Bonnie grabbed Chica's hips and flipped her over so he was on top and started to pound her harder and faster. His sack hitting her lips as he fucked her. Both their moans got louder as their climax built. One more thrust and Bonnie came, blowing his load deep inside his friend. Chica gasped as she felt his hot load filling her. Bonnie collapsed onto her, his softening shaft still inside her keeping his load inside. "Oh my God Chica..that was..."

"..Amazing Bonnie. Why didn't we do that sooner?" She muttered.

"Who knows...but at least we found time to ...thank you Chica." He smiled as they snuggled into her soft chest. Chica looked over to an overturned box, "Oh hey look strings." Bonnie looked over and chuckled, he glanced up to the clock to see it said 11:45. "Shit we better get cleaned up."

"MMM why baby?"

"Well, unless you want my cum running down your leg when Kyle gets here."

Chica giggled, "Aw that be a fun story to tell him though."

They both untangled and started to look for towels as the clock ticked by.

Few minutes later...

Kyle walked into the diner to find Bonnie and Chica sitting at a table, both blushing hard for some reason. Freddy was sitting with Claire as they talked business. Foxy rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. Kyle returned the hug as Claire walked over.

"Well everyone...i got some BIG news. I got a call from several people including the investors. And after several conversations...we all reached an agreement. Foxy..." Foxy's ear perked up.

"At 8 am tomorrow, a man from Bio-tech will be here, to give you the upgrade."

Foxy jumped for joy and nearly crushed Kyle in a big hug. "Ohmygodohmygodigoingotbeupgreaded...can you believe this?"

Kyle returned the hug, "Oh Foxy...I'm so happy for you."

Claire smiled, "Well guys, i've got to go get some sleep, so ill see everyone in a few hours." She hugged Kyle and Foxy, then headed out the doors.

"Well...guys I actually have a surprise for you." Kyle stated pulling away from Foxy. Everyone giving him an odd look.

"Um ...Hi." A small voice rang out softly from a dark corner. Everyone turned to the source to find the puppet standing there.


	32. 32

Sunday May 14th 11pm

The band all stood there in shock as the puppet slowly and nervously walked towards them. Foxy shifted and started to stand in front of Kyle to shield him. Marionette stopped when Freddy took a step forward. "That's close enough. Who are you?" Bonnie walked up to stand next to Freddy. "Yea the puppet was never programmed to have AI so what's going on and how is this possible."

Marionette sighed and dropped her head, "Listen...its very complicated, and first I need to apologize to you all for what i have done. I tried to hurt and destroy you guys out of anger, and a perpetual lie." The puppet sat at a table, and stared at the ground, leaning over with her elbows on her knees. "I also tried to kill your best friend and night guard out of the same misunderstanding."

Foxy pushed past Freddy and Bonnie to stand in front of the puppet, her eyes glowing a bright red, her voice gaining a edge, "You tried to KILL KYLE!" Her voice raising in volume. Foxy grabbed the puppet by the scruff of her neck and lifted the puppet up to force it to look Foxy right in the eye. "Who do you think you are? Coming after us? Our friends and family? Someone i love? How dare you?" Foxy lifted and threw the puppet to the ground. Sobs could be heard coming from her mask, "Foxy, please I am so sorry. I was so angry for so long. I thought you killed me by choice. I didn't know for the longest time that it was Carl's fault. I thought i had no choice." Marionette stand there on the floor quietly sobbing, her voice showing every emotion.

"What are talking about puppet? We never hurt children. Carl was the one doing the killing when it came to children. We couldn't stop him, he fucked with our voice commands, we had no choice to watch as HE killed. Not us." Chica finally spoke up.

Kyle sighed and walked over to the puppet to help her up. He held his hand out for her to take it. Foxy's eyes flashed back to gold, a slight sadness filled them. "Kyle what are you doing? She tried to kill you."

"Oh she did more than that Foxy. She tortured me, brought up a LOT of repressed memories, attempted to destroy my memories of you along with trying and wanting to kill me, only because she was being told to by Carl, who lied to her for twenty-plus years about what happened to her. She believed for the longest time that you kill her on purpose Foxy, AND it was my memories that showed her the truth. She apologized the entire drive over, and I told her i would forgive her ONLY if you guys did."

At that moment, the doors for the museum area opened, and Goldie walked as best he could over to wear the group was, his servos and joints being forced to work. As soon as he got to where the commotion was, he sat at the table with groans and pops. "AH i thought I felt another wayward soul around. You must be the one i felt earlier."

Freddy turned to Goldie, "You know who this is?"

"Oh yes, she used to come here all the time, but this is a conversation that you, me and her must partake in alone Freddy." Goldie looked towards the others. Foxy went to argue, but was cut off by a silent nod by Freddy. With sighs and groans, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Kyle all left and went their separate ways. Bonnie towards the stage, Kyle to the office to start working, and Chica joined Foxy in her cove.

Sunday May 15th 12:15 AM

Kyle sat in the office for what seemed like hours, but it was only an hour. He decided to check the cameras to find Chica sauntering towards the office, Bonnie was backstage looking over song lists. Kyle placed the tablet on the desk and leaned back onto the chair, closing his eyes. He heard Chica's soft footfalls getting closer until he felt that she was in the room. He was just expecting her to check on him and leave, only to be shocked when she straddled him. Kyle's eyes shot open to find Chica leaning close to his face. Her legs spread wide on both sides of his.

"Um Chica?"

"Sshhh, whats the matter Kyle? Your under a lot of stress, and we figured you needed relief. Foxy's ok with this, and so is Bonnie." Chica's voice dripped with a seductive edge that sent a shudder up his spine and his down his groin. She placed her hand against his shoulders holding him to the chair. "But Chica...I cant...please listen, I've been cheated on before and i know the pain. Pain i cant put her through." Kyle pleaded, as much as the idea of any sex intrigued him, especially with these VERY advanced anthros, the thought of breaking Foxy's heart, regardless of the current relationship, made him feel very uneasy.

He went to push her off when a set of arms wrapped around his chest to hold him to the chair. Kyle looked down to see faux fur dyed red. He heard servos working as a form behind him shifted closer. A soft voice whispered in his ear, "Kyle...its ok, really. There's things I cant do yet, and wont be able to for a while even with the upgrade. So what's wrong with enjoying a little stress relief. Especially when Ill be right here to observe and learn some tricks."

Kyle sighed as he heard the love in Foxy's voice. He wasn't aware that Chica had left his crotch, until he felt hands caressing his growing bulge through his pants. "Just close your eyes, imagine me. Kyle closed his eyes and pictured Foxy on her knees rubbing his tenting cloth. He heard his zipper being undone, and felt his pants being pulled down. He shimmied his hips as they were pulled. The hands returned to rubbing his hard shaft through only one layer now. He heard light moaning as the hand roved over the thick appendage. His waist band was pulled down, the cooler air washing over his shaft.

"Damn Kyle, this will be lots of fun." He heard Chicas voice murmur. He opened his eyes to see Chica eyeing his shaft in awe. Her eyes glance up at him as she ran her tongue from his base to his tip, placing gentle kisses on his tip. Kyle shuddered and bucked his hips as she sucked his cock into her mouth. Kyle moaned and leaned back into his chair as Foxy caressed his chest. Chica hummed as she continued to let more and more of human cock into her mouth until his tip hit her throat. She relaxed her throat, and let his tip go further in. When her lips touched his crotch, she swallowed hard and deep, her synthetic muscles massaging his glans. Kyle bucked and sighed in pleasure as he felt her oral ministrations on his member. Chica pulled off his cock with a gasp, "MMM Kyle never thought human tasted so good." She then put his member back into her mouth and tightly sucked, her head bobbing up and down. Chica's hand came up and started to massage and rub his sac, which was causing his orgasm to build faster and faster. Foxy felt Kyle's body tense up under her hands, his breathing getting harder and faster, his moaning sounding enticing in her vulpine ears. With one final bob down, Kyle's sac tensed up, sending his cum rushing out and filling Chicas mouth with hot human cum. Chica finished milking his shaft and pulled off, gulping loudly and swallowing , the taste sending her thoughts wild. "MMM Oh Foxy, your in for a treat once your systems ready for sex. He tastes amazing." Chica gave them both winks.

Kyle sat there panting, basking in the amazing blowjob. "Wow thanks girls, that was amazing, i did need that." Kyle went to stand when Chica pushed him back into the chair. She then re-straddled him, her crotch grinding lightly against his re-hardening cock. "We are not done yet Kyle, your getting the full treatment." Foxy whispered in his ears. Chica leaned against him as walked around the pair. She gently grabbed Kyle's shaft, lightly stroking him, her firmer exo-suit teasing his vein. Foxy smiled as she lined his tip up with Chica's wet opening, watching it flex and swell when it made contact, Kyle's and Chica's moans matching in lust-filled tones. Chica lowered herself onto his shaft, the human member stretching her and hit every sensitive spot. Foxy watched Kyle's cock slide in and out of her friends lips as they both started to move, Chicas hips grinding against Kyle's.

For several minutes, Chica grinded and humped against Kyle. Foxy heard the grunts and moans getting louder. She glanced up to see Kyle had his eyes shut, Foxy felt a loving feeling knowing he was imagining her. She stood next to Kyle, "Open your eyes sweetie." Kyle obeyed, he saw Foxy's loving face right in front of his as he felt his orgasm getting very close. She kissed him on the lips as he blew his second load deep inside Chica, her moans and gasps loud as her orgasm hit. Kyle felt back panting as Chica climbed off. He heard her put her skirt back on and leave as Foxy stayed behind.

He hugged her close as his cock softened, "Thank you, but this was a one shot deal Foxy. Next time...its all you." He smirked. Foxy winked," Better be."

After getting cleaned up, they left the office to find Goldie and Freddy had finished talking to the puppet. They all gather around the table.

"Well, Foxy it seems its up to you."

Foxy tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean Freddy?"

"Well, my dear, " Goldie started, "It seems you may know this young woman."

The puppet stood and approached Foxy, " Foxy Its me...Annie Weaver."

Foxy froze, not sure how to handle this. Marionette waited as she watched Foxy's face go through several emotions. Finally she spoke flatly and plainly, "I want to talk to you, alone in my cove." Foxy's hand pointed to the curtains. The puppet walked over and entered as Foxy followed.

Kyle sat at the table and waited on baited breath for the outcome. Hoping everything would start looking up again.


	33. 33

June 1986

"Ok everyone its closing time, we hope you all had fun and cant wait to see you all again." A voice crackled over the intercom. Children groaned as they got there belongings rounded up to leave. Foxy gave one last bow before her stage slide back into the cove, the curtains closing, sealing her in darkness. Foxy relaxed her shoulder joints, lessening the tension on them. Her voice box clicked as her eye patch hinged up out of the way.

"Another fun filled day." She murmured with a smile. She gathered a few hand drawn pictures, many depicting her and several children having fun on the seas. Her servos whirred as her lowered jaw moved into a smile. She loved kids, seeing their smiling faces, hearing the innocent laughter. True, there was less kids than before, what with the disappearances, but hopefully that would all be sorted soon. She shuddered to think how else things could go wrong. Foxy started taping up the new papers when she heard light sniffling nearby. Cocking her head, she put the papers down and headed over to behind her stage to find a young girl huddled in the corner. She hinged her patch back on and restored her accent.

"Well ahoy young lass, ye be in the wrong port missy, why aint ye home with yer ma and pa?"

The little girl sniffed, "Oh hey Captain, I'm so sorry for being here, but my older sister left me behind. I split pop on my pants and when i came out of the bathroom, she was gone. I've never been alone so i thought I'd find you." The girl paused to wipe her eyes. "I hate being alone and... well, your always nice to us kids so i thought you could help."

Foxy knelt next to her, turning her accent back off, "Oh I'm so sorry, here...one second." Foxy stood and clicked on the lights to reveal a very familiar face. "Oh Annie...Its you."

Annie sniffled, "That's me Captain, one of your favorite kids." She chuckled.

Foxy heard someone walking by, she grabbed Annie by the hand and guided her to the curtains. She poked her vulpine head out to see chatting with Freddy.

"Ah Foxy, we were just talking about you, ooh who's this young lady." Mr. Fazbear walked over and knelt in front of her.

"This young one is Ms. Annabelle Weaver, could you help her call her mother to pick her up? Seems her older sister left her here."

"Of course i can. Whats your phone number little one?"

After giving Mr. Fazbear her number, Annie stayed behind to hang out with the band. She learned a lot about them. Drawing some very detailed pictures and drawings of all of them. They all were very impressed with the skill young Annie displayed. Right before Annie's mother got there, Annie handed Foxy a picture she finished. It showed Foxy in full pirate outfit, with Annie at the helm steering a large galleon. Foxy was taken aback by the detail. "Wow Annie, this is beautiful."

"Thanks." Annie beamed.

"Oh I'm going to treasure this forever." Foxy gently waked over and taped the new drawing high up on the wall to ensure it wouldn't be damaged.

Sunday May 15th 2 AM

The puppet held onto the picture, remembering the day she learned about the band. Foxy glanced over and saw what she was looking at. "That was always my favorite. You were the only child that we told about us."

Mari set the picture back down on a table in the cove. "And what did i do? Hated you for years, just because i assumed you killed me on purpose." Mari sighed, "I loathed and wanted to kill you all. I even went after your friend Kyle, just to get to you. I'm a monster."

"No, your not Annie. You were mislead. And you feel sorry for what you did. That just shows your not evil. That you want to make things right." Foxy walked over and hugged the puppet. "It may take time for us to trust and forgive you fully, but at least your trying to fix this."

Mari returned the hug, "Thanks Foxy, Of all of you. Its you I need to apologize to the most."

After several seconds, they broke apart the hug. Foxy grabbed a stack of pictures, "Hey come on, lets go reminisce a bit." They both headed out to a table in the party room to sit.

4:45 Am

The shift had gone pretty smoothly for the most part. Foxy and Mari had spent an hour or two alone talking in the cove, but now they were sitting in the main room, chatting at a table. They seemed to be looking at some drawings and talking about old times. Bonnie was going over songs and band equipment. Freddy was helping Bonnie verify what the schedule was. Chica was apparently in the kitchen making something. The video feed was off but audio was still going, he could hear pots and pans being shifted about. He shut off the tablet and began roaming the halls. Kyle went through the halls, checking and double checking doors and windows. After the little incident involving Carl the other day, he wasn't taking any chances. He was going to protect his friends better. He glanced at his watch, 4:45, shift almost over. He could head home and get some...nope never mind, he couldn't catch any sleep. Kyle had to stay and wait. Claire mentioned a guy from Bio-tech was bringing Foxy's new body in to upgrade her. She also said something about that the guy wanted him to help upgrade her, for whatever reason. Sure, he was good at tech and computers, but these new bodies, along with the AI and other software, was way above and beyond him. Physically, Foxy's old body wasn't too difficult to repair, he had tinkered with similar servos and motors both in school and his off time.

As he walked back to the main area, Chica came out of the kitchen holding a fresh pizza.

"Come on everyone, new recipe to try." She set it on the table as every one came over. They all inhaled the enticing aroma. Bonnie was the first to grab a slice. He took a big sniff, and took a huge bite. His eyes shot open and chewed slowly. After swallowing he nearly yelled, "Damn Chica, this is my new favorite." He took another bite, "Mmm what is it?" Everyone else grabbed a piece and took a large bite. They all had the same look Bonnie had.

"Well Bonnie, this one was a bit tricky to make but...its BBQ shredded chicken." Chica proclaimed proudly. Kyle gave her an odd look as he chewed. Before he could say anything, Mari in the back spoke up. "Wow, thats funny," She started to giggle, "Chicken making chicken...would that make you a cannibal?" Everyone nearly spit their food in laughter, Foxy fell off her chair as she laughed.

Chica finally stopped giggling, "Yep that was the idea, figured we all needed a big laugh."

After finishing the pizza, they went back to their previous tasks. When the clock struck 6, Foxy went to her cove, The band went on stage, Mari went with Goldie to the museum wing, and Kyle sat waiting for Claire at the table. He heard a car and a second vehicle pulled up. Claire walked in with another person. A man wearing a nicer set of casual clothes. The mans face brightened upon seeing Kyle. He approached Kyle, hand extended. Kyle took it and shook firmly.

"Ah this must be Kyle, heard a lot about you." The man stopped shaking Kyle's hand, "I'm Walter Strong, technician at Bio-tech."

"Oh wow, you guys did a great job building the gang."

"Oh yes, they represent a lot of RND."

"I'll bet. So why do you want me to help with Foxy? Dont you want someone else that works at Bio-tech to get her upgraded?"

"Normally yes." Walter smiled, "But after reading your transcript, I want to see what you can do." On cue the doors opened and a large crate was wheeled in with a few smaller ones.

"So Mr. Winters, Are you ready to test your skills." He walked over and opened lid on the largest box. Kyle walked over and peered into the box. His jaw dropped at what he saw, "Want to give it a shot?"

Kyle looked back up at Walter as he shut the lid and began wheeling it to Parts and Service. "Pardon my french...but Fuck Yes!" With that he started following the man, glancing over and winking at Foxy, who had peeked out of the curtains.


	34. 34

Sunday May 15th 8am

"So these are old military contracts that never got put to use?" Kyle asked while watching Walter remove random objects and items from the crates.

"Yep the first was done late 70s, the plan was to make robotic foot soldiers to send into very hostile areas. Built about a hundred of them, programmed them with a very early version of a adaptive learning software and gave them an outer shell body of an experimental high impact polymer." He handed Kyle a curved plate, "Brought this for reference, basically it would flex and absorb a ton of impact energy and rebound most back." Walter paused as he plugged in a very high tech looking computer tower, "But last second they turned us down, so we retooled them and changed the appearance, building the first Fazbear gang 'The Toys'."

"Wow, thats amazing, but i thought they had AI?" Kyle asked.

"Not the all of them, only the final group was, the last Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. Balloon boy and the Puppet had the hardware for the AI, but was never given it. Then about '83, Mr. Fazbear wanted softer, plushie looking ones so we built the prototype ,Toy Foxy, as a test. We used another military project, that again last second got cancel, to built her. The original contract was for a soldier that could be shipped in pieces and assembled and launch on the battle field, allowing for sections to be replaced by disconnecting joints. The army decided against it and we changed the appearance to a Vixen. Called her Story-time Foxy or Toy Foxy, although she preferred to be called Vixey according to Fazbear. But the issue was kids could and well did, pull her apart daily. True she could be put back together, but it was a bit of an annoyance."

"Heh I bet it would, always having to pull yourself together, night after night."

Walter began plugging in a large wiring harness to the computer. "Yep, so then, using a contract from another project, built the plushie band, making them look more like stuffed animals. But again like before, only one, maybe two groups got the AI installed as a test run."

"Damn, " Kyle muttered as he started helping move empty crates around, "So what about the new bodies? How'd they come about?"

"Well, the marines called, said they wanted to try the robo-soldier again." Walter began talking parts out from the largest crate, he held up an metal skeleton looking arm, " So we used a stainless steel coated aluminum alloy frame, and used very advanced servos and motors to get them to function, only to have them change their mind, they just wanted new armor."

"Bummer."

"Yep, but as we are about to scrapped the hundreds of frames, Fazbears called, wanted new state of the art bots, so we obliged."

Kyle walked over and started placing the metal pieces on the table until the form of a humanoid was roughly laid out, Walter began showing Kyle how to attach joints and other parts. It wasn't long and Kyle was able to do most of it himself, not noticing Walter had stepped back to watch the young man. Once the frame was done, they began opening smaller boxes full of...

"Organs?"

"Yep FDA wont let us use them, they are fully functioning synthetic organs, but required a small chip to control them that must be wired to the brain stem. They passed 100% of testing, no cases of the organic body rejecting the synthetic material, but the FDA put the hammer down, so we put them in the new band." They began placing the organs in the proper place, Walter showing how to hook up the wires and connections.

"So...how are they made?...what are they?"

"Well, the muscle like tissue is actually a conductive polymer material very similar to muscle tissue it can actually self heal through use of electrical pulse on both sides of tear damage. When its cast in the mold, a tiny grid of super fine gold alloy runs through out, the wires 1/100th the thickness of hair, the grid opening same size, allowing for the sensations of feeling, and reactions, much similar to the way nerves work in muscle. All controlled by the 'brain'"

Walter took a step back and watched Kyle connect the fine hookup and tubing needed, "Ok Kyle, time for the fun stuff, muscles and skin." Kyle smiled even bigger as Walter handed him the chest and abdomen frame covers.

Dining Hall 9:45

Foxy and the puppet was deep in their reminiscing when Freddy walked over. "How's everything going?"

"Great," Foxy stated, "Just reliving the past."

Freddy chuckled, "That's good, but we need to go over a few things, One; Mari, your still in trouble for everything you did. Therefore, your punish for that is for one month, you are not allowed in ANY of the main areas during shows."

Mari lowered her head, "I understand."

"Good, now thing Two; You are forbidden from using ANY of your abilities or power, save for walking/talking, for any reason, unless its for showing Goldie how to better use his powers, or your 'warden' says otherwise."

Mari sighs, "Ok i can live with that, for how long?" looking up at the bear.

"Six months from today, unless it is unanimously agreed upon by all of us including Kyle."

"Six months!" Foxy stammered, "bit harsh don't you think Freddy, She's not a danger to anyone now that she knows the truth."

Freddy turned his attention to Foxy, "It may sound harsh, and she may say shes not a threat, but the fact of the matter is, she did help Carl in trying to kill Kyle using you Foxy, AND she also attempted to kill Kyle in his own home." Freddy looked back at the puppet, "I understand your sorry, but if you want us to begin trusting you, and forgive you, this is a start."

"I accept any punishment, as long as it helps trust being formed, so who's my 'warden'?"

Freddy smiled, "Kyle is. He will watch and make sure you don't break our rules."

Mari internally smiled, "Ok if thats what is decided."

Freddy bowed lightly and headed back to Bonnie, who was having a hard time narrowing down his list of songs to play tomorrow.

Parts and service

Kyle stepped back from the nearly finished body. He couldn't help but truly admire what was in front of him. Laying on the table was a very realistic looking anthro vixen. The only thing that ruined the image was the top of the skull wide open. Walter carefully removed a half spherical object from the last box. It was in the general shape of the brain, but was covered in black squares.

"This is the key to it all" Walter stated as he placed it in a port plugged into the computer. The screen lit up showing a very complex series of protocols. He opened the 'brain' to reveal a cube like processor in the core, surrounded by what looked like RAM sticks. "This cube is a military grade super processor, next to that is the core memory circuit, where not only the AI is stored and used, but also the personality matrix and memory storage. Total memory is like 1000 Terabytes I think."

"Holy shit, so the chips on the out side, are those RAM circuits?"

"Pretty good Kyle, yep each chip corresponds to a different memory area,like one would access visuals, one would be hearing, one for smell, and so on. That way nothing get overloaded and has a program stall, the older ones were prone to that, too much sensory input would force a temporary shutdown and restart."

Kyle nodded as he watched Walter typed a few commands on the computer, "Ok Kyle, we are ready for Foxy." Kyle smiled as he briskly walked out of the room and down the hall. Thoughts racing, mainly about her being happy, a few erotic thoughts slipped in, but he quickly dismissed them as he walked into the main room. He quietly snuck up behind Foxy and leaned in close. "Hey, its time."

Foxy spun around and grabbed Kyle in a tight hug, knocking the wind out of him. She quickly let him go and ran down to the parts room, with Kyle jogging to keep up. When he got in their,Foxy was already sitting in a chair next to the computer, Walter already having the access panel on her head opened.

"Kyle, why don't you take over." Kyle nodded and began plugging the large muti-wired harness to Foxys head. The screen on the table showing everything hooked up and ready to go.

"Ok Foxy, are ya ready?"

"Yea but...What if this doesn't work...or go right?" Foxy closed her eyes, "I'm scared."

Kyle smiled, put his hand under her chin and brought her up to look him in the eyes. She opened them, her bright gold eyes reflecting his. "Everything will be ok, I promise. You'll only be offline for a little while, you wont even notice."

Foxy smiled, "Ok, but can you hold my hand as you power me down?"

"Of course." Kyle wrapped his fingers around her hand and placed his finger on her power switch, "Ready?"

Foxy nodded, Kyle kissed her on the forehead and flipped the switch, the whirring sounds of internal motors and servos powering off, until her eyes went dark and hand went limp. Kyle walked over and click on the screen beginning the process.

"Well, lets go out to the main room, we got some time to kill."

Kyle followed Walter to the main room, as Chica brought out plates of scrambled eggs and pancakes, "Breakfast is ready everyone."

Parts and Service

Program accepted

Loading Kernel

-Load complete-_FBE 003-A004 Accepted

-Begin software transfer

-Transferring AI- Complete

-Transferring Personality- complete

-Transferring Memories- Complete

-Transfer complete

-New Hardware Detected-Accessing protocols

-Hardware Drivers upload complete-

software change accepted-reviewing cache

Bios boot success-starting reboot

Accessing ROM-RAM correlation complete

Reorganizing data-

-Complete

REBOOT beginning in 5

4

3

2

1 REBOOT complete- AI bios boot begin

Optics -online color range 00-999

Audio receiving- online db range 01-180

Muscular sensor array- online

Internal systems check complete- online

Starting_FBE 003-A004

_FBE 003-A004 startup successful "FOXY" online

Gold colored eyes slowly opened

A deep breathe broke the silence

Creaking table top from movement assaulted the ears

During the meal, Walter talked with Kyle about a possible paid internship at Biotech. Paying for college and giving him hands on experience with advanced tech. The entire time Kyle couldn't believe they would consider him, but Walter kept saying it be a waste to let a mind like his go. Time flew as Kyle looked over important papers. Just as Chica finished up dishes, everyone went still as they heard a door creak open. They all looked towards the hall as soft footsteps were heard. Out of the shadows, a tall vixen anthro slowly walked into the main area. Kyle rushed over to her.

"Foxy? How do you feel."

Foxy smiled, her muscles pulling her face into a wide cheerful grin, she jumped into the air, arms out stretched. "I feel amazing." She landed softly on the ground. Foxy turned to Kyle, grabbing his shoulder, "Now i get to try this."

She pursed her lips and places her muzzle against Kyle's face. Kyle wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her closed, his tongue gently wrestling with hers. The shape difference made it awkward...but so much more satisfying. A loud gurgling noise made Foxy's eyes shoot open, her cheek fur bristling in embarrassment. "Heh i think i'm hungry."

"Well I'm sure there's something you can eat." Kyle smiled at her. They both turned to see Bonnie with a creepy smile on his muzzle. "Oh we got something for ya to eat Foxy."

Foxy's ears pined back as she knew what was happening, "Oh no not that." She whined. Chica placed a cover bowl on the table, "Oh yes 'That'."


	35. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of part one. I know there is a lot of errors but this was my first fanfic ever so i didnt alter it from the original posting on FF.net. I will be posting what I have done of part 2 on here slowly. Thanks for reading and look forward to more stories on here in the future.

 

FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon

All songs referenced are owned by their respected singers/writers/ labels etc etc

Sunday May 15 10am

Kyle watched as Foxy's faced tightened in an uncomfortable grimace as she ate another bite of the grey goop that was in the bowl Chica placed in front of her on the table. Kyle gave her a sympathetic smile as he picked up the service and information manual and began to read.

"In order for the artificial digestion system to work at it's full potential, it is required for the user/ being system is installed into, to eat a very strict diet. For the first 2 weeks of operation, the only food staple that can be consumed is the pre-portioned protein paste sent with user." He paused as he watch Foxy take another bite, Chica and Bonnie chuckling lightly at her distaste. "The paste is a perfectly engineered nutrition packed substance containing all the necessary compounds to ensure a healthy system. Main area of concern is the lack of flavorful taste and unusual consistency. The taste is said to be very similar to stale instant oatmeal, with the gritty sandy texture. This should be consumed three times daily, in amounts of 2 cups at a time, with a bottle of distilled water to accompany it."

Foxy nearly ripped the lid off a bottle Freddy placed next to her, after which she nearly guzzled it in attempt to remove the substance from her new tongue. She drank nearly half in no time. Kyle continued to read aloud, "After the two week period, the user can now consume very simple foods for one week. Such examples are: jars of baby food, two to three per meal, instant oatmeal (unflavored at first), plain pasta, bread and other simple non processed foods. Meats should not be consumed at this time. Drinking plain water is still recommend, but other fluids can be enjoyed during the week. Simple beverages like fruit juices, nothing carbonated or alcoholic."

Bonnie chimed in, "Yep thats a bummer, but Claire refuses to store stuff like that here, so we are not missing much." He shrugged.

Kyle chuckled, "Be a good thing, couldn't imagine you guys hammered, anyway. After the third week, more complex foods can be eaten for week four. Meat sauces, lean meats, whole fruits and vegetables, taking care to keep greasy foods to a minimum. Pop and similar drinks can now be consumed. Once this 4th week is completed, a normal human diet can be enjoyed, taking care to exercise healthy eating habits to maintain a healthy system. The better foods consumed translates to better and longer lasting energy levels, temperature regulation, and fluid uses, requiring less charging and reduced amount of basic fluid maintenance."

Kyle closed the binder and looked at Foxy, who had finished the last bite of 'goop' and chugged the last of the water bottle. "Ugh two week of this stuff?" Foxy shuddered as she whined. Kyle was impressed by the amount of detail went into the muscle system of the body. He shrugged, "Yep sorry Foxy, but the book says so, at least its only 2 weeks of the stuff." She smiled as he gave her a light smirk. Kyle looked at the time and yawned, "Ugh guys sorry but i got to head home and get some sleep."

Bonnie gave him a pat on the back, "Go on then Kyle, get rested. Im sure your going to need it tonight." He gave the human a wink. Kyle glanced over and saw her cheeks bristle as his flushed red. He gathered his things and headed out to his car. Driving tired was always a bad idea, but he made it home and barely made it up to his room before passing out on his bed, still in his uniform.

After Kyle left, Foxy wanted to see what her body could do. She spend hours stretching, flexing, and performing other exercises that the binder recommended her to do to ensure no problems came up. She grabbed her control tablet and tweaked a few settings. Making her eyes a more deep gold color, subtly changing her voice to sound more like she wanted, not what was preset, and altering her strength to prevent hurting anyone. Claire and her went over motor control tests and others to make sure she was ready. Monday was the big day, not just Bonnie's big show, but her full return to stage. She was excited and so nervous, a dull ache forming in her belly. Claire giggled and said she must be worried.

"Don't worry Foxy, things will be ok. Kyle and everyone will be here to make sure of that."

Foxy smiled, grabbing a note book to write down a few key points for her appearance. She rushed around her cove making sure her outfit was ready and perfect, things were cleaned and organized, and everything was the way it should. She glanced at the clock, seeing time fly by.

In the museum section, Mari was busy dusting and sweeping up the room to make sure it was clean. She didn't need to , but made her feel useful. She glanced over to the Golden Freddy suit, standing still and stoic in the corner.

"Why don't you move about? You been possessing that suit longer than i have." She asked tilting her head at him.

The suit didn't move, but the eyes glowed a soft yellow, the voice box clicked into life, "This suit was designed to fully move on it's own, it was meant to be plugged in to wave and talk, then be put on and a human moves it. So no full motion servos were installed."

"And that means?"

Goldie sighed, "Means i have to put in a LOT of energy and effort to just walk. I can only move a short distance before i nearly black out. I could teleport, but that only does so much."

"I'm sorry, and here i am showing off that i have full motion." Mari dropped her head.

"Don't be, I needed a body, and this fit the bill. Perhaps someday I'll be able to move about."

Mari was silent for a long time, when an idea hit her. "Hey...Could you take over another body? Like another suit or animatronic?"

"Possible, but I've spend so long in a bear form...my spirit now looks like Goldie. It would have to be a bear shaped one. And as much as i want to move, I don't think Claire will spend money to order me a body like the others from the company."

"No but...would the bands older bodies work?"

Goldie was quiet for a long time. "Maybe, but i remember Freddy being in very bad shape, not sure it be intact. Or even around. Claire may have sent it to the dump." He managed to tilt his head, joints creaking in protest. "Why, what are you thinking.?"

"Well...what if Kyle could repair it? Get it working again, and ready to go. Could your soul move from body to body?"

"Yea...But Kyle's not here. Claire's busy...and I just don't have the energy to do much right now. Moving to talk to Freddy last night really took it out of me."

"Ill go talk to Claire for you, if you want that is. Maybe Kyle could work at it?"

"Hmm, If you want to Annie. Not sure she'd have time to talk to him today."

"Ill go see, and please, call me Mari or puppet. Annie died a long time ago." the puppet walked over to the door, "And until i undo my mistakes, I only deserve to be call what i am now." Mari walked out in the main room to find Bonnie tweaking his amp, Freddy testing the light control board, Chica on a laptop looking at recipes. She heard. commotion from the cove, and decided against disturbing her. Mari glided to the office to find Claire at the desk looking aver several figures. She gentle rapped on the door frame, bringing Claire out of her thoughts.

"Oh Mari, How are you?"

"Good, oh I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No no, just double checking stuff for tomorrow."

"Good, um what ever happened to the bands old bodies? Specifically, Freddy's?"

Claire sat back into the chair, "Why?"

"Oh um, just thinking about how to help Goldie." Mari said sheepishly.

"Oh they down in the basement, but good god they are so damaged."

"Like Foxy was? I remember seeing how bad she was in Kyle's memories when i was...uh...well." She trailed off ashamed of her actions.

"Oh sorry for you to bring that up, but no not that bad, but it may take a bit to have them repaired. I'm sure Kyle could do it, but only if he had time to and wanted to ."

"Great, um not now, he's probably asleep, But later on could you give him the idea? Just to see if he wanted to."

"Sure no problem." Claire smiled. Mari thanked her and headed back to the museum, giving Goldie a thumbs up as he slowly turned his eyes to her.

8pm

Kyle shot up and awake out of bed as his alarm went off right next to his ear. He got out of bed, got his uniform off and got basic clothes on. He walked downstairs and quickly threw the purple uniform in the washer, before heading back up to shower for the night.

He got out of the shower, and started playing some Xbox while waiting for the washer to finish. After several hours of gaming and laundry, he was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying leftover spaghetti. He put the dishes in the sink and headed out to his car.

Monday May 16th 5am

The shift went pretty good for the most part. Foxy was busy going over her cove, her curtains wide open as she checked and fixed her faux pirate ship. Bonnie was doing final songs to cover when they opened. Chica was pre-making pizzas for the chefs to throw in the oven later on. Freddy was at a table reading one of his books. Kyle smiled as he watched time fly. Bonnie's big show was in just a few hours.

Mondy 8am

This was it, opening time. Kids and the parents came rushing in. Tables filled, orders taken, food being cooked and delivered perfectly. Janet and Emily sat a table near the stage, Claire standing in the back of the main area watching everything. Kyle was watching everything on the tablet along side Bill. The older man chuckled deep, "This is going to be a very interesting day kid. Hope everything goes smooth."

Kyle smiled, "Me too man, me too." The camera switched to the main area and Kyle noticed the cove curtains flutter. Kyle stood and headed to the curtained off stage and quickly entering, hoping no one saw him. Foxy was pacing back and forth, her boots softly clunking on floor, her pirate jacket fluttering behind her, her tail nearly dragging behind her.

"You ok Foxy?" Kyle whispered.

"Maybe, I don't know. What if i mess up, what if no one like my new appearance. And what about Bonnie? Will they like his show, will he mess up a chord or verse." Her vulpine ears pinned back flat against her head as she whispered, her panic showing fully on her face and in her soft voice. Kyle walked over and hugged her tight, her muzzle burying in his shoulder. "Listen, everything will be ok. The kids will love you, they will love Bonnie's concert, the food will be loved and everything will be ok."

Foxy hugged him tighter, then pulled away looking deep into his eyes. He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, his hands running up and down her back. Foxy smiled after the kiss broke apart. "Was that a kiss for luck?"

Kyle smiled and kissed her cheek, "You know it." He smiled, before leaving the cove, only to find Claire on the stage, announcing the bands show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Today we have a very special treat for you. First, our favorite bunny is going to giving everyone here a very special concert." She paused as everyone cheered and whistled, "Secondly, I gave them permission, to be able to interact with you," Murmurs filled the room, " That's right kids, today, the band will be able to come off stage and take pictures and talk with you kids and parents."

Everyone cheered, even Kyle, who was unaware of this change. "And know, Its my pleasure to have my friend Bonnie take the stage." She put the mic back as Bonnie charged through the curtains, acting like the Bonnie Kyle knew from after hours.

"Alright everyone, How we all doing today?" Bonnie yelled out. The crowd yelled and cheered, the kids laughing.

"That's great, hey lets get the rest of the band out here." On cue, Chica jumped out taking her place on the keyboard, Freddy walked over to the drums. They began to play a song, when Bonnie stopped them.

"Wait wait wait, we are forgetting someone, aren't we?" The children murmured all around. When a voice pierced the silence, "Of course ye did ya scalawag." The coves curtains burst open, Foxy standing tall and proud in her outfit, her non-covered gold eye bright, her motions smooth. The children and parents gasped and applauded.

"Foxy, right on time, and we must say, you look much better." Bonnie stated, big smile on his face, "I take it you listened to your parents huh?"

"Ya har matey, o' course I did, took me meds and ate me veggies." She flexed her arms and biceps, "And i feel like a new sloop wit a fresh coat o' paint." Her smile was nearly ear to ear.

"That's great, say you want to celebrate you return by helping us put on a concert for everyone?"

"O' course I would mate, " Foxy stated cheerfully, Bonnie smiled, picked up a bass guitar and tossed it to her, "You still remember how to play?"

Foxy smiled and strummed a few notes, "Just like sailing the seas, I never forget." Her accent thick and corny.

Bonnie smiled, "Ok then, lets go." He began by strumming the beginning chords to 'Thin Lizzy's Boy are Back in Town' **(a/n For audio reference, listen to Celtic Thunder do this song, And for the others i reference imagine a really good acoustic cover)**

The crowed cheered as the song ended, they all bowed and kept going with the songs. Back in Black, followed by Uptown Funk, then Beat it, and on and on. All day the band play several covers, stopping between songs to let kids take pics with members of the band, and listening to Foxy tell a tall tale or two. Kyle noticed the previous night guards even showed up to view the show with their kids or grand-kids. Everyone was having a great time. Claire was having the time of her life it looked like. Janet was cheering loudly as her favorite band member shredded it. Kyle glanced over and saw Foxy had the biggest smile on her face as a little girl gave her a hug after getting a picture. Kyle smiled as the day went on, nothing ruining this day.

Across town, Detective Davenport was busy looking through old case files. He leaned over and pinned another picture to his cork board. He sighed and threw the folder down.

"Someone, somewhere, for some reason is hiding something." He looked at his cork board. Lines connect several pictures and new clippings. He grabbed one off and looked at it. The academy graduation photo of his old partner stared back at him. He clipped it back under the pin labeled 'Winters'. He grabbed his phone off his desk and dialed a number.

"South City evidence Depository, Officer Mendez speaking."

"This is Detective Davenport, Precinct 3. I need every case-file regarding a specific case." The sound of keyboards being typed on filled the phone, "Ok sir and what case would that be?"

"I want any and all files, and involving cases with evidence, in regards to Fazbears." He stated plainly.

There was a long pause, "Ev...Everything sir?"

"Yep, I want it all. Police reports, CSI findings, autopsies, even parking tickets and employee grievances."

"Yes sir, I will call when i have everything rounded up."

"Thank you." Davenport hung up and sat back in his chair. He was going to solve this. He owed that much to both his old partner, and his nephew.


End file.
